Une meute à protéger
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé : ** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de me suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans une chambre où l'obscurité régnait et où la seule source de lumière était les rayons de la lune que laissait passer la fenêtre ouverte, on pouvait apercevoir deux corps qui se mouvaient dans des draps froissés d'un lit.

Un châtain allait et venait dans le corps d'un brun qui, lui, s'agrippait aux draps du lit en poussant des gémissements. Alors que le châtain lui caressait la verge tout en continuant la danse qui lui faisait perdre pied et en couvrant son cou de baiser, le brun pencha sa tête en arrière afin de capturer les lèvres de son amant.

-Stiles… soupira-t-il.

-… Que veux-tu, Derek ?

-… Plus fort… S'il-te plaît…

-Comme ça ? Demanda le châtain en faisant des mouvements plus brusques qui forçaient le brun à se cambrer de plus belle.

Celui-ci, en guise de réponse, gémit plus fort.

-Tu aimes ça, Derek, hein ? Demanda le dénommé Stiles en lui mordant l'oreille. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu ma queue en toi ? Je t'ai manqué n'est-ce pas ?

-Stiles…

-Ne fait pas ton Bad Wolf, et apprécies les sensations que je te procure.

-Connard…

Stiles rigola et répliqua :

-Je suis peut être un connard, mais avoue-le… C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son amant y fourra sa langue qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car la langue repartit au niveau de son cou, ce qui le frustra fortement.

-Stiles !

Le châtain accentua la cadence de sa main qui était toujours sur son membre en lui mordant le cou.

-… Stiles… gémit le brun, qui était au bord de la délivrance.

-Je sais… Viens pour moi, Derek…

-Oh mon Dieu… Stiles… Stiles…

-STILES !

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se trouva nez à nez avec son père qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

-Ça va, fils ? Demanda celui-ci.

Le jeune adolescent le regarda, surpris, et balaya la pièce de son regard. Il était dans sa chambre, seul avec son père.

-Stiles… Reprit le Shérif avec insistance.

-Je vais bien, P'pa… Répondit le jeune homme en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux. J'ai… C'est juste un rêve…

John soupira de soulagement avant de dire d'une voix moqueur :

-Un rêve, hein ? Et qui était l'heureuse élue ?

-Papa ! S'exclama Stiles, en rougissant.

Le shérif éclata de rire.

-Allez, lève-toi, mon grand garçon, tu vas être en retard à l'école !

À ces mots, le visage de Stiles se ferma et il passa la main sur le visage.

-Stiles ? Demanda son père en remarquant son air soucieux.

-Oui, P'pa… Ne t'inquiète pas. Descends, je te rejoins.

Son père hocha la tête après l'avoir regarder avec insistance et sortit de la chambre. Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Il avait encore rêvé de Lui. Il ferma les yeux, et les images de son rêve envahirent son esprit, ce qui réveilla une partie de son anatomie.

-Bordel de Dieu, pesta-il en se levant pour se précipiter dans la douche.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles se trouvait dans sa Jeep et se dirigeait vers le lycée. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des images de son rêve, ce qui le frustra encore plus. Il savait bien que la seule chose à faire, pour se calmer, était de s'envoyer en l'air, mais comment voulez-vous faire lorsque la personne concernée avait déserté les lieux depuis un siècle ?

Lorsque ses amis et lui avaient combattus le Nogitsune il s'était sentit vide et honteux. Il s'en était voulut pour tout ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait été possédé et surtout il n'arrivait pas à faire face à la mort d'Allison, dont il se sentait responsable. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait déprimé. Mais il avait caché son état à ses amis car ceux-ci pleuraient la défunte, et il n'avait pas voulut attirer l'attention en cette période de deuil.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il avait eut peur. Il avait eut l'impression que le Nogitsune était toujours en lui et comme il n'avait voulut blesser personne, il s'était enfermé chez lui et s'était mutilé. Parler de « mutilation » était un grand mot, mais il n'avait pas hésité à s'acharner sur son corps : il avait prit des douches à tout moment de la journée et s'était frotté jusqu'à ce que sa peau lui fasse mal, ou alors il s'était gratté ou encore s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Car c'était seulement lorsqu'il avait mal qu'il oubliait sa culpabilité.

Et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se retrouver tout seul afin de se « calmer », il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'avait plus parler. Personne n'avait fait attention à son état. Après tout, la mort d'Allison avait fragilisé la meute, et chacun s'était enfermé sur son propre deuil. Personne ne le regardait.

Personne. Sauf Derek.

Celui-ci l'avait laissé rarement seul, et n'avait pas hésité à s'imposer chez lui pour le surveiller. Et lorsque sa colère avait été au plus fort niveau, lorsque le besoin de faire mal s'était fait ressentir, il s'était déchaîné sur le loup-garou qui s'était laissé faire.

Derek disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se défendre car il avait en face de lui Stiles Stilinski et non le Nogitsune. Il voulait faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'une page était bien tournée et qu'il fallait avancer, mais au lieu que cela calme Stiles, celui-ci s'énervait de plus belle.

Alors, une fois son désir de faire mal était à son plus haut niveau et que le loup-garou ne voulait pas le laisser seul, il se mettait à le frapper. Mais le voir inerte et ne pas se défendre face à lui l'énervait encore plus. Grâce à une prise d'auto-défense que lui avait appris son père, il réussit à le mettre à terre sur le ventre, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il lui avait baissé son pantalon et l'avait pénétré.

Le cri de douleur qu'avait poussé Derek lui avait fait tellement plaisir qu'il s'était mis à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus violent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit répandu en lui.

Alors il s'était calmé et avait repris ses esprits. Lorsqu'il avait vu Derek au sol et qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, il avait pleuré et lui avait demandé de lui pardonner. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le loup-garou ne lui en voulait pas et l'avait même incité à recommencer avec plus de douceur.

Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait « en fureur », il s'acharnait sur le corps de Derek. Cela le calmait aussitôt et il avait l'impression de redevenir « normal », comme avant. Il avait réussi à cacher sa liaison avec l'ancien alpha à toute la meute. Il vivait sur un nuage et, même si lui et Derek ne parlaient pas, il était heureux.

Mais un matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre après une nuit de pure débauche, il avait trouvé un loup au pelage noir assis devant sa porte. Au début il avait eu peur, mais devant l'immobilité et le calme de l'animal, il s'était approché et avait remarqué ses yeux bleus électriques.

-Derek ? Avait-il demandé, surpris.

En guise de réponse, le loup avait léché sa joue avant de quitter la chambre en passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il n'en avait pas parlé à la meute, car il ne pouvait pas expliquer la présence de loup-garou dans sa chambre ce matin-là, mais la meute fut au courant.

En effet, lors de la pleine lune suivante, les loups-garous s'étaient réunis dans le loft de Derek. Non pas qu'ils ne savaient pas se contrôler, mais ils voulaient tout simplement passer la soirée ensemble. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Derek, celui que l'on surnommait « le roi du contrôle », se transformer totalement en loup. Ce qui les avait le plus choqué c'était d'être face à un loup calme. L'animal s'était contenté de s'étendre sur le fauteuil et de les regarder.

Même Peter, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de rire de tout, avait gardé la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs minutes. D'après ses dires, rare étaient les loups-garous qui arrivaient à ce stade de métamorphose. Seuls, d'après sa connaissance, deux avaient réussi cet exploit, mais ils étaient tous morts à ce jour et il connaissait l'un d'eux. Il s'agissait de Talia Hale, la mère de Derek.

L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter au lever du jour et la vie aurait repris son cours normal, mais c'était sans compter sur Derek, car celui-ci ne quittait plus son apparence animale. La visite de Deaton et les recherches de Stiles et Lydia ne leur apportèrent rien de concret. Seul Peter semblait être heureux de la situation.

Quand Stiles éprouvait de nouveau l'envie de se faire mal, il rejoignait le loup chez lui et le caressait derrière l'oreille, ce qui le faisait ronronner doucement. Et ces ronronnements calmaient l'adolescent. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir l'hyperactif passer tout son temps libre avec le loup.

Puis un jour Stiles trouva le loft vide. Derek et Peter étaient partis de Beacon Hills. Après avoir effectué des recherches, ils avaient fini par abandonner car, malgré leurs inquiétudes, Scott sentait au plus profond de lui-même que l'ancien alpha allait bien. Après tout, Derek faisait partie de la meute. Tout le monde avait alors approuvé. De toutes façons, le loup était avec Peter, et même si Stiles n'appréciait pas celui-ci, il reconnaissait que depuis la transformation de Derek, Peter s'occupait de son neveu comme si il était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Stiles soupira et regarda la route. Aujourd'hui cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était sans nouvelle de Derek. Ce sale cabot n'avait envoyé aucune lettre, aucun coups de téléphone, ni de textos.

Il ferma les yeux. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit serré dans son pantalon. Il avait envie de baiser. Maintenant. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

 **§§§O§§§**

Lorsque Stiles se gara devant le lycée, il descendit vite de la voiture et fut hélé par Scott qui était devant sa moto en compagnie d'Isaac. Il les salua et leur dit qu'il devait urgemment aller au toilette et sans attendre leur réponse, il entra au lycée.

Dans le couloir, il chercha des yeux une personne qu'il trouva au bout de quelques minutes en pleine conversation avec d'autres élèves. Il grimaça et s'approcha du groupe.

-Jefferson ? Demanda-t-il assez fort pour attirer l'attention de la personne qu'il cherchait.

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts se tourna vers lui avant de dire :

-Oui ?

-Faut que je te parle, c'est urgent.

Jefferson le regarda, surpris, puis hocha la tête. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit le fils du shérif jusqu'aux toilettes qui étaient toujours fermées. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Stiles les enferma dans la pièce et attrapa le brun pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son cou, le brun soupira :

-Stiles…

-J'espère que tu es prêt, car je veux la totale.

-… La totale ? S'écria Jefferson en essayant de s'éloigner sans succès. Mais Stiles… Les cours…

-Tu sèches, répondit Stiles d'une voix autoritaire.

-… Je ne peux pas... On va se…

-Putain, tu me fais chier Jefferson ! Hurla Stiles qui était franchement agacé. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je veux la totale, maintenant » ? Tu pourras toujours rattraper tes putains de cours plus tard ! C'est pas comme si tu étais le dernier de la classe ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Te faire chier durant les cours ou alors passer du bon temps avec moi ?

Jefferson lui fit un sourire avant de lui répondre :

-Toi, bien évidement. C'est une question qui ne se pose pas !

-Bien, alors descends et occupes-toi de moi.

Tandis que le brun s'exécuta, Stiles soupira d'aise. Il allait enfin pouvoir baiser !

 **§§§O§§§**

Une heure plus tard, Stiles rejoignit ses amis alors qu'ils allaient en cours d'économie. À son arrivée, Isaac lui dit moqueur :

-Ouah, regardez qui revient parmi nous ?

-La ferme, Lahey, répondit simplement Stiles.

Scott le regarda et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

-Mais où étais-tu ? Tu as raté toute une heure de cours !... Tu as pris une douche ?

-Oui. Je ne me sentais pas bien et je me suis versé dessus… expliqua Stiles. J'ai dû donc aller au vestiaire prendre une douche et me changer. Heureusement que j'ai toujours une tenue de rechange dans mon casier, au vestiaire !

-Tu es malade ? S'écria Scott.

-Ça va, Scott… C'est sûrement un truc que je n'ai pas digéré. C'est passé depuis. Je me sens mieux.

-J'espère pour toi que tu vas bien et que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton absence de ce matin et compte pas sur moi pour te passer mes cours ! Lui signala Lydia qui venait à leur niveau en compagnie de Malia et de Kira.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, la blonde vénitienne savait frapper où il fallait. Dire qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Scott et Isaac ! Il salua Kira, qui comme à son habitude, portait un habit noir et Malia qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Il dévisagea cette dernière attentivement. Lors de son séjour à Eichen House, ils avaient eu une aventure ensemble mais Stiles lui avait fait comprendre que c'était une erreur. Au début, elle l'avait mal pris car son côté animal avait dû mal à l'accepter mais après beaucoup de persuasion et de dialogue, elle avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme n'était pas son compagnon. Malgré tout, Stiles l'appréciait beaucoup. Il n'oubliait pas que la coyote-garou avait été sa première fois. Et il était sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu Derek, ils formeraient un couple à l'heure actuelle.

-Malia ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant le renifler.

-Tu as pris une douche au vestiaire ? Pourquoi sens-tu le gel douche que tu utilises après ton entraînement de Lacrosse ?

-Oui, Stiles, dit en souriant Isaac. Pourquoi as-tu pris une douche, alors que tu devais te trouver au cours de math ?

-Tu as pris une douche au vestiaire ? Interrogea Lydia en le regardant comme si il était un insecte. Tu ne peux pas en prendre chez toi ?

-J'ai eu un accident et tout va bien maintenant. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Tu as eu un accident ? S'écria Kira. Tu n'as rien au moins ?

-Je vais bien, dit Stiles qui commençait à être agacé. Dites-vous que maintenant, je suis le plus beau mec de cette école !

-Alors, là, ne rêve pas trop, répliqua Lydia en le regardant du pied à la tête. Tu as du charme, je veux bien te l'accorder, mais en aucun cas, tu es un étalon.

-Parce qu'il y a des étalons dans le lycée, fit remarquer Scott en riant.

-Bien sûr… Regardez au niveau des casiers.

Tout le groupe regarda vers la direction demandé et virent un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes hommes qui avait en commun d'avoir, malgré leur habits, un corps bien dessiné.

-Ouah… dit Kira qui se mit à baver devant cette vision. Qui sont ces gars ?

-L'équipe de natation de lycée, répondit la blonde vénitienne en souriant.

-On a une équipe de natation ? Demanda Malia qui voulait aller poser la main sur ces corps appétissants.

-Non seulement, elle est à nous, mais en plus elle est sélectionnée pour les championnats régionaux, et elle fait partie des favorites, expliqua Lydia. Regardez le blond avec son blouson bleu, c'est David Egson. Il n'est qu'en première mais il a un sourire à croquer et il est champion des 400 mètres. A côté, le petit avec un sweat noir, c'est Max Johnson. D'après les rumeurs, c'est un dieu au lit. Mais le must de la crème, l'Étalon de ce lycée, est sans conteste le brun avec le blouson en cuir blanc, celui qui est appuyé sur un casier. Il s'agit de Blake Jefferson. C'est un nouveau qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe cette année, et il déchire tout, à tel point qu'il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe. Mais malgré toutes mes recherches, je ne connais aucune rumeurs sur lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il est en couple ou pas. Il est tellement discret…

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Kira qui regardait Jefferson avec envie.

-Une femme de mon autorité se doit de tout savoir. Même la plus insignifiante des rumeurs, expliqua Lydia en lui souriant.

-Ouais, dit Isaac d'une voix blasée. Ce ne sont que des mecs qui savent nager.

Lydia lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer :

-Au moins eux, ils savent s'habiller, Lahey. Décidément, pourquoi je ne suis qu'entourée de garçons si insignifiants ? Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut aller en cours d'économie car je ne pense pas que Finstock accepte les retards ! Vous venez les filles ?

Après un dernier regard sur l'équipe de natation, Kira et Malia suivirent leur amie.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles leur trouvent de si exceptionnel ! S'exclama Isaac, en regardant à son tour Blake Jefferson

-Il ne faut pas me demander cela, je ne suis pas une fille ! Fit remarquer Scott en souriant et en regardant aussi le brun de l'équipe de natation. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ce Jefferson n'a rien de plus que d'autres gars dans le lycée.

Blake Jefferson, qui sentait un regard sur lui les regarda à son tour et leur sourit.

-Merde ! S'écria, Isaac. C'est à toi qu'il sourit ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit Scott. Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il me sourit et…

-Il faut aller en cours, les gars, le coupa Stiles en les poussant vers la salle de classe. Le coach risque de nous laisser sur le banc de touche lors de l'entraînement si on arrive tous les trois en retard !

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles soupira en remettant ses chaussures. Il venait de finir l'entraînement et Finstock n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait les muscles courbaturés ! Scott et Isaac se trouvaient dans la douche. Lui, il était trop épuisé. Il avait décidé de se doucher chez lui. Il vida son vestiaire en se rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il pense à ramener une nouvelle tenue de rechange.

Il quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Dans les couloirs, près des casiers, il vit un brun qui rangeait ses affaires. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-Salut.

-Stiles, tu m'as fait peur ! Dit Blake en sursautant. Tu n'es pas à ton entraînement ?

-Il vient de finir. Je suis le premier à sortir car je vais me doucher chez moi. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là si tard ?

-J'ai dut rattraper mon contrôle de biologie de ce matin.

-Ouch… je suis désolé pour ça…Fit Stiles gêné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai adoré chaque seconde.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant que Stiles demanda en commençant à marcher :

-Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais une réputation de tombeur !

-Moi, un tombeur ? fit Blake surpris en le suivant. D'où tu sors ça ?

-Lydia t'as décrit comme l'Étalon du lycée ! Si tu l'avais vu comment elle parlait de toi, encore un peu, elle te mangerait !

-Lydia… C'est la blonde vénitienne qui est toujours avec toi ?

-Oui, la seule et unique Lydia Martin ! Elle va sûrement venir te voir, car elle veut te mettre le grappin !

-Si tu me présentais à tes amis, elle saurait que je ne suis pas libre…

Le sourire de Stiles s'effaça.

-Tu es libre, Jefferson, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du lycée qui leur permettait d'accéder au parking. Il faut justement que tu songes à sortir avec une fille de ta classe, comme ça Lydia te laissera tranquille. Elle ne touche pas aux hommes qui sont déjà en couple.

-Stiles ! Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir avec une fille car je t'ai déjà ! Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?! Si ce sont vraiment tes amis, ils accepteront notre histoire, tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement !

-Je ne me cache pas ! Écoutes, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'eux c'est clair ? La vie que je mène avec mes amis ne regarde que nous. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans le groupe. Ils risquent de ne pas t'apprécier et…

-Alors je ferai en sorte de plaire à tout monde. Stiles tu n'auras pas à choisir entre eux et moi, puisque l'on sera tous ensemble.

-Putain, mais tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne veux pas te voir….

Le fils du shérif ne put finir sa phrase, car en promenant son regard sur le parking, il était tombé sur une Camaro noire et son conducteur se tenait debout au niveau de la porte avant et le regardant avec un sourire moqueur.

-Derek… gémit Stiles.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lut jusqu'ici, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Blake Jefferson ferma son casier. Il était fatigué car il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il se retourna et vit Stiles Stilinski en compagnie de Scott McCall riant aux éclats. Son cœur lui fit mal. Pourquoi Stiles ne riait jamais comme ça avec lui ? Il soupira.

Il était arrivé à Beacon Hills fin juillet car son père avait été muté en ville dans une entreprise de comptabilité. Dès le début, il s'était mis à fréquenter les lieux où les jeunes de Beacon Hills avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Il ne voulait pas être catalogué de « nouveau venu » le jour de la rentrée. Il avait horreur de ça. Non, il voulait commencer l'année scolaire en ayant déjà intégré un groupe d'amis. Ce serait plus facile pour la suite.

Il allait souvent à la piscine, puisqu'il pratiquait ce sport depuis l'âge de quatre ans, et qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe de natation dans son ancienne école. Ce fut dans ce lieu qu'il avait rencontré David Egson. Le courant était vite passé entre eux. Et David l'avait ensuite présenté au reste du groupe qui lui proposa d'intégrer l'équipe de natation de Beacon Hills. Ils se débrouillèrent pour qu'il rencontre leur coach qui fut vite impressionné par son talent. Son intégration s'était effectuée en douceur et dans la bonne humeur.

Un soir, après avoir passé son après-midi chez lui à aider sa belle-mère à installer une tonnelle sur la terrasse de la maison, il avait décidé d'aller en boite de nuit. Il aimait danser. Il était de nature très fêtarde et ses anciens amis lui manquaient. Au moins, dans son ancienne ville, il avait ses habitudes mais là… À part ses amis du club de piscine, il ne connaissait personne d'autre.

Après s'être renseigné, il arriva dans l'une des boîtes les plus huppées de la ville. À peine sur la piste de danse, il fut accosté par une horde de filles. Cela ne le déplut pas, il raffolait du corps féminin. Rien n'était plus beau que ça. Qu'est-ce qui était plus magique que la sensation d'entrer et sortir de leurs corps sous leurs gémissements ?

Il savait qu'il plaisait, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Oui, il aimait les femmes et son tableau de chasse était bien rempli. Et même si il les collectionnait, car il ne restait jamais avec la même trop longtemps, il les respectait : il ne sortait jamais avec plusieurs filles en même temps. Non, pas parce qu'il en était amoureux mais, tout simplement, il était fidèle malgré les apparences.

Alors qu'il se laissait porter par la musique, son regard balaya la salle et il tomba sur Stiles. À ce moment-là, plus rien n'exista. Ni les jeune filles qui essayaient d'attirer son regard, ni la musique qui lui perçait les oreilles. Non, la seule chose qui le captivait était ce garçon qui dansait n'importe comment. Il se dégageait de lui une telle assurance, une telle aisance, que ça le fit sourire.

Blake se débrouilla pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Il était attiré par cet homme. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Jamais une personne de même sexe que lui ne l'avait attiré jusqu'à ce jour-là. En s'approchant, il le vit sourire et il prit une décision. Il allait tout faire pour être ami avec lui.

Il savait que c'était bête. Il savait que même s'il venait d'arriver dans cette ville, il avait déjà rencontré du monde qui pouvait lui assurer une bonne rentrée mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne devait pas ignorer ce garçon qui se trémoussait dans un rythme que seul lui connaissait. Puis Il ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda. Il lui sourit et continua de danser. Blake sourit à son tour et l'accompagna sur la musique.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, Stiles l'embrassa dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit, il se laissa faire. Puisqu'il semblait être de ce bord-là, alors il le serait aussi. Mais il ferait en sorte de ne pas être un coup d'un soir.

Il l'emmena chez lui et réussit à le garder jusqu'en milieu de la matinée suivante. Puis ils se revirent régulièrement. Stiles était un amant dominant et très attentionné. Chaque caresse qu'il lui donnait le faisait frémir. Dans ses bras, il oubliait le corps de toutes ces femmes qu'il avait eu dans son lit. S'il s'écoutait, Stiles ne quitterait jamais sa chambre. Il en était raide dingue amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Mais dès le début, Stiles l'avait prévenu : personne ne devait être au courant de leur relation et il ne formait pas un couple. Chacun était libre d'aller voir ailleurs ou de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, comme il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, Blake se débrouilla pour être le seul autour de lui en l'accaparant à longueur de journée et en lui téléphonant la nuit.

Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, Stiles ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Oh, il parlait de tout, lui avait même donné quelques conseils sur le lycée, mais jamais de sa vie privée. Il avait fallu qu'il le croise avec son père en ville pour savoir qu'il était le fils du shérif ! Mais cela ne le démoralisa pas. Il savait qu'avec de la patience, Stiles le regarderait comme il le regardait.

Mais la rentrée des classes le fit redescendre de son beau nuage. Car, même si tout s'était bien passé pour lui et qu'il avait fait bonne impression, il avait découvert Scott McCall. Ce mec était tout le temps collé à Stiles. Bien plus tard, il apprit par ses amis du club de natation que Stiles et Scott étaient de « grands amis » et qu'il étaient inséparables. Il avait aussi appris qu'ils jouaient dans l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée dont McCall était le capitaine et qu'ils se débrouillaient pas mal.

Il avait aussi remarqué la présence de trois belle jeunes filles dont la plus populaire du lycée, la célèbre Lydia Martin, qui avait la réputation d'organiser les plus belles fêtes de la ville, et d'un garçon blond aux cheveux frisés à leurs côtés. Encore, eux, ils ne le dérangeaient pas. Stiles ne s'intéressait pas aux filles et il avait une préférence pour les garçons bruns.

Mais Scott McCall ne lui plaisait pas.

Combien de fois Stiles avait dû écourter et même annuler leur rendez-vous sur un simple appel de McCall ? Et comment croyez-vous qu'il s'était sentit lorsqu'il avait surpris le shérif de la ville inviter McCall à dîner alors que lui-même n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la maison de son amant ? Et voir Stiles rire à ses côtés, avoir un visage joyeux alors qu'avec lui, il se contentait de parler simplement, lui brisait le cœur. Oui, il détestait McCall. il était persuadé que c'était à cause de lui que Stiles cachait leur relation.

Mais, ce qu'il ressentait pour le meilleur ami de son amant, n'était rien comparé à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon de la veille. Un certain Derek.

La veille, lorsque Stiles avait posé son regard sur ce gars en murmurant son nom, il lui avait tout simplement dit de partir et était partit le rejoindre sans se retourner.

Il ne connaissait pas ce Derek. Il n'était pas au lycée et semblait plus vieux, mais il avait vu Stiles se comporter d'une manière très enjôleuse à ses côtés. Or, depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Et ces sourires qui faisaient le tour de son visage avec des yeux qui ne cessaient de briller... Il n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre inférieure ! Et, pour couronner le tout, ce Derek était brun aux yeux verts !

Il se l'avouait, il était jaloux. Stiles lui avait bien dit qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple et qu'ils arrêteraient de se voir dès que l'un d'eux se lierait dans une relation sérieuse avec une autre personne. Et il le sentait au plus profond de lui que Derek était cette personne. Il allait lui prendre Stiles.

Il pouvait supporter McCall et sa clique autour de Stiles car il les voyait à l'école. Mais ce Derek…

Blake soupira en voyant McCall passer une main autour du cou de Stiles et l'entraîner plus loin dans le couloir.

Cette nuit, il avait pris une décision. Il aimait trop Stiles pour le perdre.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles soupira. Derek était revenu. Il fit un micro sourire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la veille, il avait cru que c'était un mirage. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait regardé avec ses yeux moqueurs, son cœur avait voulu sortir de sa poitrine. Il se souvint qu'il avait renvoyé Blake chez lui et avait couru dans sa direction. Oh, ils ne s'étaient rien dit. De toutes façons, Derek ne parlait jamais. Non, ils s'étaient contentés de se regarder et de se sourire. Derek lui avait seulement demandé comment il allait mais rien de plus. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas resté seuls longtemps : Scott et Isaac, accompagnés des filles, les avaient rejoint quelques temps plus tard.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils se rendraient tous au bowling le soir même pour fêter le retour du « Surwolf », mais Stiles était rentré chez lui, car il avait des choses à faire. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'envoyer des textos à celui qui peuplait ses rêves plus tard dans la soirée :

( _ **Flash-back des textos**_ )

 **Stiles :** _Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé, que tu es bien de retour parmi nous._

 **Derek :** _Je t'assure, tu n'es pas encore sénile. Je suis bien là._

 **Stiles :** _Espèce d'enfoiré ! Sais-tu à quel point je me suis inquiété ? Sais-tu que tu m'as manqué ? Mais non, tu t'en fous de ça ! Et puis vers qui devais-je me tourner si j'avais eu une crise ?_

 **Derek :** _Tu n'as pas fait de crise, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si tu en avais fait une, je savais que Scott serait près de toi._

 **Stiles :** _Ce n'est pas Scott que j'ai envie d'avoir dans mon lit, Derek._

 **Derek :** _J'ai cru le comprendre en effet._

 **Stiles :** _Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Et tu étais où ? Peter était-il avec toi ? T'a-t-il bien traité ? Est-il rentré avec toi ? Tu ne vas plus partir, n'est-ce pas ? De toutes façons, nous sommes toujours une même et unique meute, hein ? Je t'ai manqué ? As-tu pensé à moi ?_

 **Derek :** _Alors par ordre : C'est personnel. Quelque part sur la planète. Oui. Oui. Oui. Non. Oui. Toute la meute m'a manqué et j'ai pensé à elle tout le temps._

 **Stiles :** _Je te déteste._

 **Derek :** _Je crois l'avoir compris._

 **Stiles :** _Tu m'as manqué, Derek._

 **Derek :** _Tu te contredis, Stiles_.

 **Stiles :** _Je veux te voir. Viens me rejoindre._

 **Derek :** _Cela ne serait pas possible. Mais si tu voulais me voir pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec nous au bowling ?_

 **Stiles :** _Parce que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te traîner dans les toilette et te faire hurler mon nom. Or, il y a trop de monde là-bas et tu te serais retenu, ce que je n'aime pas. Alors que dans ma chambre, personne ne m'empêcherait de t'entendre._

 **Derek :** _Pourtant tu sembles avoir été occupé. Qui était ce jeune homme avec toi lorsque je t'ai vu ? Vos odeurs étaient mélangées._

À ce moment-là, il se souvint qu'il avait pesté. Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec Jefferson. Et Derek, celui à qui il voulait la cacher, l'avait découvert d'un simple coup d'œil. Puis, après réflexion, il s'était dit que c'était bien ainsi. Il n'y avait jamais eut de mensonges entre eux et Derek avait le droit de savoir. Il lui avait donc répondu :

 **Stiles :** _Il s'appelle Blake Jefferson, c'est un nouveau venu à Beacon Hills. Oui, il est mon amant. Mais comme tu es de retour, je vais cesser de le voir._

 **Derek :** _Ne fait rien de tel. Il ne faut pas t'arrêter de vivre pour moi._

 **Stiles :** _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Au contraire maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir revivre ! C'est toi que je veux dans mon lit, à mes côtés. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi venir à tes côtés. Je te rendrais heureux, Derek, je te le promets !_

 **Derek :** _Stiles, ne m'attends pas car je ne reviendrai pas. Occupe-toi bien de lui, d'accord ?_

 **Stiles** _ **:**_ _Non, pas d'accord. Il a beau avoir les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que toi, Il n'est pas toi._

 **Derek :** _Je vais devoir te laisser, car je suis occupé._

 **Stiles :** _Je comprends. Mais Derek… Je t'aime._

 **Derek :** _Au revoir Stiles._

(Fin _ **du Flash-back des textos**_ )

Stiles avait relut plusieurs fois cette conversation le long de la journée. Son sourire s'était fané. Il n'était pas en tort, n'est-ce pas ? C'était Derek qui s'était envolé sans laisser de trace, ni d'adresse… C'était lui qui était partis comme un voleur ! Et puis, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Donc il ne l'avait pas trompé avec Jefferson… N'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir le rôle de l'amant infidèle ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il risquait de perdre beaucoup dans cette histoire ? Tout simplement parce que Derek ne voulait plus de lui...

Alors il se souvint de toutes les histoires d'amour de Derek. Paige, Kate, Jennifer… Elles se sont toutes mal terminées, et le pauvre homme en est toujours ressortis blessé. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? À peine Derek avait-il tourné le dos qu'il était partit voir ailleurs ! C'est normal qu'il le fuit à présent ! Il avait agi comme ces salopes de Kate et de Jennifer ! Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Il l'aimait, lui.

C'était Derek qu'il voulait dans ses bras ! Il allait mettre un terme à son histoire avec Blake et irait voir cet entêté de loup-garou pour le forcer à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il irait même plus loin : il officialisera son union avec Derek !

Oui, il ferait ça. Il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Même si Derek n'était toujours pas facile à vivre et à comprendre, il ne voulait le changer pour rien au monde. Après tout, ce n'est pas à lui de tout tenter pour la personne dont il était amoureux ?

-Stiles, il y a un problème ? Fit la voix de Scott qui le fit sursauter.

-Hein ?...Non tout va bien !

Ils se trouvaient sur le chemin qui les menait à l'entraînement et ils étaient entourés des membres de la meute qui allaient encore au lycée.

-Stiles, dit Lydia en le fixant attentivement. Cela fait cinq minutes que tu es silencieux.

-Et c'est la fin du monde ? Demanda Stiles qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Stiles, tu es toujours en train de parler! Répliqua Malia tandis que Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais bien, repris Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Scott et Isaac s'échangèrent un regard et le blond dit :

-En tout cas c'était cool hier soir. Voir Derek m'a fait du bien !

-Oui, reprit Lydia. C'est vrai que sans lui, la meute n'était pas entière.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Scott.

-Vous a-t-il dit où est-ce qu'il est partit ? Et vous a-t-il donné la raison de son départ ? Demanda Stiles.

-Non, répondit Isaac.

-J'ai beau lui avoir posé des questions, il arrivait toujours à détourner la conversation, fit Lydia énervée. N'empêche, je trouve qu'il a changé.

-Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, reprit Kira, mais je l'aime bien ! Il a l'air si calme !

Stiles la regarda comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse bêtise du monde.

-Heu… On parle bien de Derek Hale ? Demanda-il lentement. Vous savez l'homme qui ne fait que grogner et cogner avant même de réfléchir !

Scott rigola et confirma :

-Cela peut paraître étrange, mais c'est vrai Stiles. Il avait l'air plus…

-…Assagi ! Termina Isaac.

-Oui, approuva Lydia. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait durant son escapade !

-Moi je le trouve beau, dit Malia. Vous savez s'il est lié ?

-Heu… pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Demanda Scott en regardant Stiles qui fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est un loup garou, qui a été alpha, il a donc le sens des responsabilités. De plus il porte en lui l'odeur d'une meute soudée et unie…

-Dont tu fais partie, la coupa Stiles.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, moi, termina la coyote-garou sans prendre en compte la remarque de Stiles.

-Heu… Malia, commença Scott, avec douceur. Ne t'aventure pas dans ce chemin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

-Derek ne croit plus en l'amour, lui expliqua Isaac. Il risque de te rembarrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Kira curieuse.

-En fait, c'est que toutes les personnes avec qui il est sorti lui ont…

-Stiles !

Le groupe se retourna et virent avec surprise le leader de l'équipe de natation, Blake Jefferson, sauter au cou de Stiles et l'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

 **Ne me tapez pas! Et ne tuez pas Blake! (J'ai encore besoin de lui!)**

 **Plus serieusement, merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles, par pur réflexe, répondit au baiser. Mais lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et en présence de qui, il voulut s'éloigner, mais son amant le devança et s'écarta de lui en lui faisant des baisers papillons.

-Mon entraînement a été annulé, dit-il en lui souriant. J'ai donc décidé d'assister au tien…

En guise de réponse, Stiles lui lança un regard noir et Blake sursauta en entendant un grognement venir de Scott.

-Je suis Lydia Martin ! S'écria la blonde vénitienne en lui tendant la main et en lui forçant de lâcher Stiles.

-Bonjour, Je suis Blake Jefferson… Je fais partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée.

-Je le sais, ta réputation t'a précédé ! Viens ici que je te présente, fit la jeunne fille en l'attirant vers elle. Voici, Kira, Malia, Isaac et Scott. Nous sommes des amis de Stiles. En général, on sait tout de sa vie, mais il ne nous a pas trop parlé de sa vie sexuelle ces derniers temps… Alors depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

Stiles poussa un soupir de colère et les dépassa sans dire un mot. Blake voulut le suivre mais Scott le retint par le bras et lui dit d'une voix froide :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le suivre car je ne pense pas que Finstock apprécierait de te voir dans les vestiaires. Si tu veux lui parler tu le verras à la fin de l'entraînement.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla rejoindre son meilleur ami sans se retourner.

-Viens, Blake, on va les encourager sur les gradins, sourit Kira.

Blake hocha doucement la tête et suivit les filles.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles était sur le banc en train d'écouter les dernières consignes du coach. En fait il n'écoutait pas. Il bouillonnait de colère. Il s'était défoulé à l'entraînement et avait si bien joué que le coach lui avait obligé de garder cet état d'esprit lors de leur prochain match si il ne voulait pas finir castré.

Mais ce qui obnubilait ses pensées c'était le comportement de Blake. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Au moment où il voulait officialiser sa relation avec Derek ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit de se tenir éloigné de ses amis ? Il ne savait pas dans quel monde il entrait !

Sa colère était au summum. Il voulait faire mal. Très mal. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Depuis sa première fois avec Derek. Pour essayer de se calmer, il se mit à bouger ses jambes et s'efforça d'écouter Finstock. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'il tape sur quelqu'un !

Il ferma les yeux. Il allait se défouler sur Blake. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de lui lancer une corde au cou ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? À cause cet idiot, il avait dut prendre des décisions qu'il ne voulait pas !

Une main vint doucement se poser sur sa jambe gauche afin qu'il arrête de la bouger. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Scott qui essayait de le calmer le plus discrètement possible.

Finstock finit enfin de parler et les libéra. Au moment où tout le monde se leva, Scott et Isaac se retournèrent vers la forêt qui se situait aux abords du terrain. Stiles qui avait suivi le mouvement de ses amis regarda à son tour et aperçut l'ombre d'un loup assis.

Derek.

Il sourit. Alors, sans se retourner, il se dirigea vers la forêt afin de le rejoindre. Quand il fut presque arrivé à sa hauteur, le loup noir se mit debout et l'entraîna un peu plus au cœur de la forêt, et s'arrêta dans un endroit dégagé, près d'un gros arbre. Durant le chemin, sa colère s'était un peu tarie. Il savait que c'était dût à la présence de Derek. Bordel de Dieu, comment allait-il faire sans lui ?

Stiles le regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir en prenant appui sur l'arbre. Le loup s'approcha et lui lécha la joue. Stiles esquissa un micro sourire et lui enlaça la tête tout en accolant leurs fronts et en lui caressant derrière les oreilles.

Il se mit à pleurer alors que les ronronnements du loup se firent entendre. Comme il lui avait manqué !

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Ils ne sauraient le dirent. Quand Stiles fut calmé, il caressa le loup qui le regardait en inclinant la tête.

-Je te demande pardon, Derek, s'excusa Stiles d'une voix cassée. J'ai agi comme un con et là je paie les pots cassés… Je voulais tant que tu sois à mes côtés et officialiser notre histoire, mais ce n'est plus possible. Blake a officialisé la nôtre devant toute la meute avant que je n'ai pu rompre avec lui… Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière car maintenant la meute est au courant, donc c'est du sérieux… Je suis désolé…

Il se remit à pleurer. Le loup lui lécha les joues pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient. Stiles renifla et continua :

-Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il croyait bien faire… Et toi… Toi, tu ne veux plus de moi… Parce que j'ai été voir ailleurs alors que tu étais parti… Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écris… Ou même m'envoyer un petit texto ! Même pour dire un simple « coucou » ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait Derek ? Car si tu l'avais fait j'aurai compris que tu allais revenir et je ne serai jamais parti voir Jefferson… C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Le loup grogna, ce qui fit rire l'humain.

-Tu as raison, poursuivit-il. C'est moi qui suis en tort. Je t'ai trompé derrière ton dos. J'aurais dû savoir que tu allais revenir. C'est chez toi ici. Nous sommes ta meute. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner… Pardon Derek… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Mais comme me l'a appris mon père, je dois faire face à mes responsabilités…. Et je ne veux pas… Derek, comprends-moi, s'il te plaît… Crois-moi… Je t'aime… Mais je dois quitter la meute.

Le loup redressa ses oreilles et ancra son regard bleu électrique dans ceux de Stiles qui lui fit un sourire à travers les larmes et reprit son discours :

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de vouloir me tordre le cou… Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés et que la meute est au courant de ma liaison avec Jefferson, je me dois de sortir avec lui. Mais, Derek, il ne connaît rien au milieu du surnaturel. C'est un humain de pure souche qui est persuadé que les loups-garous ne sont que des légendes. Et même si je lui en parlais, Scott ne l'accepterait jamais dans la meute… Alors je veux préserver son humanité intacte… Comme je ne veux plus que quelqu'un ne meurt par ma faute et que je veux respecter votre secret, je ne vais rien lui dire… Mais Derek… Si je continue à assister aux réunions de la meute où je vais te voir… Je vais craquer… Je t'aime, putain… Et si je te vois… mes bonnes résolutions vont s'envoler… Être proche de toi tout en étant si loin… Je risque de faire une connerie… Alors… Derek… S'il-te plaît… Je respecte ton choix de ne plus être avec moi, respecte mon choix de quitter la meute…

Le loup lui lécha de nouveau les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler. Stiles lui caressa la tête et poursuivit :

-Je ne dirai rien à Scott car il refusera de me laisser partir et sera capable de se défouler sur Jefferson. Je saurai trouver des excuses pour chaque réunion que je louperais… Et si jamais vous avez besoin de faire des recherches, allez voir mon père. C'est un Stilinski, après tout. Et en plus il est Shérif. Il vous sera d'une grande aide.

Il regarda le loup et dit faiblement :

-Tu vas me manquer Derek, ça va être horrible !

Stiles se remit à pleurer dans le cou du loup.

 **§§§O§§§**

Lorsque Stiles entra chez lui, le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis longtemps. Il avait remarqué sa Jeep dans l'allée et les lumières allumées. Et quand il franchit le seuil de la maison, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son père l'accueillir avec la mine inquiète.

-Je suis désolé, P'pa, dit-il avant que le shérif ne dise un mot, j'étais avec …

-… Derek, je sais. Scott a ramené ta Jeep et tes affaires. Ça va fils ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pourquoi Derek voulait te parler ? Ce n'est pas Scott l'Alpha ?

-Si mais, en fait c'est moi qui avais des choses à lui dire… En face… Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le téléphone…

-Je vois… Stiles ? Tu me dirais si tu avais un problème ?

Stiles lui sourit avant de répondre :

-Je te promets que tu seras le premier à être au courant.

-Mhm… Même avant Scott ? Demanda son père en plissant les yeux.

-Allons Papa ! Scott est comme la continuité de ma personne, c'est normal qu'il sache tout avant tout le monde !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais je dois prendre ma douche…

-Vas-y, je vais réchauffer la nourriture. Oh, Scott a aussi rapporté ton portable et il a demandé que tu l'appelles à ton arrivée !

-J'y vais de ce pas !

Stiles monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Il vit son sac de cours sur son lit et son portable sur son bureau. Il alla prendre l'appareil et l'alluma. Il y avait beaucoup de messages de la part de Lydia et de Blake. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir sans avoir eu un contact avec Scott. Surtout qu'il savait que son meilleur ami l'attendait pour avoir une discussion. Il prit son courage à deux mains et composa un texto :

 **Stiles :** _Merci d'avoir ramené mon bébé et mes affaires._

Comme il s'y attendait, la réponse vint tout de suite après.

 **Scott :** _De rien. Bon tu m'expliques ?_

 **Stiles :** _Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je suis en couple avec Jefferson._

 **Scott :** _Et Derek ?_

 **Stiles :** _Quoi, « et Derek ? »_

 **Scott :** _Je croyais que tu sortais avec lui ! Bon OK, il est partit je ne sais où, mais il est revenu, pourquoi vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble ?_

 **Stiles :** _Tu es en train de me dire que toute la meute était au courant pour Derek et moi depuis le début ?!_

 **Scott :** _Tu oublies que nous somme des loups garous, Stiles. Nous avons sentis son odeur sur toi et ton odeur sur lui. Pour les filles c'est sûrement Lydia qui a dut les prévenir. Tu la connais rien ne lui échappe, à elle !_

 **Stiles :** _Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!_

 **Scott :** _Parce que tu ne m'as rien dit non plus. J'attendais que tu me le dises pour en parler, surtout quand j'ai compris que c'était quand tu n'allais pas bien que tu allais le voir. Au début, je ne te le cache pas, cela m'a blessé, mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te donner ce qu'il t'apportait et que c'était bien mieux comme ça… J'avais aussi peur que tu puisses croire que je te jugerai car tu as et une aventure avec Malia et que le fait de te voir avec Derek, qui est un homme, change mon opinion sur toi… Et puis il est partit. Je t'ai vu sombrer et je lui en ai voulu, mais contre toute attente tu as su remonter la pente. Seul, encore une fois. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'osais te parler de lui de peur de te revoir plonger dans ta déprime. Mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas l'oublier car tu lisais régulièrement vos anciens textos que vous vous échangiez. Là encore, je ne voulais pas intervenir car je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Et enfin, il est revenu. Et j'ai pensé que vous pourrez enfin vous remettre ensemble, et ben non, ce connard de Jefferson pointe son nez ! D'où il sort au fait ?_

 **Stiles :** _Du Montana. Il parait que c'est grand._

 **Scott :** _Eh ben, il n'a qu'à y retourner ! Tu laisses ce plouc de côté et va voir Derek !_

 **Stiles :** _Derek ne veut plus de moi, Scott._

 **Scott :** _Merde… Il te l'a dit ce soir ?_

 **Stiles :** _Dès qu'il est arrivé, je lui ai fait du rentre-dedans, et il m'a rembarré direct. Il a croisé Jefferson et a senti nos odeurs mélangées. C'est comme si je l'ai trompé derrière son dos._

 **Scott :** _Mais… tu ne peux pas lui expliquer ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu es avec le gros nase ?_

 **Stiles :** _Fin juillet. Je l'ai rencontré dans une boite de nuit._

 **Scott :** _Depuis quand vas-tu en boite sans moi ?!_

 **Stiles :** _Scott, j'y suis allé pour m'envoyer en l'air. C'était soit ça, soit je m'acharnais sur moi pour oublier la solitude qu'avait laissé l'absence de Derek._

 **Scott :** _Je vois… Il y a eu d'autres personnes que Jefferson ?_

 **Stiles :** _Non, il a été le seul._

 **Scott** _ **:**_ _Alors dit tout ça à Derek. Dit lui dans quel état tu es… Dis lui que tu l'aime à en crever et que Jefferson ne représente rien pour toi…_

 **Stiles :** _Nous savons toi et moi par quoi est passé Derek dans ses histoires de cœur. Paige qui meure dans ses bras, Kate qui tue toute sa famille, Jennifer qui lui ment et le manipule et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le trompe dès qu'il tourne le dos avec le premier venu… Tu crois réellement qu'il va me pardonner ?_

 **Scott :** _Tu ne l'as pas trompé avec le premier venu, Stiles ! Il est partit en avril et tu as rencontré Jefferson à la fin Juillet !_

 **Stiles :** _Le résultat est le même Scott. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il reviendrait. J'aurais dû l'attendre._

 **Scott :** _Il n'avait qu'à t'écrire une lettre ! Ben flûte alors… C'est réellement mort, alors ?_

 **Stiles :** _J'aimerais remonter le temps afin de l'empêcher de partir… Le forcer à me parler…_

 **Scott :** _Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_

 **Stiles :** _Il me manque, Scott._

 **Scott :** _Et ce soir, vous vous êtes dit quoi ?_

 **Stiles :** _Nous nous sommes dit adieu._

 **Scott :** _Stiles… Romps avec Jefferson et va lui demander pardon…_

 **Stiles :** _Non. Je lui ai déjà demandé pardon, et cela n'a pas changé. Je vais vivre ma relation avec Blake sincèrement. Je ne ferai plus la même erreur !_

 **Scott :** _Justement, je persiste à croire que tu fais une grosse erreur._

 **Stiles :** _C'est la seule solution que je vois. Je sais que cela serait dur mais je vais finir par l'oublier. Vois ce qui s'est passé avec Lydia._

 **Scott :** _Stiles, tu as aimé Lydia depuis notre primaire, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu la considères comme une bonne amie ! Soit dix ans plus tard ! Tu crois que tu pourras oublier Derek si facilement ?_

 **Stiles :** _J'ai pu oublier Lydia en la fréquentant beaucoup. Et comme je côtoie régulièrement Derek grâce aux réunions avec la meute, cela ne devait pas se poser de problème._

 **Scott :** _Si tu le dis. Mais saches que si tu as un problème, je suis là. Tu es mon frère et je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, OK ?_

 **Stiles :** _Merci, mec. Bon, je vais me doucher, avec toute cette histoire je dois sentir à des kilomètres !_

 **Scott :** _OK_ _, on se voit demain. Salut._

 **Stiles :** _Salut._

Stiles ferma les yeux un moment avant de composer un autre message.

 **Stiles :** _J'espère pour toi que tu as éloigné toutes les personnes qui te tournent autour car maintenant que c'est officiel, je ne supporterai pas l'infidélité._

La réponse lui vint vite :

 **Blake :** _Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Ça va mieux ? Je suis désolé, mais je pensais bien faire._

 **Stiles :** _Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne revenons pas dans le passé. Allons plutôt vers l'avenir._

 **Blake :** _Je suis si heureux. Tu verras, à mes côtés, tu seras un homme comblé._

 **Stiles :** _Je suis fatigué… Je vais me coucher._

 **Blake** _ **:**_ _D'accord, bonne nuit mon lapin !_

Stiles posa son téléphone sur le lit. Ce même lit qui avait accueilli plusieurs fois le corps si parfait de Derek. Ces mêmes draps que le loup-garou avait mordu pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir lorsque l'adolescent touchait sa prostate.

En repensant à toutes ces fois où il avait le loup-garou dans ses bras, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Cela remontait à trop longtemps. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir une autre nuit avec Derek !

 **§§§O§§§**

Lorsque Stiles arriva au lycée le lendemain matin, il fut accueilli par une Lydia en colère sur le parking.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il descendait de sa Jeep.

-Bonjour Lydia, lui répondit-il, blasé. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ?

-STILES STILINSKI !

-Lydia, soupira Stiles. Je suis rentré très tard hier soir, je n'ai pas bien dormi, et je suis fatigué. Donc, sois gentille, attends que je sois en forme pour me faire tous les reproches que tu veux.

La jeune fille le regarda, peinée. Elle attendit qu'il ferme sa voiture et lui demanda :

-Tu es réellement en couple avec Jefferson ?

-Oui, et il y a rien à dire.

-Et Derek ? Il est de retour, tu…

-C'est du passé, Lydia, le coupa Stiles d'une voix sèche.

Lydia le regarda surprise et reprit, les larmes aux yeux :

-Tu es en train de faire une connerie, Stiles. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent Blake qui les avait rejoints en souriant.

-Lydia, poursuivit-il en hochant la tête. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant de manière forcée. Je… Je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard, Stiles.

-Je l'ai fait fuir ? Demanda Blake en la regardant partir.

-Mais non, fit Stiles en soupirant. Viens, on va en cours.

Il passa devant mais son amant lui attrapa le bras.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Blake lui sourit.

-C'est officiel, toi et moi, hein ?

-Oui, Blake. Soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait en sorte pour que cela le soit ?

-Donc, je peux faire ça sans que cela pose problème ?

Et il l'embrassa.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **... Heu... Si je répète que j'ai ÉNORMÉMENT besoin de Blake Jefferson, vous le laissez tranquille?( Et par la même occasion, vous me pardonnerez?)**

 **Non? Alors, dites-vous que cela aurait put être Liam à sa place, (je me serai arrangé pour le physique en disant que Stiles recherchait le contraire de Derek) mais la saison 4 n'avait pas encore démarrer quand j'ai écrit les premiers chapitres...**

 **Vous êtes toujours en colère? Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous promets de vous répondre.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dit à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Stiles ferma les yeux en soupirant. De quoi se plaignait-il ? Il était heureux et tout allait bien pour lui. Il avait un père formidable avec qui il discutait de tout, des amis toujours présents pour lui, il était très populaire au lycée, son équipe de Lacrosse, où il était titulaire, était favorite pour le championnat, et un petit ami qui l'aimait comme un fou.

Que demander de plus ?

Blake était toujours présent à ses côtés. Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Grâce à lui, il avait retrouvé la joie de la natation et même si il était loin d'être accepté dans l'équipe du lycée, il n'avait pas à rougir de ses performances. Ils sortaient régulièrement, que ce soit pour aller danser, voir un film, ou même pour aller un week-end hors de Beacon Hills. Lorsqu'ils étaient chacun chez eux, ils dormaient très tard le soir car ils passaient leur nuit à se parler au téléphone. Il avait vraiment une vie de rêve. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens aimeraient être à sa place. Il avait tout ce qu'un adolescent pouvait rêver.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Oui, il avait tout, mais non, il n'était pas heureux.

Comment pouvez-vous être heureux alors que chaque sourire que vous effectuez n'atteignait jamais vos yeux ? Que chaque jour passé au lycée vous apportait une telle souffrance ? Que chaque moment où vous êtes entouré d'autres élèves, vous jouez la comédie alors que vous n'avez qu'une envie, celle de vous enfermer dans les toilettes afin de pleurer tous les larmes de votre corps ?

Comment en était-il arrivé à cela ? Comment en était-il arrivé à tromper tout le monde ? Pour cela, il fallait remercier Blake Jefferson, son tendre petit ami, et Scott McCall, son meilleur ami.

Scott et Blake ne s'aimaient pas. Pire, ils se détestaient cordialement. Pour éviter que l'alpha saute sur l'humain pour lui arracher les boyaux, Stiles évitait de les faire se croiser. Que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors. Et il ne parlait jamais de l'un quand il était avec l'autre et vice versa.

Oh, cette haine ne s'était pas faite du jour au lendemain. Au début, toute la meute se réunissait au déjeuner avec Blake et ses amis de natation. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et cela se passait bien. Mais plus les jours passèrent et plus un malaise s'installa au sein de tout le groupe car la meute ne pouvait plus parler librement des problèmes du surnaturel. Ce malaise s'intensifia lorsque Stiles commença à manquer les réunions de la meute au profit de Blake. Et cela explosa lorsque Scott voulut avoir une discussion avec Stiles pour lui faire un compte-rendu d'une des réunions qu'il avait raté au moment où Blake vint le chercher pour un rendez-vous prévu depuis un moment.

Scott avait été dans une telle colère qu'il avait fallu qu'Isaac l'emmène ailleurs pour éviter que Blake aperçoive ses yeux qui étaient devenus rouges. Et même s'il était parti plus tard s'excuser auprès de l'alpha, Stiles avait prit la décision de séparer Blake et Scott. Il consacrait son temps à ses amis durant les cours et l'entraînement et tout son temps libre à Blake.

Il était vrai que le peu de temps qu'il passait avec la meute ne lui permettait pas d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde des loups-garous et compagnie. Même si c'était ce qu'il avait voulu afin de protéger Blake, cela le peinait car il voyait que cela l'éloignait de ses amis. Autant qu'il s'était fait de nouveau amis grâce à sa relation avec Blake, autant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à chaque pleine lune.

Il ne se voilait pas la face. La meute lui manquait. Les voir au lycée et juste les saluer à chaque fois qu'il les croisait en cours lui brisait le cœur. Mais il devait sourire et contrôler les battements de son cœur. Car si Scott ou Isaac venait à apprendre qu'il souffrait de cette situation, ils n'hésiteront pas à déverser leur colère sur Blake.

Oui, il trompait tout le monde.

Stiles poussa un soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Non, il n'était pas heureux. Il n'y avait pas eu un jour où il ne pleurait pas. Il n'y avait pas un jour où son cœur ne lui faisait pas mal. Certains jours, il lui arrivait de ne pas manger car son estomac était trop noué pour lui permettre d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il n'en pouvait plus. En plus de la tension entre Blake et Scott, il y avait l'absence de Derek à ses côtés qui le rendait fou.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit « au revoir », ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, la meute ne lui en donnait pas. Non pas pour le punir ou quoi que ce soit, mais chacun connaissait ses sentiment et aucun ne voulait le voir souffrir. Donc personne ne parlait de Derek en sa présence.

Il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'aller à son loft pour le voir mais, il ne le faisait pas. Il ne devait pas flancher, et tenir à ses résolutions, même si le fait de le savoir dans la même ville que lui le rendait fou. Il avait beau passer son temps avec Blake et lui faire l'amour dans toutes les positions que l'on pouvait imaginer, il n'était pas comblé. Il lui arrivait même de se masturber en pensant au loup-garou alors que Blake dormait à côté de lui !

Derek lui manquait. Tout son corps le réclamait. Il voulait toucher sa peau. Il voulait l'embrasser et couvrir son corps de baisers. Il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom quand il entrait en lui…

Stiles se leva d'un bond. Il n'allait pas recommencer. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils s'étaient dit « au revoir ». Cela faisait deux mois que Derek lui avait dit de continuer sa vie. Même si il lui manquait, il devait se ressaisir.

Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Son père était sûrement en bas. Il enfila un sweat à capuche et alla rejoindre le shérif à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il s'efforcera à avaler quelque chose.

Arrivé en bas, il vit le shérif assit dans cuisine qui regardait un dossier, les sourcils foncés. Il en fut surpris car c'était rare de le voir plonger dans le travail dès le matin, surtout dans la cuisine !

-'Lut, papa. Un problème ?

-Mhm… lui répondit John sans lever les yeux.

-Papa ?

-Oh, Stiles. Dit le shérif en le regardant brièvement. Bonjour fils, bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en prenant un verre de jus et en s'asseyant en face de lui. Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il vit son père soupirer en se massant les yeux. Il lui expliqua d'une voix lasse :

-Je suis sur une enquête d'enlèvement d'enfant.

-Enlèvement d'enfant ? Répéta Stiles surpris. À Beacon Hills ?

-Oui. Enlèvement d'enfants. De bébé exactement.

-Mais qui enlèverait un bébé ? Il y a plusieurs cas ?

-C'est le cinquième cas hier soir… Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que l'on n'a aucun indice ! La seule chose que l'on sait c'est que l'enfant est enlevé la nuit tandis que les parents dorment à côté.

-Il y a bien des empreintes ?

-Justement ! Il n'y a aucun indice ! L'enfant disparaît, tout simplement ! Cette histoire va me rendre fou… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer mes recherches. Pour le moment, on essaie de tout cacher à la population pour éviter la panique, mais on a peur qu'il y a des fuites surtout avec l'approche de Noël…Oh, au fait tu pourras en parler à Derek, pour voir ce qu'il en pense ? Peut-être qu'il trouvera un indice qu'il nous aura échappé, et qui… Stiles ?

Son fils s'était levé à la mention du nom du loup-garou et se tenait devant l'évier où il avait posé son verre et le tournait le dos. Il le vit soupirer avant de déclarer:

-J'en parlerai à Scott au lycée, si tu veux…

John ferma les yeux et demanda avec douceur :

-Stiles, dois-je avoir une conversation avec Derek sur le fait que je n'hésiterais pas à lui enfoncer une balle en argent entre les deux yeux si jamais il te faisait du mal ?

En entendant ça, Stiles se retourna brusquement vers son père et s'écria en rougissant :

-Papa ! Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Je ne…

-Oh, Stiles, pas de mensonge, s'il-te plaît ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu dors de moins en moins à la maison depuis qu'il est revenu ? Et que lorsque tu rentres, tu as déjà pris ta douche alors que tu n'as pas eu entraînement ces jours-là ? Que tu es de plus en plus rêveur et qu'il faut t'appeler plusieurs fois pour que tu daignes t'intéresser à ce qui se passe autour de toi ? Que Scott ne vient plus à la maison ou n'appelle plus parce qu'il sait que tu n'y es pas ! Et je ne parle pas des nuits où tu n'es pas discret et que c'est sur son prénom que tu t'envoles au septième ciel !

Stiles ferma les yeux. Il était rouge de honte. Bordel de Dieu, il allait avoir **cette** conversation avec son père maintenant ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il préférait les hommes !

-Stiles… Écoutes… Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? Saches que…

-Je ne sors pas avec Derek, Papa. Je t'assure.

Son père le regarda attentivement et déclara après un silence :

-Mais tu le voudrais n'est-ce pas ?

-Grave… Répondit le fils en se rasseyant avant d'essuyer une larme. Si tu savais à quel point je le désire !

-… Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche ? Ne me dis pas que c'est mon accord que tu attendais !

Malgré ses larmes, Stiles sourit.

-J'ai eu ma chance, Papa, expliqua-il. Mais j'ai fait une connerie, et il ne veut plus de moi.

-Une connerie ?

-Une énorme, papa.

-Ok… Stiles, tu sais dans un couple, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas. Tu ne verras jamais une histoire d'amour sans accroc. Mais pour que cela marche et que ça dure dans le temps, il n y'a pas de secret, il faut que vous communiquez entre vous…

-C'est là qu'était le problème, papa. Derek et moi, on ne se parlait pas. On…

-Je ne veux pas connaître les détails, Stiles.

Devant le silence de son fils qui avait les yeux rivés sur la table, John reprit :

-Tout le monde fait des conneries, Stiles…

-Je l'ai trompé, papa.

-…

\- Et oui, papa, fit Stiles d'une voix sarcastique. Ton fils est un putain d'infidèle !

-Stiles…

-Je sais que j'ai merdé, continua Stiles en pleurs. Mais il est parti sans laisser d'adresse et moi je l'ai attendu… On n'en avait jamais parlé… Et Blake est arrivé… Oh papa, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je voudrais remonter le temps et empêcher tout ça !

Voir son fils en pleurs lui fit mal. Et, même si il n'avait pas compris toute l'histoire, hormis le fait que Stiles était responsable de cette situation, il lui prit la main et dit d'une voix ferme :

-Alors va le voir. Va lui dire tout ce que me dis ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Stiles.

-Non papa.

Stiles s'essuya les yeux.

-On en a déjà discuté. De toutes façons, je suis avec Blake maintenant… Il s'occupe bien de moi.

-Mais ce n'est son prénom que tu soupires la nuit.

-Je le sais… Mais cela va me passer…

-Si tu le dis. Je persiste à te dire que tu n'utilises pas la bonne solution. Mais, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Et peu importe ton choix, je te soutiendrai. Tu me présenteras ce… Blake quand tu seras prêt à le faire.

Il se leva et se mit à ranger son dossier en poursuivant :

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais il se fait tard et tu vas être en retard à l'école. Tu veux que je te dépose aujourd'hui ?

-Non c'est bon, je retourne à la douche et je vais y aller.

John serra son fils dans ses bras et lui fit une bise sur son front.

-Mange quelque chose avant de partir, fils. Et sois à la maison ce soir. Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas dîné ensemble toi et moi avec nos vies décousues.

Stiles lui sourit en guise de promesse, et partit prendre ses affaires.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles se gara sur le parking du lycée mais ne sortit pas de sa Jeep. Il n'en pouvait plus. Était-ce le prix à payer pour une infidélité ?

Le visage baigné de larmes de Derek lors de la mort de Boyd lui vînt en mémoire.

Oh mon Dieu. Si le loup-garou pleurait à cause de lui ? Jamais il ne se pardonnera. Mais comment le savoir ? Comment allait-il ?

Il soupira et prit son portable. Il fallait qu'il sache… Non. Il ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne devrait pas céder. N'était-ce pas lui-même qui s'était imposé cette distance ?

Il reprit son téléphone et, après une longue hésitation, envoya un simple texto :

 **Stiles :** _Tu me manques._

Il soupira et sortit de la voiture.

 **§§§O§§§**

John Stilinski arrêta le moteur de sa voiture de fonction. Il soupira. La discussion qu'il avait eu le matin même avec son fils l'avait chamboulé. Et le voir pleurer…

Merde. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ?

Il n'avait pas été choqué quand il lui avait confirmé son homosexualité. Il le savait bien avant. Depuis le temps qu'il le voyait manger du regard Derek Hale ! Depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence des loups-garous, il avait beaucoup côtoyé l'ancien alpha. Et à la mort de la jeune Allison Argent, il avait vu que Stiles et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Il savait que son fils allait mal et qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait été possédé par le Nogitsune. Lui-même avait été dépassé par les événements, il y avait eu beaucoup de boulot et il avait été content de la présence du loup-garou près de Stiles. Malgré ses absences répétées, il voyait son fils s'épanouir et sourire. Bon Dieu, Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu avec un vrai sourire ? Cela datait de cette époque.

Une voiture noire le dépassa et se gara un peu plus devant lui. Un homme en sortit. Il était habillé en noir. Il portait un jean avec un pull sous son blouson en cuir. Il ferma son manteau et marcha vers sa voiture.

En le regardant, le shérif se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le solliciter. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré les histoires de cœur de son fils, il avait besoin de Derek pour cette enquête.

Il sortit de la voiture à son tour et se dirigea vers le loup-garou en refermant son manteau. Il faisait vraiment très froid en cet après-midi de décembre.

-Monsieur Stilinski, salua Derek en souriant en lui tendant la main.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler John, Derek.

Derek lui sourit et regarda la maison devant laquelle ils étaient garés.

-C'est ici que cela c'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit John. Viens je vais te mener là où ce sont déroulés les faits.

-Cela s'est passé quand ? Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si cela s'est déroulé il y a plusieurs nuits.

-Non, l'enlèvement a eu lieu la nuit dernière.

-Vous êtes sûr de l'innocence des parents ? En général, dans ce genre d'histoires, ce sont eux les fautifs.

-Tu sais Derek, depuis le temps que je fais ce métier, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose. Et encore plus depuis que je connais ton secret. Et s'il y a une chose dont je peux me vanter, c'est que je sais reconnaître un menteur. Ce couple est, comme les autres couples dévasté, mais en aucun cas ils ont mentit sur ce sujet.

-Et les membres de la famille ? Demanda Derek en montant les escaliers qui les menait au premier étage de la maison derrière le Shérif.

-On les interroge en ce moment même. Ce qui nous frustre, c'est qu'il n'y pas d'empreintes. Rien. C'est comme si les enfants se volatilisaient par magie ! Nous sommes au pied d'un mur, Derek… Et dire que c'est bientôt Noël !

-Je ne vous promets rien, John.

-Je le sais. Mais au moins, je me dis que j'aurais étudié toutes les options qui s'offrent à moi. C'est là.

John ouvrit une porte et laissa passer Derek. Celui-ci entra et se retrouva dans une chambre de bébé et en fit le tour. Il grimaça en s'approchant du lit.

-Derek ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Un loup-garou est venu ici.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Et voilà, l'intrigue est enfin posée! Maintenant à reste à savoir quel est le lien entre cette histoire de bébés volés et l'idylle entre Stiles et Derek... Vous avez des suggestions?**

 **En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lut et on se dit à la prochaine!**

 **Bises, donnaqueenly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Stiles soupira. Il était fatigué mais quand il repensa à sa soirée, il sourit. Il avait accompagné Blake à une compétition dont il avait été le champion. Ils avaient ensuite fêté la victoire avec les membres de l'équipe de natation dans un restaurent mexicain. Blake lui avait proposé de finir la soirée chez lui, mais il avait décliné car il avait un contrôle le lendemain et il voulait réviser parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas si il passait la nuit chez Blake. De plus, il avait promis à son père de rentrer tôt, le matin même. Il avait déposé son amant chez lui et avait dût insister pour qu'il sorte de sa voiture car, d'après le nageur, chaque seconde était bonne à prendre.

Lorsqu'il se gara sur l'allée de son garage, il remarqua que son père était présent. Il grimaça. La discussion qu'il avait eut avec lui le matin lui revint en mémoire. Son père était au courant de tout. Et tel qu'il le connaissait, il se débrouillera pour aller parler à Derek ! Il fallait qu'il lui dise de ne pas le faire.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de se doucher et se coucher. Il relira ses notes pour son devoir avant de s'endormir. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de sa voiture. Quand il entra chez lui, il annonça son arrivée d'une voix forte :

-Papa, je suis rentré !

-Je suis au salon, fils.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. La voix de son père lui paraissait lasse. Il soupira. Il était sûr qu'il avait encore eu une journée difficile.

-Je ne vais pas rester papa. Je suis fatigué et je dois encore…

Il s'arrêta de parler sur le seuil du salon. Devant lui se trouvait la meute. Lydia et Kira étaient sur le canapé et semblaient regarder des photos. Malia se tenait sur l'accoudoir du même canapé, un verre d'eau à la main. En face d'elles, Isaac et Scott étaient assis sur des chaises qui venaient de la cuisine et lisaient un document que tenait le blond. Son père était sur le fauteuil, un stylo à la main. Comme il s'en doutait, Il semblait être épuisé.

Mais ce qui lui avait coupé le souffle était la présence de Derek qui se trouvait debout, près de son père. Il était simplement… parfait. Toujours en noir, une barbe de trois jours qu'il avait envie de caresser, des cheveux qu'il voulait décoiffer, des lèvres qu'il voulait embrasser, et des yeux… Son regard avait changé. Il était doux. Cela lui donnait un air apaisé comme si rien ne lui touchait… Non, comme si Derek avait trouvé la sérénité.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, et plusieurs informations défilèrent dans son cerveau. Il avait lut, dans le temps où Scott était un nouveau loup-garou et qu'il faisait des recherches pour l'aider, qu'un loup-garou était plus calme lorsqu'il s'était lié avec son compagnon.

Il avala sa salive. Alors c'était ça. Derek s'était lié. Mais avec qui ? Malia ? À moins que cela soit une autre personne qu'il aurait rencontré durant son exile de Beacon Hills… Pourquoi cela lui fit mal ? N'était-ce pas lui qui était parti voir ailleurs ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait décidé de ne plus l'approcher ? Alors pourquoi…

-Stiles, ça va ? Lui demanda Scott en le rejoignant.

Il sursauta et se força à sourire et dit :

-… Oui, oui… Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai décidé de réunir la meute ici pour que l'on soit tous présent.

-Ah…

-C'est moi qui ait demandé cette réunion, lui expliqua son père. Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de ces enlèvements de bébé ce matin ?

\- Oui, bien sûr…

-J'ai amené Derek sur les lieux du crime, et il a reconnu l'odeur d'un loup-garou. J'ai donc sorti tout les dossiers de bébés enlevés afin que l'on puisse essayer de résoudre cette enquête.

-Je vois, dit Stiles en hochant la tête. Bon ben, moi je vous laisse, je dois me…

-Mais qu'est-ce que te raconte, Stiles ? Lui demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils. On a besoin de toi ! On est là depuis le début de soirée et mon esprit est en surchauffe. Alors, utilise ton super cerveau et trouve nous quelque chose !

-« Depuis le début de la soirée » ? Répéta Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ?

-Si on l'avait fait, tu aurais passé la nuit avec Jefferson, Stiles, fit remarquer Malia d'une voix emplie de reproches. Alors, maintenant que tu es là, pose ton cul quelque part et met toi au travail. Je te rappelle que tu fais aussi partie de la meute, tu dois donc être présent lors des réunions.

-Malia… Grogna Scott.

-Quel est le problème, Papa ? Coupa Stiles en s'approchant de son père comme si la coyote-garou n'avait pas parlé.

Il avait encore son manteau et portait son sac sur une lanière. Il prit les différentes photos qui étaient sur la table en écoutant la réponse de son père.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons affaire à des disparitions de bébé durant la nuit alors que les parents dorment à côté. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'un loup-garou était présent dans la pièce lors des derniers enlèvements. D'après Derek, il s'agirait d'un Bêta qui vient de s'élever au rang d'Alpha. On en a conclu que ce loup-garou était impliqué dans les autres enlèvements aussi. Mais ce que l'on veut savoir est quel est le lien entre les bébés et lui…

-Derek, interrogea Stiles le nez toujours plongé sur les photos, qu'elle est la relation qu'un loup-garou a avec les bébés de sa meute ?

-… Je dirai quelle est normale, répondit l'ancien alpha après un moment d'hésitation. Avoir un louveteau dans une meute est en général très bien vu car cela veut dire que la meute prospère et qu'elle est forte car elle a la capacité de le protéger.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez mordre des bébés ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Devant le regard insistant de Stiles, Derek s'expliqua :

-Lorsque l'on mord un personne, et tu l'a vu avec Scott et Isaac, on se doit d'être présent pour lui apprendre le contrôle de son loup. Ce qui est fatigant et très long. Les enfants n'ont pas de patience, c'est un fait connu. Il peut arriver, dans de très rare cas, qu'un enfant ait été mordu par accident ou encore pour le sauver d'une maladie incurable, mais le problème de l'acceptation de la partie lupine est plus critique. Si, pour un adulte, il y a 50% de chance pour la morsure soit acceptée par l'organisme, pour l'enfant ce pourcentage descend à 30%. Quant aux bébés, n'en parlons pas. Ils meurent car leur petit organisme ne supporte pas la morsure.

-Mais les louveteaux de la meute… Commença Kira

-Sont tous des loups-garous de naissance. Ils sont nés avec leurs loups. Ils doivent seulement apprendre à les contrôler.

-Mais lors des pleines lunes, ils ne sont pas dangereux ? Demanda John.

-Non, ils sont inoffensifs. Ils seront peut-être plus énervants et fatigants que d'habitude, mais c'est tout. En général, ils ne sortent pas du foyer de la meute avant plusieurs mois. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils ont le contrôle de leur loup en dehors de la pleine lune qu'ils peuvent aller se promener en dehors du foyer.

-Et lorsqu'ils naissent, sont-ils des loups ou des humains ? Demanda Isaac.

-Cela dépend aussi. La plupart naissent loups, mais il arrive que certains naissent humains.

-Le QG de la meute peut être en ville ? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour une meute comme nous, composée d'adultes, oui, cela ne pose pas de problème. Mais dès qu'il y a des louveteaux, la meute va privilégier un QG en forêt ou un espace caché par la nature afin de protéger les petits.

-Papa, quel est la moyenne d'âge des bébés enlevés ? Demanda Stiles en regardant son père.

-Entre trois et six mois… Stiles tu as une piste ?

-D'après les photos, toutes les maisons des victimes se trouvent aux abords d'une forêt ou d'un grand parc avec beaucoup d'arbres. Je pense que notre ami loup-garou est à la recherche d'un enfant en particulier. Papa, il faut que tu aies une liste de toutes les naissances qu'il y a eu lieu il y a six mois et dont les parents vivent dans ce genre de demeure. Il faudrait aussi se renseigner sur une meute de loup-garou ayant perdu un louveteau humain… Cela doit bien se savoir, non ?

-Mais pourquoi un couple normal se serait retrouvé avec un louveteau ? Demanda Lydia.

-Peut être que c'est un petit que l'on aurait échangé à l'hôpital ? Suggéra Scott.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Scott. Un loup-garou ne peut pas accoucher à l'hôpital, s'agaça Lydia. La vraie question est : Est-ce que avons à affaire à un alpha seul ou à une meute entière ?

-Si c'était une meute qui s'est installée à Beacon Hills, Scott, Isaac et Derek l'auraient sût, dit Stiles en reposant les photos sur la table basse. Le problème est que Derek dit que nous avons affaire à un nouvel alpha. S'il vient d'avoir ce statut, pourquoi n'est-il pas près de sa meute ?

-Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore de meute ? Proposa Isaac d'une voix incertaine.

-Alors c'est encore pire, déclara Derek. Si c'est bien un nouvel alpha sans meute, il va chercher à en créer une. Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne morde quelqu'un.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, remarqua Maria, si il cherche à recréer sa meute, pourquoi vouloir enlever un bébé ?

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, fit alors Stiles, mais je vois que vous pouvez vous débrouillez sans moi et comme je ne peux pas vous aider plus, je vais m'en aller car je dois vraiment aller prendre une douche.

-Je comprends, lui sourit son père. Merci pour ton aide.

Stiles hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Avant de partir, il salua tout le monde et son regard s'attarda sur Derek comme s'il voulait graver chaque trait de son visage.

-Ouah, s'exclama Kira en soupirant, une fois qu'il fut parti. Je comprends pourquoi tu insistes tant pour qu'il soit présent à chaque réunion, Scott ! Il a mis moins d'un quart d'heure pour nous mettre sur une piste !

-Ouais. C'est Stiles, sourit Scott. Il est trop fort. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes inséparables !

-Pour faire des bêtises, ça oui vous êtes inséparables ! Répliqua John en souriant. Et en général, C'est Stiles qui propose l'idée et toi tu agis…

-Et c'est vous et maman qui vous vous arrachez les cheveux ! Termina Scott en rigolant.

-Bref c'est pas tout, dit Lydia qui ne souriait pas du tout, il faut savoir si sa théorie est vraie. Que fait-on ?

Tout le monde regarda Scott qui haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

-On suit ce qu'a dit Stiles. Monsieur Stilinski, lorsque vous aurez la liste des naissances, vous pourriez nous la donner que l'on puisse effectuer des ronde autours des maisons, s'il vous plaît ?

-Compte sur moi.

-Quand à nous, nous allons devoir rechercher un loup-garou qui n'a rien à faire sur notre territoire !

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles entra dans sa chambre. Il venait de prendre sa douche. Il était épuisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain sans penser à rien ! Mais il savait que cela n'était pas possible. Sa tête ne cessait de réfléchir à plein de choses. Mais mêmes si les idées venaient et rebondissaient comme une balle de ping-pong dans son cerveau, une seule information restait constante : il avait revu Derek.

Il se secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il était vrai qu'il voulait le revoir, savoir comment il allait et c'était chose faite ce soir. Alors maintenant que son cœur était rassuré, il ne voulait pas se faire du mal en repensant à ce qu'il avait constaté. Il ne voulait pas essayer de chercher qui s'était lié à Derek. Non, ce soir il l'avait revu, il voulait donc danser la « macarena ». Il ne voulait pas pleurer. De toutes façons, il devait relire ses cours.

Il se jeta sur son lit et attrapa son portable. Il avait reçu un texto. Sûrement de Blake. Il soupira et ouvrit le message.

 **Scott :** _Je suis désolé d'avoir imposé la réunion de ce soir chez toi sans que l'on t'ait prévenu. Mais Malia a raison, si on ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais prévenu l'autre nase et il aurait trouvé une excuse pour que tu passes la nuit chez lui. Et je voulais te voir, Stiles. Tu me manques, tu le sais ça ? Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas eu une soirée jeux vidéo toi et moi ? Ou même une soirée Pizza ? Et que dire de nos nuits blanches au téléphone ? À qui pourrais-je parler du comportement bizarroïde que j'ai quand je me retrouve seul avec Isaac ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu nous fuis… Mais c'est bête, hein ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Peu importe ce qui m'arrivait, tu étais toujours près de moi, tu sais tout de moi, et là… Là, je me sens vide. Mais t'avoir vue ce soir m'a rassuré. Tu es le même et tu n'as pas changé, Dieu merci, sinon je crois que j'aurai démolit Jefferson. Sérieusement, tu vas encore dire que je divague, mais il est temps de quitter ce nullard. Tu dois retenter ta chance avec Derek. Vous vous êtes mangé du regard tout le temps ce soir ! Isaac a même dit que si on n'était pas là, il y aurait sûrement eut une partie de jambes en l'air dans le salon ! Vous vous aimez, Stiles, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tes sentiments sont partagés. Alors pourquoi jouez-vous à faire l'autruche ? Pourquoi je m'acharne à vous mettre ensemble ? Non seulement je pourrais revoir un vrai sourire sur ton visage et en plus je pourrais retrouver mon ami, mon frère. Je ne sais pas si tu remarques mais il est plus calme. Cela change beaucoup du Derek que l'on a connu. Je t'assure que c'est déstabilisant au début, mais tu t'y habitues. Peter dit que c'est parce qu'il devient vieux. Lui n'a pas changé, toujours aussi tordu. Mais, il faut que tu saches que Derek ne se transforme plus. Il a toujours ses pouvoirs de loup-garou comme la cicatrisation rapide, mais il reste humain lors de la pleine lune. Et comme il ne s'énerve plus, oui tu as bien lu, il n'y a plus de colère en lui, il est plus apaisé. Et ça, c'est depuis que vous vous êtes parlé, toi et lui. Et je crois fort que si tu vas le voir, tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. Aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Tu me manques mon frère._

À la fin de la lecture du message, Stiles pleurait. Il ne savait pas à quel moment les larmes s'étaient mis à couler, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Non, il relut le message une autre fois. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à s'endormir.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, Derek.

Le loup-garou se tenait devant sa voiture qui était garé devant la maison des Stilinski. John le suivait. Il était tard, et Derek était resté pour aider l'officier à ranger la maison après le départ des jeunes.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Derek. Je sais ce que cela fait quand c'est moi qui les accueille au loft !

-Il est vrai que je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! Mais je te remercie beaucoup pour le coup de pouce que tu as apporté à l'enquête.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est à Stiles que revient les honneurs. Ce sont ses questions qui nous ont menés sur une piste.

Derek soupira et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre où se situait la chambre de l'adolescent. Devant son regard triste, John lui dit doucement :

-Tu lui manques, tu sais ?

Derek le regarda avec surprise avant de répondre sérieusement :

-Il me manque aussi.

-Alors pourquoi ?! S'écria John. Il a fait une connerie en allant voir ailleurs, il le sait et il se sent mal à cause de ça ! Vous vous êtes mangés du regard durant tout le temps qu'il était présent au salon ! Pourquoi tu ne le pardonnes pas, Derek ?

-Il m'a trompé ? Demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Dit John en se pinçant la lèvre. Durant ton absence, il…

-Oh ça… Ce n'est rien… Répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas là durant un bon moment et je suis parti sans le prévenir… Alors sa réaction est tout à fait compréhensible.

-Derek, fit John qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Stiles est persuadé que c'est pour cette raison que tu refuses d'être avec lui !

-Tant mieux. Si cela peut l'éloigner de moi, cela me va.

-Je ne comprends pas… Tu… Es-tu en train de me dire que tu t'es joué de lui ?

-Non !... Écoutez, John, votre fils est important pour moi. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et c'est ce qu'il risque de se passer s'il porte mon odeur sur lui. J'ai de nombreux ennemis qui n'attendent qu'une seule occasion pour me briser. Et s'ils arrivent à le toucher, je n'aurai plus rien… Stiles est la personne qui est arrivé à dompter mon loup, John. Avant lui, je n'étais que colère et amertume. Il a sût briser ma carapace et me montrer que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue malgré tout ce m'était arrivé. À ses côtés, je me sens plus serein, et pour lui je pourrais soulever des montagnes.

-Tu l'aimes, dit John calmement. Bordel de Dieu, Derek, pourquoi le laisses-tu dans les bras d'un autre ?

-Je veux d'abord me débarrasser de ceux qui me veulent du mal, grogna Derek. Une fois cela fait, je tuerai de mes mains ce Jefferson qui croit que Stiles lui appartient au point de l'éloigner de Scott, et j'enfermerai Stiles pour qu'il ne me quitte plus jamais !

John soupira et mit les mains en l'air en guise d'apaisement. Il dit en le regardant attentivement :

-Derek, je l'ai déjà dit à mon fils, mais je pense que tous les deux vous n'avez pas fait le bon choix. C'est vous, au final, qui serez blessés dans cette histoire. Je persiste à dire que vous devriez vous parler. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité ? Pense tu que, parce qu'il est humain, il ne peut pas se défendre ?

-Stiles, ne pas savoir se défendre ? Ricana Derek. Il est plus courageux qu'un loup-garou enragé, John !

-Alors pourquoi…

-Parce que le Nogitsune l'a choisi. Et même si on s'en est débarrassé, son passage a laissé des traces en lui que tous les êtres du surnaturel peuvent sentir. Il est devenu une sorte réceptacle vivant. Et si ceux qui en veulent à ma vie apprennent ça et découvre à quel point il compte pour moi, ils n'hésiteront pas. Tant que la menace existe, je le veux loin de moi, même si cela me brise le cœur.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, mais on parle de Stiles, Derek. Il va revenir à la charge. Pourrais-tu le rejeter encore une fois ?

-Non, soupira Derek d'une petite voix. Car si je le fais, il s'éloignera définitivement de moi, et je ne sais pas si je le supporterais… Je dois réfléchir.

-Vas plutôt te reposer. La journée a été longue.

-Ouais, j'y vais. Surtout que j'ai laissé Peter seul à la maison !

John sourit et le regarda monter dans sa voiture. Il resta dehors jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse. Il soupira. Ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre !

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions!**

 **En vous remerciant de m'avoir lu, je vous dit à samedi prochain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

-Salut !

Stiles sursauta au son de la voix qui s'était élevée derrière lui, et se retourna après avoir fermé son casier. Il sourit en voyant Blake.

-Hé, salut, toi. Comment ça va ?

-Bien. C'est toujours partant pour cet aprèm ?

Stiles le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Une semaine était passée depuis que la meute avait fait la réunion chez lui. Depuis, la routine avait repris son cours. Il voyait les membres de la meute en cours et durant les intercours et il passait tout son temps libre avec Blake. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, plus rien ne l'intéressait.

Non, la seule chose qui envahissait son cerveau était de connaître la personne avec qui s'était liée Derek. Car même s'il avait lu le texto de Scott, qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant, il était toujours persuadé que le le loup-garou était lié à quelqu'un. Et si, malgré cet impression qui le mettait hors de lui, Scott avait raison, si l'ancien alpha éprouvait réellement les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, alors il était persuadé qu'il y avait une personne à ses côtés qui l'apaisait chaque jour.

Toute la semaine il n'avait pensé qu'à ça. Il avait éliminé Malia de la liste car il l'avait surpris en pleine séance de bécotage avec un jeune blond mercredi en plein centre-ville. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, cela l'avait soulagé. Non qu'il n'appréciait plus la jeune coyote-garou, mais il se voyait mal devoir la haïr à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Derek.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas avancé dans ses recherches. Il avait donc décidé de se rendre au loft de Derek. Il ne pouvait plus être dans l'ignorance. Et qui d'autre que la source de ses problèmes pouvait répondre à ses questions ?

-Stiles ? Demanda Blake en l'observant attentivement.

-Heu… Oui, oui. Désolé je rêvassais. Alors, on devait faire quoi cet aprèm ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ! S'exclama Blake en l'entraînant dans les couloirs. Tu dois venir avec moi pour que je fasse mon tatouage !

-Ah oui, ce fameux tatouage... Tu veux réellement faire ça ?

-Oui. Je veux que lorsque je nage et que seul mon dos est visible, que l'on puisse me reconnaître de n'importe où…

-Oh je vois bien la scène, un abruti avec un tatouage ridicule dans une piscine !

-Un tatouage ridicule ?! Stiles, ce sera une pure merveille !

Stiles le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Blake, tu vas te faire tatouer un soleil sur le dos ! En quoi c'est un chef d'œuvre ? Se moqua-t-il.

-En fait, j'ai changé d'avis sur le tatouage. La vérité c'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça… Je veux être près de toi, Stiles. Je t'aime et même lorsque je suis en train de nager lors d'une compétition, c'est à toi que je pense. Donc... Je voulais quelque chose qui te représente avec moi à tout moment… Alors j'ai trouvé, et…

-Quelque chose qui me représente ? Blake, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je te parle du dessin que tu n'arrêtes pas de dessiner sans arrêt.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Stiles en s'arrêtant. Je dessine, moi ?

Blake lui sourit et ouvrit son sac pour prendre un cahier tout en expliquant :

-Et le plus marrant c'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Bébé. Tiens c'est le cahier sur lequel on a révisé hier. Tu t'en souviens, lorsque je te l'ai passé pour m'interroger ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de dessiner là-dessus... Et saches que la plupart de mes cahiers de cours sont comme ça.

Stiles prit le cahier d'un air perplexe. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait aidé à réviser la veille, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait un quelconque dessin. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page où il y avait des écritures et son cœur se figea. Ses mains devinrent moites et il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Sous ses yeux, sur le cahier, était dessiné en grand et au centre de la page, le même triskel que Derek avait sur le dos.

Bordel de Dieu, il lui manquait tellement qu'il dessinait sans s'en rendre compte l'emblème de la raison de vivre de Derek.

-Tu dessines tout le temps ce dessin, Stiles. Cela va faire cinq mois que l'on est ensemble et à chaque fois que je te vois dessiner cet emblème, je vois dans tes yeux à quel point il est important pour toi. Et je me dis que si je le porte sur mon dos, alors je serai aussi important à tes yeux… J'ai fait des recherches dessus, Bébé. Ce serait un porte-bonheur qui représenterait les trois éléments dynamiques : l'eau, l'air, le feu. Cela sous-entendrait alors que la terre se trouverait en son centre et la courbure des branches serait symbole de la vie. C'est très profond, Stiles. Tout comme toi. Tu es une personne formidable et je veux que lorsque tu me verras nager avec ce tatouage sur mon dos, tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi. Je veux que… Stiles ?

Stiles était immobile et devenait de plus en plus pâle.

-Je… Je t'interdis de faire ce tatouage, Jefferson. Dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune désobéissance malgré son tremblement.

-Mais… Stiles…

Stiles se mit à transpirer en grosse quantité au point qu'il fut vite en sueur et son cœur lui fit mal à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Comment osait-il ? De quel droit pouvait-il décider de prendre ce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas ? Le triskel était important pour lui, certes mais il n'était pas à lui ! Il appartenait à Derek ! C'était son symbole, son mantra pour contrôler son loup ! Et si il le dessinait sans s'en rendre compte, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il lui manquait atrocement. Qu'il voulait passer chaque seconde de son existence dans ses bras. Alors comment une personne comme Jefferson, qui ne connaissait rien de ce qui se passait réellement à Beacon Hills, pouvait prétendre porter le mantra du dernier des Hale ? Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était la vraie signification de ce symbole pour le loup-garou !

-Stiles ? Hé, c'est moi… Regarde-moi, vieux…

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Blake Jefferson vit Scott McCall près de Stiles en train de lui parler avec douceur comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage blessé. Mais ce qui lui retournait l'estomac, c'était le visage de Stiles. Il était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et il avait du mal à respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

-Stiles ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voulant s'approcher, mais il se stoppa devant le regard de colère que lui adressa McCall avant que celui-ci se retourne pour parler à Stiles.

-À ton avis Jefferson ? Lui demanda d'une voix froide Isaac Lahey qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Il avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait entendu. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver !

-Écoutes, continua le blond frisé d'une voix froide, si tu fais ce tatouage sur une parcelle de ton corps, aussi petite soit-elle, je te fais la promesse que j'arracherai chaque cm² de ta peau tatouée à l'aide de mes simple griffes, tu m'as compris ? Maintenant dégage et reste loin de Stiles.

Blake vit Lahey et McCall emmener Stiles loin de lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire un pas. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé. L'idée de les suivre pour avoir plus d'explication et soutenir son amant, qui semblait être malade, ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait par la suite.

Non, ce qui le pétrifiait sur place et qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était que Lahey avait parlé de « griffes » et que McCall avait les yeux rouge sang.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Stiles… Hé c'est moi. Respire doucement, mon vieux.

Scott et Isaac l'avaient emmené dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Son meilleur ami l'avait placé à même le sol et ne cessait de lui parler avec douceur alors qu'il était très en colère.

-Stiles, disait-il, je suis là... Ne pense à rien d'autre. Il ne fera pas ce tatouage, on le lui en empêchera... Reprends-toi, vieux frère, respire…

Isaac, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas devant eux en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang car ses griffes étaient sorties. Il fallait qu'il calme son loup et celui de Scott.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'école et se trouvaient sur le parking lorsqu'ils avaient senti le cœur de Stiles rater un battement avant de s'affoler. Sans même se concerter, ils avaient couru à sa recherche dans les couloirs. Durant toute leur course, ils avaient entendu la discussion de leur ami avec Jefferson. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris l'intention du nageur, ils furent pris d'une colère monstre et il avait fallu la vision de Stiles, plus blanc que neige et sur le point de s'évanouir, pour oublier leur envie de meurtre.

Mais à quoi pensait Jefferson ? Il avait déjà accaparé toute l'attention de Stiles, il voulait maintenant porter l'emblème de Derek ? Savait-il seulement le lien qui unissait Derek et Stiles ? Et ce que représentait Derek pour eux tous ? Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment avaient-ils put laisser ce Jefferson s'immiscer au sein de la meute ? Il n'était même pas au courant de l'existence du surnaturel !

Et entendre Stiles pleurer…

Isaac grogna. Il allait tuer Jefferson. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Derek. La colère du frisé se transforma en soulagement. Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, la voix de Scott s'éleva, paniquée.

-Derek, fais quelque chose ! Il fait une méga crise de panique, et j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait… Mais… Rien ne se passe ! Il ne m'entend pas ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Derek hocha simplement la tête et s'assit auprès de Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras. Scott et Isaac entendirent avec soulagement le cœur de l'humain se calmer doucement afin de reprendre un rythme régulier et sa respiration revenir à la normal.

Scott grogna fort et Isaac lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Ils se regardèrent un instant et le brun sourit. Il ferma un instant les yeux afin de se calmer puis lança un regard sur le couple enlacé à même le sol.

-Viens, Isaac, dit Scott de sa voix de loup. On va annoncer à ce Jefferson que son idylle avec Stiles vient de s'achever à l'instant même.

Le frisé lui sourit et ils sortirent du vestiaire sans se retourner. Stiles était entre de bonnes mains. Celui-ci pleurait de plus en plus fort. Derek resserra sa prise et lui caressa le dos pour le calmer.

-Il va… Dit Stiles en larmes. Il n'a pas le droit… C'est à toi… Il… Il…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Stiles. Scott ne le laissera pas se faire tatouer le triskel.

-… C'est ton mantra, Derek. C'est ton emblème à toi, et lui…

-Chut, n'y pense plus. Pense à autre chose.

-Et à quoi veux-tu que je pense ? s'écria Stiles en mettant son visage dans son cou. Tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés, alors que tu me manques au point que j'en ai mal, Derek. En plus, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour t'apaiser… Et moi, je suis seul…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu me regardes ? Que dois-je faire pour être auprès de toi ?... Je sais que c'est moi qui suis parti, mais je n'en peux plus ! Regarde ce qui arrive... Jefferson veut prendre ta place dans mon cœur ! Je t'en pris, reviens-moi… Je saurai aussi bien t'apaiser que la personne qui est à tes côtés... Je pourrai aussi calmer ton loup, je l'ai déjà fait… je t'en prie Derek, laisses-moi être à tes côtés, tu me manques !

Derek resserra son étreinte et il ferma les yeux en écoutant les pleurs de Stiles qui s'intensifiaient sans que celui-ci ne vit les larmes couler des yeux de l'ancien alpha et la couleur rouge sang qui avait envahi ses pupilles lorsqu'il les ouvrit.

 **§§§O§§§**

John Stilinski poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le mur de la chambre blanche. Voir son fils allongé dans le lit d'hôpital , inconscient, lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait l'impression d'avoir effectué un bond en arrière et de se retrouver au chevet de sa défunte femme.

Bordel de Dieu, il ne fallait pas que Stiles s'en aille. Il était la seule personne qui lui restait !

Son fils avait fait une crise de panique au lycée. La crise avait été d'une telle intensité que son corps n'avait pas supporté. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le fameux Blake, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu, avait été l'élément déclencheur de la crise et il avait fallu la présence de Derek pour calmer Stiles. Mais lorsque le loup-garou s'était éloigné, son fils avait cru qu'il s'en allait en le laissant seul et il refit une autre crise de panique, plus intense que la première, au point de perdre connaissance. Derek l'avait alors amené à l'hôpital et l'avait remis à Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott.

Quand John était arrivé, prévenu par Peter au téléphone, Stiles avait subi une batterie d'examens, et sa vie n'était plus en danger. D'après Melissa, c'était l'enchaînement successif des deux crises qui avait provoqué son inconscience. Et si Derek ne l'avait pas amené d'urgence à l'hôpital, Stiles ne serait plus parmi eux.

Le shérif soupira. Son regard se posa sur l'homme brun qui se tenait au chevet de son fils et qui ne lui lâchait pas la main.

Oui, c'était une chance que Stiles soit entouré et aimé par des êtres comme Derek. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, chaque loup-garou de la meute avait accourut lorsqu'ils avaient senti que le cœur de Stiles avait un problème. Même s'il n'était qu'un simple humain, il faisait partie de la meute de Beacon Hills. Et rien que pour ça, son fils serait toujours protégé même s'il allait toujours devant le danger.

Malgré qu'il sache tout ça, cela n'empêchait pas John de s'inquiéter pour lui. Car, même s'il faisait partie de la meute, Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou. Il n'avait pas la capacité de se guérir tout seul. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui allait sur ses 18 ans et qui ne pensait qu'à faire des bêtises ! Même s'il le savait courageux et très loyale, Stiles n'était qu'un simple humain…

John essuya une larme qui coulait sur son visage avant de dire d'une voix enrouée :

-Que s'est-il passé, Derek ? ...Pourquoi a-t-il cru que tu t'en allais ?

-…Nous… Il venait… Il a renouvelé son envie d'être à mes côtés…

John leva les yeux au plafond pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien… Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai attendu qu'il cesse de pleurer. Lorsque je l'ai cru endormi, je me suis éloigné afin de m'étirer… J'avais l'intention de le ramener chez vous… Mais il… Son cœur s'est emballé de nouveau et…

-Derek, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça.

-Je le sais John. Je ne veux plus le voir dans cet état. Plus Jamais. Je le garde à mes côtés.

-Et tes ennemis ?

-Je leur ferai face. Avec la meute au complet, nous leur ferons face. Nous avons affronté une meute d'Alpha et battu le Nogitsune… Je pense que ce n'est pas quelques loups solitaires qui nous arrêterons.

-Ce n'est qu'un humain, Derek, fit John d'une petite voix.

Le loup-garou, qui n'avait pas quitté le visage de Stiles durant toute la discussion, regarda l'officier de Police. Il vit devant lui un homme fatigué et inquiet, qui essayait de contenir ses larmes. Il se remémora que pour cet homme, Stiles était sa seule famille et que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il se retrouverait seul au monde.

Derek ancra son regard dans celui du Shérif et dit :

-Il est peut être un humain, mais il n'a rien à envier aux loups-garous, John. Et il n'est pas le point faible de la meute. Loin de là. Vous avez ma parole que je le protégerai, quoiqu'il arrive, même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

-Je le sais Derek, fit John en essuyant de nouveau des larmes. Je sais aussi qu'il est très têtu, alors… Contente-toi de le surveiller, ok ?

Derek lui fit un faible sourire et hocha la tête.

-Je sais que tu veux passer la nuit à son chevet, mais il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Tu es fatigué, il faut que tu te reposes. Et, au fait, remercie Peter pour moi. C'est gentil de sa part de m'avoir prévenu. Moi je vais rester près de lui, et puis… Je pense que la meute ne va pas tenir compte de l'heure et va venir lui rendre visite… Je dois dire à Parrish d'aller interroger ce Jefferson.

-Stiles n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous acharnez sur Jefferson, John. Il n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine.

-Je le sais… Mais on doit quand même faire un interrogatoire… Et si on peut le dissuader de faire ce tatouage…

-Il ne le fera pas.

John le regarda avant de s'approcher du lit afin de faire une bise sur le front de Stiles et de quitter la pièce pour aller téléphoner.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Enfin, mon lit ! S'exclama Stiles en sautant sur son lit tout en respirant l'odeur de son oreiller. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères Stiles? Demanda son père qui le regardait depuis la porte de la chambre.

Les Stilinski étaient de retour chez eux. Stiles avait repris connaissance durant la soirée qui avait suivie son admission à l'hôpital alors que toute la meute était présente dans sa chambre. Il avait dû, malgré tout, attendre le lendemain matin pour qu'il puisse faire des examens poussés et obtenir une autorisation de sortie pour le surlendemain matin.

-Papa, tu ne te rends pas compte. Les draps de l'hôpital sentent les produits de désinfectant ! Mes narines ont été agressées pendant deux jours !

-Mais bien sûr, Stiles. Je constate quand même que cela ne t'a pas détruit le cerveau.

-Avoue que cela te ferait plaisir, si c'était le cas ...

-Seulement si cela pouvait te faire cesser tes bavardages inutiles !

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais que je t'ai manqué !

John haussa les épaules et dit en soupirant :

-Fils, je dois aller au poste. Ils ont besoin de moi. Un autre bébé à disparut cette nuit. Et tu avais raison, il faisait partit des familles de la liste que la meute surveillait.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi aucun d'eux ne l'a arrêté ?

-Parce que tout le monde était encore à ton chevet lorsque cela c'est passé.

-... Je suis désolé...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Stiles. Rien n'est de ta faute. Bon, tu pourras te débrouiller seul toute la journée ?

-Ouais, vas-y. De toutes façons, je ne serai pas seul car Scott va passer, donc tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Ok, mais n'hésite pas à appeler si jamais il y a un moindre problème...

-Papa, je serai en compagnie d'un alpha, que veux-tu qui m'arrive ?

-Stiles.

-Ok, ok, fit l'adolescent en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Tu seras le premier au courant si il m'arrivait un truc, promis.

Le shérif soupira. Cela l'embêtait de laisser son fils seul à la maison dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il salua le jeune homme et ferma la porte de la chambre avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de sa demeure.

Stiles, une fois que son père ait fermé la porte, s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Durant toute son hospitalisation, la meute entière avait été à ses côtés. Aucun deux n'avaient abordé le sujet des bébés disparus ou encore de Blake Jefferson, et chacun avait passé son temps à le faire rire. Cela lui avait fait du bien.

Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Il ne voulait plus être en dehors de la meute. Le fait que durant ces deux derniers jours chaque membre s'était donné pour objectif de lui raconter chaque instant qu'il avait loupé durant les deux derniers mois, avait fait pencher son cœur.

Il savait que Blake était passé mais d'après les rumeurs, personne ne lui avait dit où se trouvait sa chambre. Stiles n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Scott et Isaac y était pour quelque chose. Et le pire de tout ça c'était que ces deux abrutis avaient convaincu non seulement son père mais en plus Melissa, qui travaillait à l'hôpital et dont l'autorité ne faisait plus aucun doute, afin de lui interdire l'accès de sa chambre.

Stiles soupira. Son amant ne l'avait pas manqué. Pas une seule seconde. Si la journée était remplie de la présence de ses amis, son père venait prendre la relève jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et même s'il ne restait pas la nuit, car il n'était pas là le matin à son réveil, il savait néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. La chaleur qui émanait de sa main en témoignait.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à ses yeux qui préférait veiller sur lui discrètement au lieu de venir le voir en plein jour devant tout le monde.

Stiles sourit. Oui, sa décision était prise. Mais pour cela, il devait repartir du bon pied. Il se leva et chercha son téléphone qui se tenait dans la poche de son sweat. Il composa un numéro et mit l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô ? Fit une voix endormie au bout de quelques sonneries.

-Blake, c'est moi, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Bon Dieu, Stiles ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de t'avoir ! Comment ça va ? T'es où ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi...

-Je vais bien, Blake. J'ai juste fait une crise de panique, rien de grave.

-Comment ça rien de grave ? Tu a été hospitalisé, Stiles !

-Et j'en suis sorti! Écoutes...

-Oh, Bébé, le coupa Blake, je te promets, je ne ferai pas ce tatouage, je...

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. Ce tatouage a une signification qui nous est personnelle, Blake. Et t'auras beau chercher dans toutes les encyclopédies du monde, jamais tu ne la trouveras. Et entre nous, ne prends pas à la légère les menaces de Scott et d'Isaac.

-Ils ne me font pas peur Stiles. Mais comme tu me le demandes, je ne ferai pas de recherche dessus. J'attendrais que tu me le dises toi-même. Je t'aime, Stiles, et je veux passer chaque seconde à tes côtés. Je suis désolé si tu ne m'as pas vue durant ton séjour, mais je n'ai pas pu dépasser l'accueil de l'hôpital. Personne ne voulait me dire dans quelle chambre tu étais ! Je suis sûre que McCall y était pour quelque chose. Tu savais que sa mère travaillait à l'hôpital ?

-Blake...

-Sérieux, Bébé. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais il n'a pas le droit d'agir comme cela. Je suis ton petit-copain, et que cela lui plaise ou non, il doit apprendre à s'effacer et me laisser la place à tes côtés !

-Justement, Blake, je suis fatigué de devoir choisir entre vous, et...

-C'est lui qui te force à choisir ! Moi...

-Tu le fais aussi en imposant ta présence et écartant la sienne.

-Mais Stiles, si je ne le fais pas on aura pas un instant ensemble !

-Je t'avais dit de rester en-dehors de mes amis, Blake. Non, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu m'as certifié que tu t'entendrais avec chacun d'eux et que je n'aurais pas à faire un choix entre toi et eux... Alors puisqu'il faut faire un choix alors je vais en faire un.

-Stiles...

-Scott était là avant toi, Blake. Et rien que pour ça, c'est lui que je choisis. Et comme je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me disputer avec lui à cause de toi, alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête.

-Quoi ?! Mais Bébé, tu ne peux pas dire ça... Tu sais bien que tes amis ne m'ont laissé aucune chance ! Je...

-Désolé, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Au revoir, Blake.

Et Stiles raccrocha sans écouter la voix de son ex-copain qui l'appelait. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se mit à sourire. Il reprit son téléphone et composa un autre numéro.

-Hn, fit une voix neutre.

-Hello ! C'est moi, Stiles !

-Ton nom s'est affiché lorsque le téléphone a sonné, Stiles.

-Et alors ? Cela aurait put être mon père ou encore Scott !

-Scott ne m'appelle jamais. Il m'envoie des textos. Quant à ton père, il est en ce moment au travail. Donc s'il devait m'appeler, il utiliserait le téléphone du poste de police. Il ne reste plus que toi, Stiles.

-Tu sais que je te déteste ?

-Ce disque est rayé, Stiles. Il faut le changer.

-Tu aimes dire mon prénom ? Quoique, cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est le plus beau au monde !

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Génim ?

-Derek ! S'écria Stiles, en se levant. Tu n'a pas le droit ! C'est déloyal ! Qui te l'a dit ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

-Ne nous refais plus jamais peur comme ça.

L'adolescent soupira et fit un sourire triste avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne ferai plus de crise de panique, car personne ne peut prévoir le futur. Mais, tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est que plus jamais ce ne sera pour ces raisons. J'ai réfléchi durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Oui je sais, je n'étais jamais seul de jour comme de nuit, mais tu sais que je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps, et j'ai décidé de ne plus te laisser partir.

-Stiles...

-Non, écoute-moi Derek. J'ai rompu avec Jefferson. Donc je te conseille de préparer ton cul, car il va chauffer, et ta gorge car je vais te faire crier mon nom. Et saches que ce n'est pas la peine de se cacher puisque je ferai en sorte que le monde entier sache que tu m'appartiens, et que si jamais une personne nous sépare, je le tuerai. Dit à la personne qui en ce moment t'apaise de faire ses bagages car j'arrive, Derek. Tu m'appartiens. Et si jamais tu repars loin de moi, saches que je fouillerai chaque cm² que porte cette planète afin de te retrouver. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je ferai en sorte que cette idée te sorte de la tête en te punissant à tel point que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant un mois entier !

-Je ne partirai plus, Stiles.

-C'est bien que tu l'ais compris. Et je ne partage pas. Donc, je le répète, tu jartes la nunuche qui t'apaise. Je suis là. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre pour calmer ton loup.

-Il n'y a que toi qui le calme, Stiles.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi, tu es...Ton loup se comporte comme s'il était lié!... Putain, Derek, ne me dis pas que je dois me battre contre ta compagne, parce que ...

-Tu es mon compagnon, Stiles. C'est avec toi que je me suis lié et avec personne d'autre.

-Alors pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé m'éloigner à ton retour ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans les bras de Jefferson ? Et pourquoi tu es si calme et si apaisé alors que je ne suis pas à tes côtés ?! Sais-tu à quel point ton absence me faisait mal ? Sais-tu le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu venir te voir au loft pour te baiser, afin de te proclamer mien ?

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Chaque souffrance et envie que tu as vécu à cause de notre séparation était multipliée par dix pour moi et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu. Mais saches que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Il fallait que je parte. Et si c'était à refaire, je referai les mêmes gestes... Je t'aime Stiles. Et je sais que cet amour est réciproque. Et c'est tout simplement grâce à ce sentiment que mon loup et moi sommes apaisés. Chaque textos que tu m'envoyais pour me dire à quel point je te manquais, lorsque tu me regardais comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde... Tout ceci nous rassurait et nous permettait de rester loin de toi. Mais ton malaise... Ton hospitalisation m'a fait réfléchir, Stiles. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors peu importe ce qui arrivera, je te veux à mes côtés.

-Ouah, dit l'adolescent calmement tout en se rasseyant sur son lit. Si pour te faire parler autant, il suffit de faire une crise, alors je veux bien en faire tout les jours !

-Stiles.

-Mais c'est vrai, quoi! Derek, tu n'as jamais autant parlé depuis que je te connais ! Et tout ça pour me faire ta déclaration ! Franchement, je suis le mec le plus chanceux de l'univers !

-Ne me fait pas regretter ce que j'ai dit, Stiles.

-Laisse tomber, pas la peine de faire machine arrière, ça ne marchera pas. Et moi aussi je t'aime. N'empêche, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la raison de ton départ.

-Je pense que tu dois être fatigué et que tu as besoin de te reposer...

-Non, Derek ! J'ai passé ma nuit à dormir et ne fais l'ignorant, je sais que tu étais là à veiller sur moi ! Réponds à ma question, bordel!

-Jefferson et toi c'est vraiment finit ?

Stiles soupira devant le changement de sujet, mais il répondit quand même.

-Oui. Il n'y a que toi, Derek.

-Alors je peux laisser Scott et Isaac lui refaire son portrait, et lui interdire de s'approcher de toi ?

L'adolescent rigola, et répliqua :

-Déjà qu'il veut démolir Scott, ne lui donne pas de raison de le faire, même si on sait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la cheville de notre alpha !

-Pourquoi veut-il démolir Scott ?

-Parce que je lui ai dit que je préférais passer mon temps avec Scott que lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi?

-Parce qu'il ne te connaît pas. Et même s'il te connaissait, ma vie ne le regarde pas. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. S'il n'est pas content...

-Stiles, je dois raccrocher.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi !

-Je dois vraiment y aller.

Et il raccrocha. Stiles regarda son combiné, ne croyant pas ses yeux, et balança le téléphone sur son lit en insultant la personne qui soit-disant l'aimait et qui avait osé lui raccrocher au nez.

 **$$$O$$$**

* * *

 **Je m'excuse de de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu une journée chargée (et nous sommes encore samedi... Donc je ne suis pas en retard!)**

 **Bon alors, vous êtes rassuré? Nos deux tourtereaux sont enfin ensembles!( Enfin à priori, hein... Parce qu'avec ces deux là...)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et je vous dit à samedi prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée je poste à la va vite, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews cette fois ci. Mais je remercie infiniment Sanga36 et brookedaviiis de me reviews à chaque chapitre. Merci les filles, en espérant que celui-ci vous moi pour la mise en page, mais je poste via mon téléphone.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Blake Jefferson ferma son casier en soupirant. Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait mal partout et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui procurait une douleur sans nom. Même respirer était un vrai supplice. Mais il savait qu'aucun médecin du monde ne pourrait le soigner. Aucun médicament ne pourrait l'apaiser car son cœur saignait.

Et seul Stiles pouvait le guérir .

Depuis leur rupture, il faisait semblant d'aller bien. Bien sûr personne ne voyait son mal-être. Il souriait comme d'habitude, allait à ses entraînements et ses compétitions qu'il gagnait, sortait avec ses amis. Si tout le monde savait que le couple était séparé, personne ne voulait savoir la raison. Le fait de les voir être heureux auprès de leur amis respectifs avait confirmé à leurs yeux une rupture à l'amiable entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Il s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain avec des demandes de rendez-vous de filles et des garçons, mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Car, pour lui, Stiles allait lui revenir.

Il avait réfléchit à toute cette histoire. Stiles l'aimait. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, il n'avait jamais fait semblant. Chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque baiser, tout était vrai. Et lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il savait que son amant prenait réellement du plaisir. Oui, il admettait qu' il y avait des moments où son regard se voilait de tristesse, mais jamais cela durait.

Durant ces cinq mois qu'avait duré leur histoire, il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de la Terre. Oui, il savait que lorsque Stiles entreprenait quelque chose, il le faisait à fond. Mais personne ne pouvait simuler l'amour.

Alors, oui, il en était sûr, Stiles l'aimait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Scott McCall ne l'aimait pas. Stiles devait choisir entre lui et son meilleur ami. Il comprenait qu'après avoir subit des pressions qu'il ait choisit McCall. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas amis depuis les couches culottes ?

Il comprenait, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Stiles était à lui. Leur amour était vrai, et McCall et Lahey pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Stiles et lui formeraient de nouveau un couple, comme avant.

Il suffisait juste de supporter cette douleur et d'être patient.

Fier de sa décision, il se dirigea vers son cours.

$$$O$$$

Stiles ferma le casier. L'entraînement de la Lacrosse avait été très intensif. Il s'était douché, et avait finit de s'habiller, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se coiffer. Son voisin, Isaac, avait lui aussi finit de s'habiller et semblait être dans ses rêves.

-Hé, mec, ça va ? Demanda Stiles en le regardant attentivement.

-Ouais... ça va, répondit machinalement le blond frisé.

Scott vint les rejoindre, une serviette autour de la taille car il sortait de la douche. Tandis que celui-ci s'extasiait sur les bienfaits de la douche, Stiles vit Isaac rougir légèrement et lever les yeux au ciel avant de couper le monologue de l'alpha en disant :

-J'y vais. Je dois passer à la bibliothèque.

Puis il s'en alla après un signe de tête.

-Ça va ? Demanda un instant plus tard Scott en constatant que le châtain n'avait pas quitté des yeux la porte où était sortit son bêta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Répondit Stiles.

-Qui ?

-Isaac. Il semble distant... Il donne l'impression qu'il s'ennuie à nos côtés. Et c'est pas la première fois que je remarque ça. J'ai peur qu'il décide de nous quitter...

-Stiles, tu te fais des films ! Isaac est normal, comme d'habitude ! C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Tu en est où avec Derek ?

-Si tu veux le savoir, grouille-toi de t'habiller. Je t'attends devant la voiture, il fait chaud ici !

-Stiles !

Mais le susnommé ne se retourna pas et quitta le vestiaire à son tour.

$$$O$$$

Stiles fulminait de rage. Sérieusement, n'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était sien ? Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas passé une seule seconde en tête-à-tête avec l'ancien alpha ?

Ils étaient en couple, non ?

L'adolescent ferma son manteau et s'appuya sur sa Jeep. Il regarda l'immeuble qui abritait le loft de Derek. La meute devait se réunir pour faire le point concernant la traque de l'alpha solitaire. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là, car il aurait voulut parler à son soi-disant petit copain seul à seul avant que les autres n'arrivent, mais personne ne lui avait répondu à l'interphone de l'immeuble.

Avait-il déménagé de nouveau ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ?

Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et voulut composer le numéro de téléphone de son meilleur ami quand il entendit des bruits de moteurs qui lui fit lever la tête. Il reconnut les voiture de Lydia et de Melissa McCall. La blonde vénitienne, qui se gara en premier, était accompagnée de Malia et Kira, tandis que Scott sortait de la voiture de sa mère en compagnie d'Isaac.

Lorsqu'il vit celui-ci, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Le frisé semblait être gêné et avait les joues rouges. Il se promit de le questionner sur ce qui se passait car il lui semblait réellement distant avec tout le monde. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas les quitter.

Il ne supporterait pas de nouveau départ .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Stiles? Demanda Malia, en arrivant à sa hauteur. Derek t'a enfermé dehors ?

-Il n'est pas là.

-Comment ça il n'est pas là ? S'écria Scott en le saluant. Il sait pourtant que nous avons une réunion !

-Vous l'avez appelé ? Demanda Lydia.

-Il ne répond pas, répondit calmement Stiles.

-Et personne ne sait où il est ? Demanda Malia.

-Il est encore partit ? Suggéra Kira.

Tandis que la jeune fille reçut un regard noir de la part de Scott et Lydia, un frisson glacial parcourut Stiles.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, répliqua Isaac. Appelons Peter, peut être qu'il sait où il se trouve.

-À part s'ils se sont fait la malle ensemble, dit Stiles en ricanant.

-Mais on a jamais vu Peter à aucune des réunions, constata Kira.

-Moi je l'ai vu en dehors des réunions, la coupa Scott énervé. Isaac, appelle-le.

-Bon, moi, je vais rentrer, commença Stiles.

-Tu ne vas nulle part, Stiles, dit d'un ton autoritaire Lydia. On a une réunion de la meute et tu te dois d'être présent.

-Même si l'hôte des réunions a déserté la ville ? Demanda Stiles .

-Il n'a pas déserté, Stiles, lui dit calmement Scott.

-Je l'ai eut ! S'exclama Isaac en se rapprochant car il s'était éloigné pour téléphoner, Peter dit que Derek se trouve à l'hôpital !

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent l'ensemble de la meute.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est un loup garou, pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital ?

-Stop ! Cria Scott pour se faire entendre. Allons-y et voyons ce qu'il a exactement.

$$$O$$$

Le groupe d'amis se retrouva à l'accueil de l'hôpital de Beacon Hill et demanda à voir Derek Hale, mais l'hôtesse leur certifia que personne n'avait été admis sous ce nom. Tandis que les garçons commençaient à perdre patience, Lydia avait insisté mais cela n'avait rien donné. Malia proposa de rappeler Peter lorsque Scott et Isaac reconnurent l'odeur de Derek.

-Je le sens, signala l'alpha. Suivez-moi.

Sans s'occuper de l'hôtesse qui les avait regardé, étonnée, toute la meute suivit leur leader qui l'emmena dans le service pédiatrique.

-Heu, Scott, dit Stiles, d'une petite voix en regardant autour de lui, tu ne te serais pas trompé par hasard ? Je te signale qu'ici, on soigne des enfants ou des bébés.

-Il est ici Stiles, insista Scott.

-Vous croyez qu'il a retrouvé un des bébés disparus ? Demanda Kira.

-Allons voir, reprit Isaac en se déplaçant dans les couloirs.

En se servant de l'odorat des loups-garous, ils finirent par trouver très rapidement l'ancien alpha. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol dans l'un des couloirs, et se tenait la tête dans les mains. Pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs lupins pour ressentir la détresse qui émanait de lui.

-Derek ? Demanda Stiles en s'approchant.

Le susnommé releva la tête surpris. Chacun fut étonné de voir que des larmes inondaient son visage.

-Derek, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola Lydia.

L'ancien alpha se leva avec l'aide d'Isaac et s'essuya le visage.

-Rien... répondit-il gêné. Je vais bien.

-Mais bien sûr, répliqua Stiles, dont la colère semblait de nouveau monter, et c'est pour ça que tu pleures.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous dit, insista Derek. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici?

-Peut être parce qu'on avait une réunion de la meute ? Suggéra Malia.

-Ah oui, je l'avais oublié...

-Comme tu sembles m'avoir oublié, constata Stiles.

-C'est Peter qui nous a dit où tu te trouvais, expliqua Isaac en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son ami. Derek, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

À ces mots, l'ancien alpha ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler.

-Hé, dit Scott en le prenant dans ses bras, ce que l'on veut dire c'est que tu n'as pas à te cacher de nous pour pleurer. Nous sommes une meute et le malheur d'un des membres devient celui de nous tous. C'est toi-même qui me l'a appris. Alors n'ai pas honte de nous solliciter pour ce que tu juges "rien", nous ne nous moquerons jamais de toi.

Derek voulut répondre mais il fut coupé par la voix d'un médecin qui arriva vers eux.

-Monsieur Warbler ?

Derek se retourna et répondit d'une voix inquiète en essuyant de nouveau ses larmes :

-C'est moi, docteur. Comment va-t-elle?

-Votre fille va bien, Monsieur. Elle a fait une crise de convulsion hyper-thermique. Nous lui avons administré une injection de Diazepam et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Nous allons la garder en observation cette nuit, au cas où les convulsions reprennent et lui faire des examens pour savoir ce qu'elle couve.

-Mais... Pourquoi cela lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Derek, toujours inquiet.

-Pour faire simple, les convulsions ont eut lieu à cause de la forte fièvre qu'elle avait. Cela peut être considéré comme une sonnette d'alarme qu'émet le corps du nourrisson pour nous prévenir d'une infection ou autre. Mais dites-moi, y a t-il des épileptiques dans votre famille ?

-Non...

-Et du côté de sa mère?

-Heu... non, je ne pense pas...

-Je vois. Si vous pouvez avoir ce renseignement, cela nous serait utile.

-Bien sûr. Docteur, je peux la voir ?

-Oui, mais elle est endormie. Ce qui est normal après des convulsions. Je vais demander que l'on vous prépare un lit afin que vous puissiez dormir près d'elle.

-Merci, docteur.

-Je suis là pour ça. Attendez-moi là, je vous l'amène.

Un silence s'installa au sein du groupe quand le médecin fut partit.

-Derek, dit Stiles qui ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu lors du dialogue entre son petit-ami et le médecin, tu m'expliques ? Tu as une fille ?

-Est-ce que les explications peuvent attendre demain ? Soupira l'ancien alpha d'une voix fatiguée.

-Non, répondit Stiles, d'une voix sèche. J'en ai marre d'attendre, alors tu vas parler et tout de suite! Et par la même occasion, depuis quand tu t'appelles Warbler?

Derek ne put répondre car le docteur revint avec un berceau de nursery où l'on pouvait voir un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture de l'hôpital qui dormait tranquillement tout en suçant le pouce.

-Bon dieu, elle est trop mignonne ! Dit avec douceur Lydia en se penchant sur le berceau. Elle a quel âge ?

-Six mois, répondit Derek doucement, les yeux rivés sur sa fille.

-Je peux comprendre que vous soyez tous inquiets pour elle, dit le médecin, mais seul son père sera autorisé à rester près d'elle ce soir.

-Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, répliqua Stiles, j'allais m'en aller.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre et sans se retourner, il s'en alla. Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas conscience de traverser l'hôpital et se retrouva sur le parking.

Derek avait une fille. Une fille de six mois. Une fille qui était sûrement la cause de son départ en avril dernier. Une fille contre qui il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser car elle sera toujours première dans le cœur du loup-garou. Et sans parler de la mère.

Mais comment avait-il pu être idiot ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Derek n'était plus libre ? Quelle personne sensée laisserait celui ou celle qu'elle aime dans les bras d'un autre sans le retenir une seule fois ? Quelle personne sensée laisserait son petit-ami sans nouvelles durant plus d'une semaine ?

La conversation téléphonique qu'ils avaient eut lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital lui revint en mémoire. Sa colère qui était déjà élevée monta d'un cran quand il se rappela de la déclaration que lui avait fait le brun.

Il ferma les yeux. Oui, comment avait-il put être idiot ? Le loup-garou lui avait juste dit les mots qu'il fallait pour lui éviter une autre crise de panique. Après tout, n'avait-il pas repoussé ses avances depuis son retour en octobre ? Et dire qu'il avait rompu avec Blake... Lui au moins, ses sentiments étaient sincères.

Bon Dieu, il devrait aller s'excuser. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait faire mal. Puisqu'il était hors de question d'aller voir Derek car il serait capable de le tuer, vu l'état où il se trouvait, il allait donc rentrer chez lui et s'acharner sur son propre corps.

Et dire que tout cela était dut à une crise de panique... Plus jamais. Plus jamais, il ne montrerait cette faiblesse. À partir de maintenant, il irait se "mutiler" au lieu de tomber dans les pommes, comme une personne fragile. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que le Nogitsune l'ait possédé !

Il chercha des yeux sa Jeep et, lorsqu'il la vit, se dirigea vers elle.

-Stiles ! Fit la voix de Scott.

Il se retourna et vit effectivement son meilleur ami qui s'approcha de lui.

-Ne fait pas de conneries Stiles. Laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer...

-Et pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il ait le temps de me raconter un autre mensonge , car il ne voudra pas que je refasse une autre crise ?

-Stiles, il t'aime. Il ne ment pas...

-Oh, arrêtes, Scott ! Si moi, j'ai pu vous tromper au sujet de mon mal-être durant ces deux derniers mois, il peut, sans problèmes, vous mentir sur ses sentiments !

-Non, répondit Scott en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne peut mentir sur ce qu'il ressent pour toi car tu es son compagnon, Stiles. Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à faire réagir son loup.

-Mais bien sûr. Et tu peux me dire pourquoi il a une fille alors ? Aux dernières nouvelles, on ne peut pas faire un enfant tout seul !

-Alors quoi ? Fit Scott agacé, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Tu vas lui tourner le dos et retourner dans les bras de Jefferson ?

-Au moins lui ne m'a jamais trompé en ce qui concerne ses sentiments !

-Il ne fait pas partit de la meute et personne ne l'aime ! Répliqua Scott et en se plaçant entre lui et sa voiture. Je ne te laisserai pas le rejoindre avant que tu n'as écouté Derek.

-Putain, casse toi Scott ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter qui que ce soit ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait, laisse moi passer !

-Comme si tu me faisais peur... Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux est le... Ouch!

Stiles lui avait donné un coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac. Quand il le regarda, Scott ressentit toute sa colère et son envie de faire mal comme lorsque le Nogitsune l'avait quitté. Mais à cette époque Derek était à ses côtés, alors que ce soir... Non, Stiles était son meilleur ami et il était hors de question que ce soit un autre qui le calme. Il voulait se défouler ? Soit. Il lui servirait de défouloir. Il se releva et dit en souriant :

-Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Stiles, je suis un loup-garou et tes coups de mauviettes ne m'atteignent pas.

Ce fut cette phrase qui sonna le début de la bagarre entre les deux amis d'enfance. Les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre. L'alpha savait que l'humain n'avait pas conscience de qui était son adversaire et que tout ce qu'il voulait était de se défouler. Alors il le laissa faire. Tout en se protégeant le visage, il réussit à s'étendre le dos au sol et à positionner son ami sur lui. Celui-ci, emporté par sa colère ne remarqua rien et se mit à le frapper sur son torse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient sur lui. Scott regarda autour de lui et vit Isaac qui se tenait debout et le regardait en colère.

-Tu essaies de faire quoi, Scott ? Tu veux te faire tuer par ton meilleur ami ?

-Il ne peut pas me tuer et tu le sais. Que lui as-tu fait ? Répondit le brun en grimaçant.

-Je l'ai assommé. Répondit le blond en repoussant Stiles afin d'aider Scott à se relever.

Lorsque celui-ci se mit debout, il constata que les filles se tenaient près d'eux.

-Bon sang, Scott, à quoi tu joues ? Demanda Lydia en colère.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait assommé. C'est Isaac. Putain, Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas frappé au visage !

-Ouais ben en tout cas, il ne pourra plus reconduire sa voiture, constata Malia.

-Je m'en chargerai, dit Scott. Isaac, ramène la voiture de ma mère jusqu'à la maison.

-Si tu veux, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Heu... Puisque c'est comme ça, fit Kira d'une petite voix... Isaac peut m'accompagner, cela évitera Lydia à faire plusieurs détours .

-Bonne idée, sourit Lydia. Bon, il s'est passé trop d'événements pour cette soirée. Je suis exténuée. Malia, viens on rentre.

Les deux filles saluèrent le reste de la meute et s'en allèrent, tandis qu'Isaac proposa à Kira de l'attendre devant la voiture des McCall qui était garée un peu plus loin, pendant qu'il aidait Scott à installer Stiles sur le siège passager de la Jeep.

Une fois leur ami installé, Scott, qui s'était assis sur le siège conducteur, demanda alors qu'Isaac mette la ceinture de sécurité à l'inconscient.

-Tu vas vraiment raccompagner Kira jusqu'à chez elle ?

-Oui, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas dormir chez elle ?

-Si elle me le propose, pourquoi pas. Ta mère ne travaille pas demain donc, cela ne doit pas poser de problème pour la voiture.

-Et tu comptes quitter la meute ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant qu'Isaac demanda :

-C'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Non... Stiles te trouve distant ces derniers temps... Comme si notre présence à tes côtés te gênait.

Isaac observa attentivement son alpha et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Scott. Je n'ai pas de femme ni d'enfant qui m'attendent quelque part.

-Tant mieux pour eux car je les tuerais sans hésitation, répondit aussitôt Scott avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme le blond fut surpris, il garda la bouche ouverte et le brun profita pour y glisser sa langue. Il mit une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir et se mit à découvrir de la langue sa bouche. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit Isaac gémir, qu'il reprit ses esprits et s'écarta de lui, les joues rouges.

-... Excuse-moi... Dit-il penaud.

Isaac, qui semblait être sur une autre planète, lui répondit :

-C'est... C'est pas grave. Heu... Je dois raccompagner Kira...

-... Bien sûr … Moi, je... Je dois ramener Stiles...

Isaac hocha la tête et partit alors que Scott se cognait la tête contre le volant.

$$$O$$$

Un peu plus loin, sur le parking du complexe sportif de Beacon Hills, Blake Jefferson ouvrait le coffre de sa voiture pour y mettre son sac de sport quand il fut percuté par un animal qui le mordit à l'épaule droite. Il hurla de douleur lorsque les crocs pointus entra dans sa chair avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

.. . Entre nous, je ne suis pas trop satisfait de ce chapitre, mais bon, l'intrigue principale est dévoilées ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? N' hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

Bisous, à samedi prochain !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : ** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé : ** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **anonyme92 :** Merci pour ta review. Comme tu n'a pas de compte, je te répondrai ici. J'ai lut tes suppositions mais je ne peut te dire si elles sont bonnes ou fausses. Mais t'inquiète, le voile sera lévé dans un ou deux chapitres. En attendant, je te laisse avec celui là. A la prochaine!

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir qu'il était dans sa chambre. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'absence de nouvelle de Derek, la découverte de la fille de celui-ci, son combat avec Scott, le trou noir... Son combat avec Scott ?

-Scott ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

-Je suis là, lui répondit une voix fatiguée.

Stiles se tourna vers la voix et vit son ami assit sur le siège de bureau, emmitouflé dans une grosse couette.

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda Scott en baillant.

-Tu as dormis là ?

-Je ne voulais pas dormir dans ton lit et me faire éjecter sur le sol en plein milieu de la nuit car tu ne sais pas dormir !

-Je suis désolé pour hier, dit Stiles avec avec tristesse.

-T'inquiètes, tu étais en colère et j'ai vite récupéré. Et, entre nous, je préfères que tu t'acharnes sur moi au lieu que tu ailles baiser Jefferson et que tu te remettes en couple avec lui.

-Scott...

-Non, tu m'écoutes Stiles. Je comprends ta colère et, même si cela ne me plaît pas, je te donne raison. Mais je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : c'est d'écouter Derek. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dira pour sa défense mais laisse lui le bénéfice du doute. Et si malgré son plaidoyer, tu éprouves toujours autant de colère contre lui, alors tu pourras rejoindre Jefferson et je ne me mettrai pas sur ta route.

Stiles soupira et demanda :

-Pourquoi tu lui accordes le bénéfice du doute si tu me comprends ?

-Je te l'ai dit hier. Tu es le compagnon de Derek. Et rien que pour ça, il ne peut pas te faire du mal intentionnellement. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas nier l'existence de sa fille, puisque nous l'avons tous vu. Laisse lui l'opportunité de t'expliquer la raison de son départ et son silence au sujet de sa fille.

-Scott, depuis quand tu es l'élément pensant de notre duo ?

-Va te faire foutre !

-Ah non, cela ne va pas être possible. En général, c'est moi au dessus.

-C'est vrai ? Même avec Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est un Bad Wolf, qu'il domine forcément au lit !

-Non ce n'est pas ça... Mais je te vois mal, toi, en dominant.

-Je peux encore te surprendre, Scott... Bon, il est quelle heure? Il ne faudrait tout de même pas arriver en retard à l'école !

-Je ne vais pas y aller. On se donne rendez-vous chez Derek, après les cours cet aprèm ?

-Attends une minute, dit Stiles en le regardant attentivement. Comment ça tu ne vas pas à l'école ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais au pays de Morphée ?

Son ami rougit en guise de réponse.

-Scott McCall, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui serais coupable ?

-Parce que tu rougis et que tu viens de l'avouer à moitié. Allez, parles!

-J'ai embrassé Isaac, hier soir, avoua le brun, gêné.

-TU AS QUOI ?!

Alors Scott lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Oh, putain, Scott, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé partir sans lui donner une explication !

-Et lui expliquer quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit !

-Mais t'es con !

-Je te demande de m'aider Stiles, pas de m'enfoncer !

-Ouais, ben parce que je suis ton meilleur ami, je me dois de te dire que as déconné grave ! Mais à quoi tu pensais, Scott !

-J'en sais rien ! Il y a d'abord eut ta réflexion comme quoi il était distant avec nous, ensuite il y a eut ton histoire avec Derek et sa fille, et pour finir, il devait raccompagner Kira chez elle, et... Je ne sais pas, j'ai pété un plomb !

-Tu es en train de me dire que non seulement tu as été jaloux de Kira parce qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Isaac, mais en plus tu as eu peur qu'il ait lui aussi une fille quelque part qui lui ferait quitter la meute ?

-J'en sais rien... Je suis jaloux ?

-Scott, réponds-moi franchement, si jamais Isaac avait une fille, tu la tuerais elle et sa mère comme tu le lui as suggéré ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il quitterait la meute à cause d'elles !

-On peut très bien les accueillir dans la meute. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

-Je ne voudrais pas d'elles chez moi !

-Par contre tu vas accepter la fille de Derek et sa mère dans la meute ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Si je le fais, c'est toi qui la quittera et ça je ne le conçois pas. Tu as toujours été là pour moi Stiles, on a commencé cette meute à deux. Il est normal que ta voix soit une priorité.

-Tu laisseras donc partir Derek ?

-Il ne partira pas, Stiles. À cause de toi. Il sera toujours à tes côtés.

-Tu sera prêt à le séparer de sa petite famille ?

-Oui, car si je ne fais pas ça, toi, tu sera malheureux, et je ne le supporterais pas.

-D'accord... Moi, je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère... Mais Isaac ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il parte ?

-Merde, Stiles ! cria Scott en se levant. Il s'agit d'Isaac ! Il a toujours été là avec nous, pourquoi voudrait-il partir ? Nous sommes sa seule famille !

-Scott, tu savais qu'il sortait avec Allison, à sa mort ?

-Oui, je le sais. Mais c'est du passé, Il n'a pas de petite-amie maintenant.

-Il ne laisse pas Kira indifférente.

-Kira est jolie. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien.

-Qui n'est pas Isaac, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu, répéta Scott en pliant la grosse couette.

-Alors il faut qu'on lui trouve une petite-amie.

-Et pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester célibataire ? Je le suis bien moi, non ?

-Tu as raison. Tu n'as eu personne depuis que tu as décidé de faire un break avec Allison. Je vais te dégoter une belle jeune fille...

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais absolument quelqu'un !

-Bien, alors saches que tu n'es pas Isaac. Et si lui a envie de quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Scott le regarda, hébété.

-Scott, reprit Stiles calmement. À force de rester auprès d'Isaac, tu en es tombé amoureux. Ce qui expliquerait ton drôle de comportement quand tu es à ses côtés, qu'il arrive à calmer un peu ton loup, que tu veuilles tuer sa femme ou sa fille s'il en a une, que tu sois jaloux de Kira, que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il ait une quelconque aventure, que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il quitte la meute, et que tu l'ais embrassé hier.

-...

-Alors, si moi je dois écouter Derek afin de lui laisser une chance ou pas sous prétexte que je sois son compagnon, tu dois aller vite t'expliquer avec Isaac, car il risque de mal prendre ce qui s'est passé hier et décide de quitter la meute.

-...

-Bon, étant donné que nous avons nos objectifs de la journée, on va se préparer pour les cours ?

-Heu...Oui.

-Scott ? Si Isaac quitte la meute, je te tues. Tu le sais ça ?

-Hn.

-Voilà le Scotty que j'aime ! allez, viens, on va manger, j'ai une faim de loup ! Quoique vous ne mangez pas beaucoup en fait. Pourquoi on dit de vous que vous avez de gros appétit ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais écrire aux familles Grimms et Anderson afin de porter plainte contre eux. Tu ne peux pas savoir la mauvaise image qu'ils vous ont donné, vous aller traîner ça toute votre vie !

-Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-... Je suis amoureux ?

Le châtain le regarda et soupira. Il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

 **$$$O$$$**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Scott et Stiles rejoignirent le reste de la meute qui se situait près des bancs extérieurs. Le froid était à présent installé sur Beacon Hills et les élèves étaient emmitouflés dans leur manteau et écharpe. Lorsque Scott vit Isaac, il ralentit mais Stiles, en bon observateur, le fit avancer plus vite.

Après les salutations de base, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers l'enceinte du lycée où ils auraient plus chaud et où se trouvaient leurs casiers respectifs. Tandis que Lydia grondait Stiles sur son comportement qu'elle avait jugé irrespectueux la veille, Scott avait voulut s'entretenir avec Isaac, mais celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Kira, sur une émission de télé qu'ils avaient vu hier soir. Il soupira et écouta la discussion entre son frère de cœur et Lydia.

-Lydia, disait Stiles. Scott m'a déjà fait la morale. Mais comprenez moi, mettez-vous à ma place deux secondes !

-Parce que toi, tu t'es mit à la place de Derek pendant que tu batifolais avec Jefferson, peut-être ? Répliqua la blonde vénitienne d'un ton cassant.

-Lydia, combien de fois je vais te le dire ? C'est lui qui ne voulait pas de moi.

-Parce que que tu as essayé de le convaincre du contraire ?

-Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux ? J'ai quitté Blake pour lui, et non seulement il ne me contacte pas pendant une semaine mais en plus j'apprends qu'il a une fille !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il allait attendre que monsieur finisse de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde ?

-Oh, arrêtes Lydia, je ne suis pas égoïste, et tu le sais. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère après moi ?

-Je ne veux plus voir Derek dans cet état, Stiles, répondit tristement la jeune fille. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière à la mort de Boyd. C'est à partir de ce moment que son loup s'est effacé.

-Il n'y a avait pas que ça, dit Isaac en se mêlant dans la conversation. Il ne faut pas oublier que Cora était malade à ce moment-là. C'est ça qui l'a vraiment anéanti.

-Oui mais, depuis il a repris du poil de la bête, reprit Scott. Derek peut passer par de mauvaises phases dans sa vie, mais il finit toujours par se relever. À nous de le soutenir car nous avons besoin de lui en ce moment avec l'affaire des bébés volés. Nous irons au loft ce soir et tu vas écouter ce qu'il aura à dire, Stiles. Et comme on l'a dit ce matin, personne ne quitte la meute.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Malia, surprise. Qui va quitter la meute, et pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber, répondit Stiles, en soupirant. Je vous l'ai dit, Scott m'a fait la morale ce matin. Résultat des courses, je ne dois pas aller voir Blake tant que je n'ai pas parlé à Derek.

-Comme si on allait te laisser faire dit Kira. Je n'aime pas, Blake. Il avait tendance à te monopoliser. On ne te voyait plus Stiles quand vous étiez ensembles !

-On est tous d'accord là-dessus, reprit Malia.

-Bien, dit Stiles en regardant chacun de ses amis. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais ce que dit Derek ne me convient pas, je vous quitte et je vais rejoindre Blake, que vous l'aimiez ou pas.

-Donc tu vas quitter la meute ? Demanda Isaac.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Scott. Seulement, nous devrons l'intégrer à la meute.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Fit remarquer Lydia. Derek va le tuer à l'instant même où il le saura.

-Rien n'est encore décidé, dit Stiles. La balle est dans le camp de Derek. Pour le moment, moi, je vais en cours !

Sur ce, il en alla en laissant ses amis.

 **$$$O$$$**

Stiles se trouvait en cours d'économie avec Finstock. Il n'avait pas vu la matinée passer et il se demandait comment réunir Scott et Isaac dans un endroit isolé de tout, étant donné que son meilleur ami n'avait pas réussi son objectif, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit discrètement et lut le message qu'il avait reçut.

 **Derek** : _Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je te connais, et je sais que quand tu es dans cet état, tu vas vouloir te défouler. Et même si Scott a réussit à te calmer hier, tu seras hors de toi encore ce soir car tu n'auras pas eut de réponses aux questions que tu te poses et comme tu ne voudras pas me voir, tu vas retourner auprès de ce Jefferson. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Si tu vas le voir Stiles, je le tue demain. Je te le jure. Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai menti et que mon silence durant cette semaine prouve que je me suis joué de toi, mais c'est faux. Si je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles c'est que ma fille, Cheryl, était malade et que comme c'est la première fois que cela lui arrivait, j'étais perdu. Elle faisait chaque jour de la semaine des fièvres élevées et hier soir elle a fait des convulsions et j'ai dut l'amener à l'hôpital. Mais en aucun cas tu n'as quitté mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas te parler d'elle car tu ne la connaissais pas, mais ce soir je vais tout vous dire. Donc, viens s'il te plaît. Je ne te mens pas quand je dis que tu es mon compagnon. Je t'aime et il n'y a que toi qui peut calmer mon loup. Mais saches que malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, mes enfants passeront toujours en priorité. Je t'aime et tu me manques énormément. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'embrasser, de sentir tes mains sur mon corps, de te prendre en bouche, de t'avoir en moi... Oh, putain, cela remonte à combien de temps ? Trop longtemps. Je te veux Stiles. Que ce soit tout de suite dans mon lit ou à mes côtés dans la vie de tout les jours. Tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi. Tu m'as promis de me faire crier ton nom, Stiles. Fais-le. je veux le crier pour que le monde entier sache que je t'appartiens. Ne t'en vas pas, Stiles. Viens ce soir à la réunion de la meute car, comme l'a dit Scott, cela concerne toute la famille et on est tous une famille. Ton père aussi sera là car je l'ai invité. Je te l'ai dit, je suis à toi et je n'ai rien à cacher. Je t'en prie, accorde-moi une explication. Et si après ce soir, tu es toujours en colère, tu pourras me punir comme bon te semble._

Stiles regarda devant lui en souriant. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui enlevait un énorme poids sur le cœur. Derek disait vrai alors au téléphone. Il le considérait bien comme son compagnon. Derek était à lui. Ce fut donc le cœur léger qu'il répondit discrètement.

 **Stiles** : _Je pourrai te faire tout ce que je veux ?_

 **Derek** : _Tout._

 **Stiles** : _Ah non, je préférais quand tu étais bavard !_

 **Derek** : _Stiles._

 **Stiles** : _Tu me veux réellement ? Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air ?_

 **Derek** : _Je ne t'ai jamais dit des mots en l'air. Et oui, je te veux. Donc, viens ce soir._

 **Stiles** : _J'ai chimie après. Je peux sécher._

 **Derek** : _Non, je voudrais pouvoir regarder ton père en face ce soir. Comment le pourrai-je si je te pervertie ?_

 **Stiles** : _Pourquoi doit-il être présent, au fait ?_

 **Derek** : _C'est ton père. Il a le droit de savoir lui aussi. Et puis ça m'évitera de répéter._

 **Stiles :** _Tu as plusieurs enfants ? Tu en a parlé au pluriel._

 **Derek** : _Oui. Mais, je t'en prie Stiles, ne t'énerve pas. N'oublies pas que je t'aime et que tu saura la vérité ce soir._

 **Stiles** : _Pourquoi le prénom Cheryl?_

 **Derek** : _Tu aimes ? Je voulais qu'elle ait sa propre histoire. Mais je lui ai quand même donné en deuxième prénom le nom d'une personne que je ne remercierai jamais assez._

 **Stiles** : _Le nom de ta mère ? Pourquoi l'as-tu amené à l'hôpital ? Elle n'est pas un loup-garou ?_

 **Derek** : _Elle n'a pas de gène lupin. Et non ce n'est pas ma mère._

 **Stiles** : _Tu es déçu ? Une totale humaine dans une famille et une meute de loup-garou..._

 **Derek** : _Tu es bien un total humain et tu fais partie de ma famille et de ma meute qui ne comporte que êtres non humains. Et je suis fier d'être à tes côtés. Tout comme je suis fier d'elle._

 **Stiles** : _Tu as conscience que je ne vais pas l'aimer ? Ni aucun de tes enfants ? Et leur mère, elle sera là ?_

 **Derek** : _Viens ce soir. Je te jure que je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Et tu pourras prendre mon corps après._

 **Stiles** : _Tu m'as eut. Je te veux... Apprêtes-toi à crier mon nom. Je serai au loft ce soir._

 **Derek** : _Non, pas au loft. Dis à tout le monde de se rendre à l'endroit où était l'ancien manoir des Hales._

 **Stiles** : _Il n'y a plus rien là-bas._

 **Derek** : _S'il-te plaît, viens._

 **Stiles :** _J'y serai. Mais prépare ton cul._

 **Derek** : _J'y vais à l'instant. Je t'aime._

Stiles sourit et rangea son portable. Il aurait Derek dans ses bras ce soir. Mais si les explications ne lui convenaient pas ? Non, Derek semblait sérieux. Et puis, il ne se voilait pas la face, l'ancien alpha lui manquait aussi.

Vraiment, vivement ce soir !

 **$$$O$$$**

L'heure de chimie avait passé lentement aux yeux des élèves et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la plupart se précipita dehors sans écouter les dernières recommandations du professeur. Après un regard lancé à Scott, Stiles s'en alla de son côté.

Le brun qui avait comprit les intentions de son ami, soupira et attendit Isaac qui se trouvait encore dans la salle de cours. Lorsque celui-ci sortit, il regarda autour de lui et demanda à Scott :

-Où est Stiles ?

-Il nous a devancé. Il est sûrement partit chercher les filles à leur cours de français.

-Ha... Tant mieux. Il ne fuit pas la réunion de ce soir.

-Non, et je me dois de faire de même.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hier soir... Tu es resté avec Kira ?

-Non... Je l'ai déposé chez elle et je suis rentré. J'ai expliqué la raison de ton absence à ta mère et j'ai passé la soirée avec elle.

-Cool... Écoutes...

-C'est bon, Scott. Ne cherche pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Nous n'étions tous pas dans nos assiettes hier. Regarde Stiles.

-Isaac, je pensais sincèrement tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Le blond frisé s'arrêta de marcher et l'observa attentivement.

-... Tout ? Demanda t-il.

-Je tuerais vraiment ta fille et sa mère si elles existaient réellement, Isaac.

-Au point de me rendre malheureux ? Parce que c'est ce qui risque de se passer, Scott. Sans compter que je voudrais me venger.

-Heu... Elles n'existent pas... n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dit hier. Mais pourquoi tu commettrais ce meurtre, si elles existaient ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu quittes la meute à cause d'elles.

-Et tu embrasses tout les membres de la meutes de cette manière pour les convaincre de rester ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... Il n'y a que toi...

-Et je dois le prendre comment ?

-Isaac, écoutes... Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait... On m'a fait prendre conscience de l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Je n'ai pas aimé que tu raccompagnes Kira tout seul, ni que tu songes à quitter la meute et encore moins l'idée que, comme Derek, tu puisses avoir un enfant quelque part. Je sais que tu as eut une aventure avec Allison, et déjà à l'époque j'étais en colère, pas contre toi mais contre elle, même si je ne me rendais pas compte de la véritable raison... Je suis content que tu vives à la maison, non pas pour te surveiller, mais... J'aime te savoir près de moi en bonne santé... Je...

-Tu veux que l'on forme un couple comme Derek et Stiles ?

-Heu... Ouais, j'aimerais... Enfin si tu veux...

-Dis-moi, Scott, dois-je remercier Stiles, pour ta prise de conscience ?

Scott rougit de plus bel et finit par avouer :

-... Je suppose... Attends, tu n'es pas contre cette idée ?

Isaac s'approcha de lui et le colla au mur, se pencha et lui caressa les joues d'une main. Sans le quitter du regard, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui laissa le temps de le repousser et, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il approfondit le baiser en caressait ses lèvres de sa langue et en lui demandant le passage.

Ce fut à ce moment que Scott gémit et lui laissa le passage. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de pareilles sensations alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de cou du blond afin d'approcher son corps au sien, et avait une main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir ce merveilleux baiser.

Quand l'air vint à leur manquer, Isaac s'éloigna et colla son front contre celui du brun et lui demanda en souriant :

-Est ce que cela te va comme réponse ?

-Si cela me va ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu tant de temps pour faire ça ?

-J'attendais juste que tu le veuilles aussi.

-Ah, ouais... Alors ne manques plus une seule occasion de le refaire ! Dit Scott en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Je crois que l'on doit une fière chandelle à Stiles, fit remarquer Isaac quelques temps après.

-Je crois aussi... Mais comment le remercier ?

-En sauvant son couple avec Derek ?

-S'il veut bien l'écouter... Stiles est en colère, Isaac. Et je me suis mis à sa place. Si tu...

-Chut... Rien de tel nous arrive. Je connais Derek et je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne explication. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est de lui amener Stiles ce soir. Et le forcer à rester jusqu'à la fin de ses explications .

-Espérons que tout ce passe bien.

 **$$$O$$$**

Stiles se dirigeait vers sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se retourna et eut la surprise d'apercevoir Blake qui se dirigeait vers lui. En l'observant avancer, le châtain remarqua qu'il semblait fatigué et tendu. S'il fut surpris de le voir sans son sac de cours, il n'en montra rien et déclara en souriant :

-Hé, Blake ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien… Stiles… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose et…

\- Comment ça il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es tout pâle ? Tu es fatigué… Tu as encore forcé sur l'entraînement hier soir ! Putain, Blake! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que tu ralentisses sur les entraînements ! Ton corps ne va pas supporter ce rythme !

Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant effectuer un sourire triste sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Demanda-il. Blake, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

-Rien… Juste… Ça fait me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

Blake haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Cela confirme que tout n'est pas perdu…

-Blake…

-Laisse-moi parler, Stiles. Tu me manques Bébé. Je sais et j'ai compris ce que tu as dit, mais regarde nous : c'est à toi que je pense à chaque instant de la journée, et toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi dès que tu me vois fatigué… Tu as même forcé David à acheter mes boissons énergisantes et de les mettre au vestiaire ! Et pas la peine de nier, il a tout avoué…

\- Écoutes…

-Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de te séparer de McCall, comme tu l'as dit, il était là avant moi, et je comprends ton choix. Et j'ai agit comme un idiot, mais le fait est là : je t'aime Stiles. Et s'il faut que je reste loin de tes amis pour te voir, je le ferais, tant que tu me reviennes. Lorsque je me suis fait agresser, hier soir, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé. Uniquement toi. Je voulais te voir…

-Tu t'es fait agressé ?! S'écria Stiles Surpris. Quand ? Où ?

-Ce n'est rien, Stiles. L'important c'est que je suis là devant toi, et que je peux enfin te dire ce que je ressens… Et même si je reçois des propositions amoureuses depuis ton départ saches que personne ne m'intéresse. Personne, sauf toi. Cela a toujours été toi. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de McCall ou encore de Lahey. Non, je veux une avoir une place dans ton cœur. Une place spéciale, comme tu l'as dans le mien.

-Blake… tu es aussi important pour moi, mais…

\- Alors reviens-moi, Bébé. Reviens à mes côtés. Je ne me mettrai plus entre tes amis et toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir un jardin secret avec eux. Je comprends tout à fait. Mais prévient-moi si jamais je m'aventure dedans sans y avoir été invité. Je ne veux plus que tu refasses une crise. J'ai cru te perdre ce jour-là … Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait… J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu tout une vie sans toi… Je t'en prie, Stiles… Tu es tout pour moi. Ne me rejette pas…

Stiles ferma les yeux. Les mots de Blake le touchaient plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il le savait sincère, mais il ne devait pas céder. Il avait promis à tout le monde de laisser Derek s'exprimer. Derek… Il s'éclaircit la gorge tout en essayant d'organiser ses pensées.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir, exigea-t-il. Qui t'a agressé ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas ton sac ? Parce que tu n'as pas pu venir ce matin ?

-En fait, je…

-Stiles !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent le shérif Stilinski dans sa voiture de fonction, stationné un peu plus loin et qui les regardait d'un air las.

-On va être en retard, tu viens ?

-Heu… D'accord, j'arrive ! Heu… Blake, je dois partir là… Écoutes, va voir quelqu'un pour ton agression, ne reste pas dans ton coin. Il faut en parler… Je suis sûr que David saura te soutenir…

-Stiles ! Cria son père, impatient. Je gène là !

-Oui !... Blake, on s'appelle, hein ? Pas ce soir, je vais être assez occupé et… Je dois y aller, sinon mon père va me tuer…

-Vas-y, Bébé. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit. Ok ?

Blake voulut se pencher pour goûter à ses lèvres mais le shérif klaxonna et Stiles se tourna vers son père et s'écarta de lui au même moment. Le châtain soupira et après un sourire d'excuse et un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, il alla rejoindre la voiture de police et y monta sur le siège passager. Blake le vit discuter avec son père le temps qu'il mette sa ceinture de sécurité, avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

Lorsque la voiture quitta le parking du lycée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Stiles l'avait écouté. Il l'avait senti réceptif à ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant qu'ils ne se remettent en couple. Il suffisait juste d'attendre.

Pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de cette morsure à l'épaule qu'il avait eut la veille et qui avait disparue ce midi. Il soupira de nouveau. Il était pourtant sûr de ce qui c'était passé et se souvenait même de la douleur, mais s'il racontait ça à Stiles, celui-ci risquait de le fuir… Non. C'était une chance que l'immonde cicatrice ait disparue, il pouvait garder ça pour lui et faire comme si rien n'était.

Et Stiles n'en saurait jamais rien. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le lycée. Il avait des cours à rattraper.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commentez!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : ** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé : ** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle comporte 10 chapitres finis que je posterai une fois toute les semaines.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **anonyme92:** Merci pour ta review, et désolée pour avoir tarder à poster ce chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Dans la voiture, Stiles subissait un vrai interrogatoire. Il avait l'impression d'être un des hommes que son père arrêtait !

-Papa, je suis ton fils, pas un de tes coupables que tu mets en prison !

-Oh, arrêtes Stiles, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions ! Tu m'as annoncé, la semaine dernière que tu avais rompu avec ce Blake et que tu étais enfin avec Derek, et je te vois avec ce même Blake à la limite en train de l'embrasser alors que l'on a rendez-vous chez Derek !

-On ne s'embrassait pas !

-Stiles, vous étiez très proches ! Je ne savais pas quand commençait son corps et quand finissais le tien !

-Tu exagères, tu ne crois pas ? Blake a gardé une distance respectable. Et c'est un type bien, papa.

-Tout ce que je constate est qu'il ressemble à Derek.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Derek est beaucoup plus beau !

-Si tu le dis. Alors que voulait Blake ?

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres et soupira :

-Il me disait simplement qu'il m'aimait.

-Stiles… Jusqu'à présent, je me contente de te regarder et de te conseiller, et…

-Et j'aime Derek, papa. Mais… J'ai peur. Derek a des enfants… Et malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, je ne sais pas si je pourrais laisser passer ça…

-Derek Hale a des enfants ?! C'est une blague ?

Son fils sourit et lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Et il termina sur ces mots :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dira ce soir. Et je sais encore moins si je pourrais lui pardonner. Je sais que je ne pourrais rester loin de lui, il me manquerait trop, mais… Je ne cesse de me dire que Blake est vraiment sérieux et qu'il ferait tout pour me rendre heureux...

-Mais cela voudrait dire que si tu le choisis, tu devras dire au revoir à tout le surnaturel de Beacon Hills… Ainsi que Scott et Derek. Pourrais-tu supporter de rester si loin d'eux Stiles ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… Scott est mon frère et Derek… C'est… Papa, comment as-tu su que c'était maman et pas une autre ?

-De la même manière que tu sais que c'est Derek, fiston. Je ne te cache pas qu'il y aura des moments où vous vous disputerez au point que tu veuilles claquer la porte, mais tu finiras toujours par revenir. Il sera ta raison d'être. Et même si aujourd'hui, tu sembles douter, sache que plus tard, tu ne regretteras jamais ton choix. Et même si mes mots sont durs, mais tu n'as pas à te soucier de Blake, Stiles. Même si il éprouve des sentiments pour toi, ceux-ci fondront lorsqu'il aurait croisé son « Derek » à lui.

-J'espère que tu as raison… Je m'en veux de lui briser le cœur…

-C'est la vie. Tu ne peux pas te couper en deux, Stiles. Et Derek ne te laissera jamais partir.

-Merci, papa. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu te retrouveras dans des problèmes que tu aurais toi-même créé !

-Papa ! Tu vois comment tu es ? Je te remercie et toi tu m'enfonces !

-Tu l'as cherché. Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi Derek tient tant à ma présence ce soir ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas devoir répéter ce qu'il dira et que comme tu fais partit de la famille,…

-Parce que je fais partie de la meute ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Si j'en fais partit, c'est évident que tu en fasses partit !

-Mais bien sûr Stiles. Je vais me contenter d'être le Shérif de Beacon Hills et d'être ton père. Cela me donne beaucoup de travail, crois moi.

-Et comment dois-je le prendre ?

-Comme tu le veux. Heu, Stiles, tu es sûr que c'est bien là ?

La nuit était tombée, et la voiture de police était entrée dans la forêt de la ville et se retrouvait stationnée devant une grande bâtisse. Stiles regarda autour de lui. Il reconnaissait bien l'endroit mais il était surpris. À la place de la maison en ruine des Hales se trouvait une belle et grande demeure. Dans la nuit, on ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de la façade, mais les lumières qui ressortaient des fenêtres du bâtiment indiquaient qu'elle devait être claire. Son père remit le moteur de la voiture et alla se garer dans un coin près de la Camaro noire de Derek, ainsi que de la voiture de Lydia, sa propre Jeep et d'une Ferrari rouge.

-Une Ferrari ? Demanda John.

-Je te paris qu'elle appartient à Peter ! Il a toujours tendance à être très… « Je me la pète ». Tout le contraire de Derek. Dire qu'il m'a proposé de me mordre...

-Il t'a fait quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber, papa. Je suis humain et et je le resterai !

L'adolescent sortit de la voiture et frissonna de froid. Il referma son manteau et ses yeux se posa sur sa Jeep. Dieu merci, Scott l'avait ramené. Il avait dut le voir dans la voiture de son père. Il savait que les filles étaient tous venues dans la voiture de Lydia. Donc tous le monde était présent. Il regarda la nouvelle demeure des Hales. Depuis quand elle était sur pied ? Derek et Peter ne vivaient-ils pas au loft ?

La voix de son père le fit sortir de ses pensées :

-Je pense que nous sommes les derniers. On y va ?

-Oui, maintenant qu'on y est, ce serait bête de faire demi-tour, non ?

John lui sourit et l'entraîna vers les marche de la demeure. Il voulut sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek qui les regardait avec soulagement.

-Salut, s'exclama Stiles d'une voix joyeuse. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais rebâtit la maison ! On serait venu ici au lieu de se confiner pour les réunions au loft !

-Bonjour, John. Merci d'être venu.

-Bonjour Derek. Il fallait bien qu'une personne se charge de ramener cet énergumène par la peau des fesses !

-Je ne me sens pas concerné, répliqua Stiles en entrant derrière son père. Et à moi, on ne dit pas bonjour ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua à John le salon qui se trouvait à leur gauche et d'où l'on entendait plusieurs voix. Tandis que son père entrait au salon, Stiles observait le loup-garou. Ce n'était pas le même que la veille. Il semblait être serein et sûr de lui. Il était celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans les yeux menthe à l'eau du brun, il eut le souffle coupé.

Derek le regardait avec désir. Trop de désir...

-Putain Derek, ne me regarde pas comme ça, si tu veux pouvoir faire ton speech.

Le loup-garou s'approcha doucement et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Tu m'as fait la remarque que je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour…

-Ne fais pas ça Derek. Si tu continue, je ne me retiendrai pas... Mon père est là et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il nous surprenne, n'est ce pas ?

Le brun sourit, l'attrapa par la taille et déposa une simple bise sur ses joues tout en murmurant avant de s'éloigner :

-Bonjour Stiles. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Je te remercie d'être venue.

-Putain Derek, tu le fais exprès ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Ton père est là, Stiles. Comportons-nous comme des gens civilisés.

Stiles grogna dans sa barbe et entra dans le salon sans l'attendre. Arrivé sur place, il ne fit pas attention au décor et alla s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami.

-Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda celui-ci en l'observant attentivement.

-Je pète la forme ! Répliqua le châtain d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Bon on attend qui pour commencer ?

-Toi, répondit une voix qui le fit lever le tête.

Stiles vit alors Peter, assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui et qui l'observait avec un micro sourire. Il n'avait pas changé. Brun aux yeux clairs et de l'age de son père, il était assis comme s'il présidait un conseil. Et même si Stiles ne l'appréciait pas vraiment à cause de son obsession de devenir l'Alpha, l'adolescent devait reconnaître que Peter Hale était séduisant. Il remarqua néanmoins que, tout comme Derek, le loup-garou le plus âgé de la meute avait le regard apaisé. À ce constat, il fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être la présence de sa compagne à ses côtés car elle avait périt lors du meurtre de tout le clan Hale. Or Derek et Peter était devenu des loups-garous calmes et apaisés, alors que le plus jeune était connu pour frapper au lieu de parler, et l'autre a son esprit dérangé.

-Mais si tu es déjà en colère avant même que le spectacle commence, continua l'oncle de son amant, je me demande dans quel état tu seras à la fin.

-Peter... Le réprimanda Derek qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je ne dis que la vérité ! Regarde-le ! Il est à la limite de tuer quelqu'un ! Un vrai petit dur !

-Si c'est pour me faire insulter, constata Stiles en se levant, je m'en vais.

-Ça suffit !Cria Scott de sa voix d'alpha en retenant son meilleur ami. Stiles pose tes fesses sur ce fauteuil et toi Peter, arrêtes de compliquer les choses !

-Bien, fit John après le silence qui s'était installé à la suite des mots de Scott. J'ai appris que tu avais des enfants Derek ?

Le susnommé le regarda et lui sourit tristement avant de répondre :

-Oui, John. J'ai une fille, Cheryl et trois garçons, Alexander, Tyler et Klyne. Ils ont six mois. Et si vous ne les avaient pas encore vus, c'est qu'ils sont toujours ici.

-Où sont-ils ? Fit remarquer Kira en souriant.

-Dans leurs chambres, ils dorment. Nous profitons de ce laps de temps pour parler parce qu'une fois qu'ils seront réveillés, ils vont accaparer toute notre attention et on ne pourra plus rien se dire.

-C'est pour eux que vous avez reconstruit la maison des Hale ? Interrogea Lydia.

-Oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour, les louveteaux ont besoin de vivre près d'une forêt. On ne pouvait pas les élever au loft.

-Mais les travaux ont commencé quand ? Demanda Isaac. Vous n'êtes revenu qu'en octobre !

-Ils ont commencé en avril, répondit Peter.

-Je vois, reprit Stiles en regardant froidement Derek. Dès que tu a appris l'existence de ta paternité, tu es parti et tu as construit votre nid douillet. Peux-tu juste m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?

-Pour que tu entendes l'histoire, répondit Peter calmement. Pour que vous entendez tous l'histoire ! Je voulais vous la raconter bien avant mais mon neveu a insisté pour que l'on patiente...

-Quelle histoire ? Demanda Malia.

-Franchement, ces jeunes ! Ils ne savent rien ! Et ils font tous parti de la meute ?

-Peter ! Grogna Scott. Malia et Kira font parti de ma meute ! Si elles te gènent, tu peux toujours partir, personne ne te retient !

-Oh, non alors ! Pas lorsque cela devient intéressant ! Je faisais juste remarquer qu'elle est très impressionnante. Une meute normale est constituée de loup-garou lambda, mais la nôtre est ...un vrai bordel ! Regarde-nous : On a un vrai Alpha à peine sortit de l'enfance au commande, qui a pour premier Bêta un 100 % d'humain qui a le même âge, et nous avons une Coyotte-garou, une Kitsune, une Banshee, un loup-garou, il en fallait un quand même ! Et je n'ai pas précisé que vous allez tous à la même école ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?!

-On t'a dit que si cela te plaisait pas, tu es libre de partir ! Fit remarquer Isaac.

-Je ne peux pas, petit ! Même si elle ne me plaît pas, je suis de cette meute.

-Personne ne vous force de rester, dit Kira froidement. Vous n'étiez pas là lorsque nous avons combattu le Nogitsune, alors que toute la meute doit être présente lors d'un combat !

-Sache, Renarde, que tu n'étais pas encore née lorsque j'ai participé aux derniers vrais combats de la meute ! Je suis le doyen de cette meute. Si tu savais comment on vit dans une meute, tu me respecterais !

-Personne ne t'aime, Peter, dit alors Stiles. Si tu es là ce soir parmi nous, c'est parce que tu es l'oncle de Derek. Mais aucun de nous ne te fait confiance. Alors ne compte pas avoir le respect de quiconque ici.

-Pourtant, tu devrais, Stiles. Surtout toi. Je te dis que je suis le doyens de la meute, et sache petit écervelé que l'Histoire d'une meute se transmet par les doyens.

-Bien, Grand-père, si cela te fait plaisir, mais je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes histoires à dormir debout, mais pour entendre les explication de ton neveu sur la présence de ses enfants et son absence à mes côtés. À moins que cela fasse aussi partit de « l'Histoire de la meute » et que c'est à toi de les dire ? Mais saches que si c'est toi qui parles, je m'en vais aussitôt !

-Malheureusement, que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est moi qui parlera, dit Peter d'un ton dur. Et tu ne bougeras pas de ton fauteuil. Vous croyez quoi ? Que parce que vous êtes jeunes et que vous avez battu le Nogitsune, vous êtes invincibles ? Vous croyez que le monde se limite à Beacon Hills ? Mes pauvres petits ! Vous n'êtes que des louveteaux qui croient que le monde leur appartient, et qui vont au devant des problèmes alors que vous possédez quelque chose de précieux que vous devez protéger ! Et même si tu est un vrai Alpha, Scott, tu ne sais rien ! Lorsque vous êtes entrés en contact avec le Nemeton, vous avez ouvert une brèche, et vous n'imaginez pas les conséquence que cela a provoqué ! Parce que vous avez vaincu une meute d'Alpha, vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres ? Avez-vous une idée pourquoi le Nogitsune a choisit de s'en prendre à Stiles et non à Scott ou Allison? Avez-vous une moindre idée de ce qui vous attends dans les mois à venir ? Non aucune ! Vous vivez au jour le jour, sans penser aux conséquences de vos actes ! Alors, oui, vous ne m'aimez pas, oui, vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais vous allez tous m'écouter tout autant que vous êtes, car malgré tout vous êtes ma meute ! Et il est hors de question que je revive le massacre de toute ma famille ! Et tout ça à cause de l'inconscience d'adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance !

-Peter...

-Non Derek, laisse-moi continuer ! Tu les a trop dorloté ! Regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus !

-Ils sont fort, Peter, et tu le sais.

-Pas assez ! S'ils étaient si fort, le Nogitsune ne serait jamais venu !

-Stiles est un humain...

-Il fait partit de la meute ! Et tu l'a dit toi-même, humain ou pas, on est tous logés à la même enseigne, alors arrêtes de le défendre !

-Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour le défendre, Peter ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça car si tu continus, ils ne t'écouteront pas ! Sois indulgent et...

-Derek, ils vont venir. Scott ne sait pas un dixième de ce qu'il devrait savoir! Il n'est pas prêt et par conséquence, tout le reste ne l'est pas !

-J'ai confiance en eux, Peter.

-Bien sûr que tu as confiance ! Stiles est ton compagnon ! Un humain qui refuse la morsure !

-Peter, tu vas trop loin.

Le doyen de la meute souffla de désespoir en guise de réponse.

-Heu...Si vous avez fini de discutez entre vous, vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer le sens de cette passionnante conversation ? Suggéra Lydia d'une petite voix.

-Tu as refusé la morsure, Stiles ? Demanda Isaac, surpris.

-Ouais. Je préfère rester humain. C'est plus classe, tu vois.

-Et si Peter l'avait transformé, je l'aurais tué et je me serais arrangé pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais d'entre les morts, déclara Derek.

-Allons mon cher neveu, tu sais que je trouverais une solution... Il y en a toujours une.

-Que doit-on savoir ? Demanda Scott en regardant Peter. Qui va venir ?

-Attendez, coupa Stiles en se mettant debout. Nous somme venus ici pour parler des enfants de Derek et de leur mère, pas pour assister à un cours d' « Histoire de la meute » !

-Derek, fait asseoir ton compagnon, exigea Peter calmement.

-Peter...

-Tu me fais chier, Peter ! Hurla Stiles. Comme si je n'étais qu'un toutou obéissant ! J'en ai marre, je me casse, je ne suis pas venu pour t'écouter !

L'adolescent voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais le grognement de Derek le pétrifia sur place. Il l'avait déjà entendu grogner à son encontre, mais jamais de cette intensité... Derek tenait tant que ça à ce qu'il écoute cette stupide histoire de meute ? Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec surprise : Derek était toujours sous sa forme humaine, mais avait sortit ses crocs et ses griffes. Mais ce qui le troubla tant fut ses yeux. Au lieu de menthe à l'eau comme à leur habitude ou de bleu électrique de sa forme lupin, ils étaient d'un rouge sang.

-Tu... Tu es un alpha ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

À ces mots, Scott grogna à son tour, tout en se transformant, et se mit devant Stiles, comme pour le protéger, ce qui énerva Derek qui grogna de plus belle. Les autres membres de la meutes regardaient cette scène avec étonnement et crainte. Personne ne comprenait rien.

-Allons, allons, messieurs calmez-vous et rentrez vos loups ! Dit Peter en se mettant entre les loups. Stiles assieds-toi, et quant à toi Scott, soit rassuré, tu es l'alpha de la meute. Derek ne le sera plus jamais à part si c'est toi qui lui cèdes ton titre.

Le châtain s'exécuta sans le contredire et entraîna son meilleur ami à leur place. Lorsque la tension fut calmée, Peter, qui avait aussi reprit sa place, reprit :

-Je sais que tout ceci peut vous perturbe, mais vous allez devoir m'écoutez.

-On vous écoutes, lui répondit John qui l'observait attentivement. Personne ne va vous interrompre maintenant.

Peter les regarda un à un et commença son récit :

\- « Il y a fort longtemps, à l'époque des premières meutes de loups-garous, naquit un loup mâle, tout blanc. Le couleur de son pelage n'était pas une particularité, mais ce qui le différenciait des autres, était qu'il avait, dès la naissance, les yeux rouges. L'Alpha de la meute eut peur de perdre sa place et ordonna qu'il soit bannit à jamais, mais sa compagne ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Comme elle était stérile elle décida d'élever ce Loup Blanc comme son fils.

Le temps passa et le loup grandit. Non seulement, jamais il ne montra de l'intérêt à être l'alpha, mais en plus, jamais il ne se transforma en humain. La meute le considérait comme un faible, et avait tendance à le considérer comme une erreur de la nature qui n'avait sa place auprès d'eux que parce qu'il était protégé de la femme de l'Alpha.

Et lorsque les autres loups de sa génération commencèrent à se mettre en couple, le Loup Blanc désigna son compagnon. Le fait qu'il ait choisit un homme choqua toute la meute qui cria une nouvelle fois au scandale. Mais l'Alpha, poussé par son épouse, accepta sa requête, qu'il jugeait contre nature, et unit les deux loups mâles. Le compagnon, qui ne voulait pas de cet union, même si son propre loup l'acceptait, préféra se donner la mort le lendemain de la consommation de leurs liens.

À la surprise de tous, quelque temps plus tard, le Loup Blanc mit bas. Ce fut un autre grand choc car personne n'avait remarqué sa gestation. Personne à part la femme de l'Alpha. Celle-ci ne fut pas étonnée car, même si le Loup Blanc était un loup-garou de la meute, il n'en restait pas moins un loup, car il ne se transformait jamais. Il était donc normal qu'il est eut un temps de gestation pareil à celles des louves au lieux de celui des femme humaines. Mais ce qui l'avait surprit, et elle ne put l'expliquer, c'était que le Loup Blanc était un mâle et non une femelle. Les louveteaux qui naquirent ne furent pas différents des autres membres de la meutes et furent acceptés par celle-ci malgré leur origines.

Mais malheureusement, il y eut un conflit avec des humains qui eut de lourdes conséquences pour la meute : la plupart des louves-garous, dont la femme de l'Alpha, et des louveteaux furent décimés. Or, à cette époque, une meute sans louveteaux étaient considérée comme faibles. Plus il y avait des petits, plus les sens des loups-garous adultes augmentaient afin de les protéger.

Et bientôt la nouvelle se propagea vite à travers les meutes et certaines les défièrent. L'Alpha, ne voulant pas être le chef d'une meute qui se mourrait eut l'idée de mordre des femmes humaines et de les mettre enceintes. Mais leur temps de gestation était de neuf mois et elles mettaient au monde qu'un voir deux bébés. Alors il se souvint de la capacité du Loup Blanc. Voulant juste essayer, il s'unit à lui et quelque mois plus tard, le Loup Blanc mit bas une porté de sept louveteaux.

À partir de ce moment, chaque année le Loup Blanc donna naissance à plusieurs louveteaux et en quelque années, la meute fut la plus grande meute que l'on ai répertorié de tout les temps, car il fut avéré que parmi les enfants du Loup Blanc, trois eurent les mêmes capacités que lui.

On les nommèrent « les Porteurs ».

Le secret de la croissance de la meutes fut gardé jalousement car ils avaient peur que l'on s'en prenne à eux. La meute finit néanmoins par s'éparpiller au quatre coins du monde à la mort du dernier Porteur qui était devenu le nouvel Alpha.

L'histoire nous dit qu'il n'y eut pas d'autre Porteur à par le Loup Blanc et ses trois héritiers. Aucune meute ne fut aussi grande que celle d'où était originaire le Loup Blanc. Certains disent qu'il y en eut d'autre, mais cela ne reste que des suppositions.

Car la particularité des Porteurs étaient, certes, de mettre des louveteaux au monde, mais en plus, soit ils naissaient avec des yeux rouge sang comme le Loup Blanc, soit leurs yeux prenaient cette couleur uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient en colère ou inquiet au sujet de leur compagnon, comme les trois héritiers.

Et dans chaque meute, on raconte cette histoire de génération en génération depuis l'éparpillement de la meute du Loup Blanc, afin de les reconnaître et de les protéger, car non seulement leurs présences attirent la convoitise des autres meutes, mais en plus cela entraînerait la puissance et la reconnaissance aux yeux de toute les meutes de loups-garous. Et si vous ne trouvez pas cette histoire sur vos sites de recherche sur internet ou encore dans des livres c'est que cela ne se raconte qu'au sein même de la meute et comme leur présence ne fut jamais révélée, cela est devenu aujourd'hui une légende que l'on raconte aux louveteaux pour dormir »

Un silence accueillit les derniers mots de Peter. Chacun essayait de comprendre le sens de cette histoire et ce fut Scott qui posa à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas :

-Heu... Peter, elle est bien jolie ton histoire... mais en quoi cela nous concerne, nous ?

Peter lui lança un regard noir et grommela :

-Par tout les dieux, pourquoi est ce que c'est lui le vrai Alpha ? J'aurai rempli ce rôle mieux que lui !

-Et si vous répondez à la question ? Demanda John, qui voulait éviter une autre dispute entre loup-garous.

-Si je vous en parle à vous tous, bande d'ignorant, c'est que non seulement Derek est un Porteur mais l'un des enfants l'est aussi.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **...Je vous dis à Samedi prochain?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : ** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé : ** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

Peter regarda les membres de la meute. Les voir avec le visage de poisson hors de l'eau lui fit sortir son portable pour immortaliser la scène mais Derek lui prit l'appareil des mains.

-Mais laisse-moi m'amuser ! S'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut les voir comme ça !

-Soit plus sérieux, Peter. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait tout leur dire ?

-Oui, mais là, je dois immortaliser leurs têtes !

-Peter, les enfants vont bientôt se réveiller, dépêchons-nous !

-Dis plutôt que tu as envie de t'enfermer au loft avec Stiles ! Quoique avec ce que je viens d'annoncer, je ne sais pas s'il voudra te toucher ce soir... il est en état de choc, le pauvre !

-Peter !

-Heu... je suis là, dit Stiles qui sortait de sa torpeur.

-C'est bien Stiles ! S'écria Peter, bienvenu parmi nous !

-Peter, arrêtes ça, grogna Scott, agacé. Pourquoi Derek ?... Comment ça se fait ? Tu es né avec les yeux d'alpha ? Tu ne nous l'a jamais dit...

-Idiot, as-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Répondit Peter. Les Porteurs peuvent naître avec des yeux d'alpha ou alors ceux-ci le deviennent seulement lorsque leur compagnons sont en danger ou qu'ils se sont fâchés avec. Mais dans tout les cas, les porteurs peuvent donner vie.

-Cela veut dire que c'est Derek qui a été « enceint » ? Demanda Lydia. Mais alors... qui est... Oh mon Dieu !

La blonde vénitienne regarda Stiles avec de gros yeux. Celui-ci se grattait la nuque. Il essayait de réfléchir à vive allure, mais ce fut Scott qui le tira de ses réflexions.

-Quoi, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

-On ne te regarde pas toi, lui répondit Isaac. D'après ce que, je pense, tout le monde a comprit, c'est que si Derek est « la mère » des petits parce qu'il les a porté, Stiles est « le père ».

-Quoi ?! Stiles, c'est vrai ?!

-Et dire que c'est lui l'Alpha, répéta Peter d'un air blasé tout en secouant la tête.

-Derek... Commença Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il était perdu. Il avait écouté Peter. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore finit son récit que son cerveau avait déjà fait le lien entre le Porteur et Derek. Cela lui semblait évident car sinon Peter n'aurait jamais prit la peine de leur en parler sachant très bien ce qu'il pensait de la meute. Et si il le faisait, c'est que le « père » était parmi eux. Qui d'autre que lui dans la meute avait eut des relations avec Derek ?

Bordel, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

-Stiles, je sais que c'est dur de l'admettre, reprit Derek, mais c'est la vérité... Nous sommes les pères des louveteaux et de Cheryl. Je sais que j'aurai dut t'en parler dès mon retour, mais...

-Dès ton retour ?! S'écria l'adolescent en se levant. Tu aurais dû me le dire depuis le début ! Putain Derek, je suis père ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ? Merde je n'ai même pas dix-huit ans !

-Stiles...

-Je n'ai pas finit mes études, je dépends encore de mon père ! Je ne sais même pas m'occuper d'un enfant, alors un bébé ! Et toi tu m'annonces que je suis père, comme si tout allait bien... Comme si c'était tout à fait normal... Mais putain Derek, on est DEUX MECS ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, deux mecs ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ! Le surnaturel à Beacon Hills, je veux bien l'accepter, le fait que tu sois un loup-garou, je veux bien le concevoir, mais ça...

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Stiles Stilinski, dit Peter d'une voix froide en se plaçant devant lui. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son compagnon que je vais te laisser l'insulter !

-C'est ça qui te met en rogne, hein, Peter ? Le fait que tant que je serai vivant, Derek n'accepterait jamais un autre homme que moi ? Et par ce fait tu ne peux pas quitter la meute avec lui pour en fonder une nouvelle grande et puissante comme celle du Loup Blanc et dont tu serais l'alpha ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles se retrouva au sol, la main sur sa joue , tandis que Derek se trouvait devant lui tout grognant sur Peter. Celui-ci grogna à son tour et reprit :

-C'est peut-être ton compagnon, mais s'il continue à me manquer de respect, je le tranche en deux !

-Il faudra alors me passer sur le corps ! S'écria Derek énervé. Il est en colère ! Mets toi à sa place !

-Derek !

-Non, Peter ! C'est un humain !

-Il savait à quoi il se frottait lorsqu'il t'a baisé ! Alors qu'il assume ces actes !

-Nous étions deux, Peter ! Ne t'en prends pas à lui seul, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Tandis que l'oncle et le neveu se criaient dessus, Scott avait aidé son meilleur ami à se relever et de se rasseoir sur leur fauteuil.

-Stiles, disait doucement Scott. Tu voulais une explication pour l'existence de sa fille et son départ en avril dernier. Et même si je suis sur le cul, avoue que ça le mérite de rester à ses côtés...

-Je suis père, Scott... Père ! Je... J'ai vu... Ce bébé à l'hôpital et je ne l'ai même pas regardé... Mais quel père je suis ?... Tu me vois en père toi ?

Scott voulut répondre mais un jappement attira l'attention de tous. Chacun se retournèrent et vers la porte du salon et virent un jeune loup qui se tenait droit, les oreilles dressées et la langue pendante, et qui les regardait. Tous virent Derek s'avancer vers l'animal avec un énorme sourire en s'exclamant :

-Tyler ! Tu es réveillé ! Rassure-moi, tu as laissé les autres dormir, hein ?

Le louveteau jappa encore une fois et lui lécha le visage. Ce fut a ce moment que Peter poussa un soupire de lassitude, attirant l'attention de tous. Il regarda Stiles et dit :

-On ne te présentera pas à eux tant que tu ne les accepteras pas. Ils sont peut-être petits, mais ce sont des loups-garous et ils sont très intelligents.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les accepte pas, répliqua alors John, qui n'avait rien dit depuis la fin de l'histoire. C'est qu'il est choqué de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Mettez-vous à sa place, Peter. Je ne pense pas que vous serez enchanté de la nouvelle. Être père n'est pas une chose anodin, et je suis fier que mon fils réagit de cette manière car cela prouve qu'il réfléchit et qu'il ne fera pas n'importe quoi. Et frappez-le encore une fois devant moi, peu importe la raison, vous vous retrouverez avec une balle en argent entre vos deux yeux. J'espère que je me suis fait comprendre ?

-Papa...

-Monsieur Stilinski...

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler John, Derek. Surtout si je suis le grand-père de tes enfants.

-John... Peter a compris vos mot, et je vous pris de l'excuser. Je suis, avec Cora, sa seule famille qui lui reste et nous ne pensons pas reformer le clan Hale de sitôt car nous pensons qu'il renaîtra avec Cora et son compagnon qui ont quitté Beacon Hills... Oui, les louveteaux sont les enfants de votre fils et par ce fait, il a son mot à dire, mais pour Peter et moi, c'est comme si on nous donnait un seconde chance de reformer notre clan.

-Il est vrai que votre famille était très grande, constata Isaac. Vous étiez tous de la même meute... Il y avait d'autres Porteurs dans votre famille ?

-C'est vrai que la meute que formait le clan Hale était immense, répondit Peter en allant se servir un verre d'alcool au bar. Mais autant que je me souvienne, on n'a jamais parlé de Porteurs parmi nous. Je me souviens que lorsque Derek était né, il eut un accident... Je ne sais plus lequel et Talia, malgré qu'elle venait de mettre bas, a tué toute les personnes qui avait assisté à l'accouchement. Pas grand monde... Juste la vielle nourrice et la sage femme...

-Alors elle savait que son Derek était un Porteur ? Demanda Kira.

-Talia était une alpha puissante, elle savait beaucoup de chose. Si elle savait la vraie nature de son fils, jamais elle ne l'a mentionné. Derek a grandit parmi nous sans aucune différence.

-Est ce qu'elle n'était pas Porteur elle-même ? Demanda alors Scott. D'après ce que tu nous a dit, elle aussi se transformait entièrement en loup, tout comme Derek, non ?

-Je ne serais te répondre... Comme vous le savez tous, ma sœur était très puissante. Sa transformation totale en était la preuve vivante aux yeux de toute les meutes de loups-garous de la Terre. Si le fait que cela résulte d'être Porteur ou pas... Je n'en sais rien. Je vous avais dit qu'à ma connaissance que seuls deux loup-garous avaient put se transformer totalement, dont Talia. L'autre loup-garou n'en n'était pas un, et ça j'en suis sur car il n'eut pas de descendance... Vous savez, les Porteurs sont rares et on ne sait que très peu de choses sur eux.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes partis en avril dernier ? Demanda John. Je veux dire, hormis le fait de cacher la... « grossesse » de Derek, vous ne voulez pas que les autres meutes le sachent ?

-Il n'y pas d'autres meutes de loup-garou à Beacon Hills... heu... n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement, si, Malia, répondit Derek. Quand le clan Hale était présent tout le monde savait que Beacon Hills nous appartenait, et les intrus restaient bien loin des frontières de la meute. Mais depuis que le clan a disparut, Beacon Hills est resté sans propriétaire reconnu, et beaucoup de petites meutes ont vu le jour. Lorsque Scott et Stiles sont rentrés en contact avec le Nemeton, ils ont, comme vous le savez, ouvert une bêche qui appelle le surnaturel à venir ici. De même, si on commence à savoir et reconnaître l'existence de Scott en tant que vrai Alpha vivant à Beacon Hills, cela n'a pas empêché l'installation de plusieurs meutes tout autour de la ville...

-Il faut comprendre, poursuivit Peter, que Beacon Hills a toujours appartenu au clan Hale qui n'avait plus à faire ses preuves. Maintenant que la meute du vrai Alpha y est présente, beaucoup veulent le défier car même si on parle de toi, personne ne te connaît vraiment Scott. Même si aux yeux de Derek, vous êtes tous forts, vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de plusieurs meutes. Sachant que certaines comptent quelques centaines de personnes et sont tous plus vieux que vous tous réunis. La rumeur que le dernier descendant de la famille Hale fait partis de ta meute a commencé à voir le jour et Derek a été pris en chasse car on espérait que si on l'attrapait, tu réagirais, Scott, et tu sortirais de ta tanière. Puis vint la période où Derek s'est lié à Stiles et s'est transformé complètement en loup et entra en gestation. Étant donné qu'il était recherché, et qu'il fallait le protéger, nous avons décidé de nous rendre en Amérique du Sud auprès de Cora afin que même si il y ait une fuite, tout portait à croire que les louveteaux viennent de Cora et non de Derek. Le secret du Porteur était donc gardé. Quand l'état de santé des louveteaux nous l'ont permis, nous sommes revenus ici, car non seulement cette maison était achevée et prête à nous accueillir, mais en plus, Derek devait retourner auprès de Stiles...

-... Mais à notre arrivée, j'ai été repris en chasse, termina Derek. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais revenir auprès de toi, Stiles. Le combat contre le Nogitsune a fait grand bruit et les autres meutes veulent t'affronter Scott car non seulement, tu es le vrai Alpha, mais en plus ils sont persuadés que c'est toi qui a abrité le Nogitsune.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Scott scandalisé. Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Stiles !

-Merci, Scott, répliqua celui-ci. Ton soutient me va droit au cœur.

-Quel est le rapport avec être le vrai Alpha et celui qui a été attiré par le Nogitsune ? Demanda Kira qui était un peu perdue.

-Le passage du Nogitsune a laissé des trace chez celui qui l' a abrité, répondit alors John en regardant Derek. C'est comme si il avait ouvert la porte à la possession de cette personne et qu'elle était devenue une sorte réceptacle vivant. En croyant que Scott fut le Nogitsune, ils croient qu'ils pourront le posséder ou le faire posséder à leur tour et de ce fait avoir le vrai Alpha à leur botte.

-Imaginez maintenant, reprit Peter, qu'il apprennent que c'est Stiles qui a été possédé, que c'est un simple humain, bras droit du vrai Alpha, mais en plus compagnon de Derek Hale, Porteur et père d'un futur Porteur...

-Décidément, Stiles, tu es dans une merde pas possible !

-Merci de le préciser, Malia. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte !

-Donc ce sont eux que nous devrons combattre ? Demanda Lydia.

-Oui, ma chère Lydia. Vous devez faire face à plusieurs meutes de loups-garous qui sont plus fortes et plus organisées que vous.

-Mais maintenant que cette maison a été reconstruite, ne vont-il pas nous retrouver facilement ? Demanda Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les louveteaux ont besoin de la forêt autour de leur habitat, répondit Derek, et puis plusieurs protections ont été installées tut autour de la demeure. De plus Cora va bientôt nous rejoindre afin de compléter la sécurité des louveteaux, mais je voulais te demander de faire de cette maison notre QG, Scott. Ce sera plus facile pour moi afin de garder un œil sur les petits...

-Bien sûr, c'est compréhensible... Mais est-ce que cela va aller pour vous ? C'est quand même ici qu'a périt toute votre famille...

-C'est peut être ici, mais ce n'est pas dans cette maison qu'a eut lieu l'incendie, le coupa Peter. Nous avons décidé avec Derek et Cora de repartir avec vous et les petit sur un autre chemin tout en gardant les base du clans des Hale.

Des pleurs de bébé retentirent à ce moment et Derek quitta le salon aussitôt tandis que le louveteau, qui était à ses pieds, s'avança au milieu du salon regarda Scott avec insistance durant un instant et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Peter, qui se mit à lui caresser son pelage.

-La meute est jeune, Peter, fit remarquer John. Sera-t-elle prête à protéger les petits ?

-C'est une meute, John. Même si je suis le premier à la critiquer, je reconnais qu'elle a toujours agi comme telle. Regardez la manière dont elle s'est unie face à la meute d'Alpha ou encore face au Nogitsune qui possédait l'un des leurs. Ou encore dernièrement lorsque Stiles a fait une crise qui méritait son hospitalisation. Et lorsque une affaire touche Beacon Hills, elle est entièrement mobilisée... Ne vous aide-t-elle pas dans votre affaires de bébés volés ?

-Je vois...

-Et puis ces petits ne sont pas seuls. La meute est entourée de Melissa McCall, une très belle femme, qui a des connaissances médicales, étant infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, de vous-même qui êtes Shérif, de Deaton, un druide vétérinaire au service de ma famille depuis des lustres, et de moi-même, et je ferai tout pour qu'elle devienne forte et puissante.

-Même si tu n'es pas l'alpha ? Demanda Malia avec moquerie.

Peter lui lança un regard glacial en guise de réponse alors que Derek revenait en compagnie de deux autres louveteaux qui le suivaient et d'un bébé dans les bras. Quand elle vit cette petite fille habillée avec une salopette bleue, Lydia se leva en s'écriant :

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Comment l'avez vous habillé, par tout les Dieux ! Derek, c'est une fille et non un garçon !

-Lydia, elle n'est pas nue !

-Vu ce qu'elle porte, c'est tout comme. Viens ici ma belle, laisse-moi t'arranger un peu.

Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Derek l'empêcha en disant calmement :

-J'aimerais d'abord la présenter et tu pourras la pouponner autant que tu voudras plus tard, ok ?

Lydia le regarda un instant, surprise, puis sourit. Elle comprenait. Stiles devait être le premier à la porter. Elle regarda la petite qui ancra ses yeux aux siens . Des yeux couleur miel. Une vraie Stilinski.

Pendant que Lydia laissait passer Derek et sa fille, les deux louveteaux qui les accompagnaient s'arrêtèrent devant Scott. Quand celui ci rencontra les yeux rouge sang du plus foncés, il fut surprit pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est que si l'histoire qu'avait raconté Peter était vrai, il avait bien devant lui un Porteur. Et la deuxième, et c'est ce qui le perturba le plus, son loup ne se sentit pas du tout menacé par cette paire de yeux rouge. Au contraire, il eut l'impression de vouloir le marquer afin que tout le monde sache qu'il faisait partit de sa meute et que par conséquent, il le protégerait.

Pour démontrer ses pensées, son loup prit le dessus sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, Scott se transforma et alla mordre le petit Porteur, qui se laissa faire, au niveau de cou. Lorsque ce fut fait il grogna et les deux autre louveteaux, qui avaient regardé la scène, se dirigèrent vers lui, et se laissèrent mordre à leur tour. Quand ce fut finit, l'Alpha passa sa langue sur chaque morsure qu'il avait faite, il se dirigea vers Derek qui lui lui tendit sa fille sans hésitation. Le loup-garou huma l'odeur du bébé et lui lécha le cou plusieurs fois. Il la regarda encore une fois puis grogna une dernière fois avant de redevenir humain.

Le reste de la meute, qui était reste silencieuse pendant tout ce temps le regardait avec insistance.

-Heu... Scott, tu nous as fait quoi là ? Interrogea Stiles, choqué.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est mon loup...

-Il les a marqué, expliqua Peter calmement. Scott vient de reconnaître ces quatre là comme faisant partit officiellement de la meute McCall.

Scott regarda Derek Gêné. Il dit d'une voix penaud en se mettant la main dans les cheveux:

-Je suis désolé... Tu voulais nous les présenter d'abord et je...

-Tu es l'alpha de la meute, Scott, reprit Derek en souriant. Ta réaction est tout à fait normale. Et c'est à moi de te remercier de bien vouloir accepter mes enfants dans ta meute. Tu aurais put refuser cette charge...

-Et te forcer à quitter la meute par la même occasion ? Hors de question. On a dit que nous étions une famille, alors comportons nous comme telle et restons unis.

Derek lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers Stiles qui regardait toujours son meilleur ami, surpris. Lorsqu'il capta enfin son regard, il lui tendit la petite qui l'observait avec des yeux curieux tout en disant :

-Stiles, voici ta fille, Cheryl Claudia Warbler.

En entendant le deuxième prénom de la petite, Stiles le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Derek sourit et poursuivit :

-Je t'ai dit que je lui avait donné en deuxième prénom le nom d'une personne que je ne remercierai jamais assez. Et même si je l'ai pas connu, je ne cesserai de remercier ta mère de t'avoir mis au monde et de t'avoir fait de toi tel que tu es car c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

-... Merci... Elle est magnifique...

La petite Cheryl qui le regardait tendit ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de prendre les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, et qui coulaient sur ses joues. À ce geste, Stiles sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Elle as tes yeux, fit alors remarquer Lydia qui était restée à la porte.

-Pourvus qu'elle n'ait pas le même caractère, alors ! S'exclama John qui fit rire tout le monde.

Tandis que Stiles se mit à même le sol pour caresser les trois louveteaux qui lui léchèrent le visage, Derek reprit les présentations :

-Celui qui est cuivré et que vous avez vu en premier, c'est Tyler. Le gris est Alexander, le premier à être né. Quand au dernier, le noir, c'est Klyne. Comme vous l'avez constaté à ses yeux rouge c'est le futur Porteur.

-Ils sont toujours en loup ? Questionna Kira qui souriait devant le scène que montrait Stiles et ses enfants.

-Non, répondit Peter. Chacun prend forme humaine de temps en temps, mais ils sont souvent sous forme lupine la plus part du temps. À part Cheryl qui, elle, est entièrement humaine.

-Elle est entièrement humaine ? S'exclama Malia surprise.

-Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle a put être hospitalisée la fois où vous l'avez vu pour la première fois. Elle n'a pas de gêne de loup-garou, donc son métabolisme n'est pas protégé comme l'est celui de ses frères.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit remarquer Lydia, pensive. Mais pourquoi le nom de Warbler ?

-C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère maternelle, expliqua Peter. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Derek est recherché. Si Cheryl avait été hospitalisé sous son nom, cela aurait été facile à remonter jusqu'à lui... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Hale dans les parages, et par conséquence son secret ainsi que celui de Klyne serait découvert.

-Mais vous avez dit que le Loup Blanc ne se transformait jamais en homme, constata John, en regardant Klyne. Alors pourquoi, Klyne peut prendre forme humaine ?

-Je ne saurais vous répondre. Le loup Blanc était le seul à avoir cette particularité. Même ses héritiers arrivaient à se transformer comme tout loup-garou normal. Mais ce fut aussi le seul à être né avec les yeux couleur rouge sang. Tout comme chacun de vous, nous étions persuadé que Klyne ne se transformerait jamais et qu'il devait avoir une personne en permanence à ses côtés, mais un matin alors que Cheryl avait commencé à faire ses fièvres, nous avons eut la surprise de voir un petit châtain à ses côtés. Par contre, qu'il soit humain ou sous forme lupine ses yeux restent les mêmes.

-Ce serait embêtant lorsqu'il ira à l'école, non ? Constata Isaac.

-Il portera des lentilles de couleurs à ce moment là, répliqua Stiles en haussant les épaules tout en déposant un bisou sur la tête de Klyne.

-Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, fit John en se pinçant les lèvres. Une grossesse normale dure neuf mois, pour une femme. Mais pour un loup-garou...

-Cela dépend. Un louve-garou mettrait aussi neuf mois car elle est aussi une humaine. Mais une louve ne reste que deux mois en gestation. Pour Derek, comme il était sous sa forme lupine durant toute sa gestation, celle ci a duré deux mois.

-Mais Cheryl...

-C'est la question à un million de dollars. On ne peut pas vous répondre. Cheryl est né en même temps que ses frères. Comme eux, elle était aveugle à la naissance, mais sa vue est venue petit à petit et au bout de trois mois nous avons eut un bébé robuste comme tout les bébés de son âge.

-Alors, elle a finalement des gènes de loup-garou, constata Scott en souriant.

-Non, insista Derek. Elle est une humaine de pure souche.

Scott hocha la tête tandis que le Porteur adulte alla rejoindre son amant à même le sol, et lui demanda avec douceur :

-Suis-je pardonné de mon silence de la semaine dernière ?

Stiles regarda ses enfants qui s'amusaient entre eux, avant de répondre :

-Oui, mais si jamais tu me caches de nouveau quelque chose comme ça, je te tuerai de mes propre mains.

-Promis, plus de secret, répondit Derek, rassuré tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Vous êtes toujours là? Les explications vous ont-ils rassurés? N'hésitez pas à me tout ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Bises, donnaqueenly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **À propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages, ainsi que le cadre, sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS À VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Alors que Stiles découvrait ses enfants en compagnie de la meute et de son père, un peu plus loin dans Beacon Hills, Blake Jefferson avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. À vrai dire, il était accroupit dans un coin de son lit et se bouchait les oreilles tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Ça avait commencé quand il était rentré de l'école. Il avait l'impression qu'une personne avait augmenté le volume de chaque bruit. Il avait entendu avec précision la discussion de son père et sa mère au sujet du crédit de la maison alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon et lui dans sa chambre. Et lorsqu'ils étaient partit se doucher chacun à leur tour, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour... Blake avait l'impression de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux !

Ensuite, il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux malgré que ses parents s'étaient endormis. Il avait entendu les discussions et les bruits que faisaient ses voisins. Puis le bruit de la rue lorsque chacun était allé au lit. Mais ce qui le maintenait éveillé, c'était qu'il entendait le bruit des pulsations de plusieurs cœurs. Certains à rythme régulier, d'autres plus rapide par période. Et cela, continuellement.

En plus de tout ce bruit, sa blessure à l'épaule le lançait. Il avait beau regarder, la morsure avait disparue, mais c'était comme si elle était toujours ouverte.

Il allait devenir fou.

Il regarda sa chambre et ses yeux se posa sur un t-shirt que Stiles avait oublié. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, Blake se leva, prit le vêtement et respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Et là, ce fut magique. Les bruits, les pulsations cardiaques diminuèrent jusqu'à disparaître totalement, son épaule cessa de le lancer. Enfin, le silence !

Comme un automate, il alla s'allonger dans son lit en serrant l'habit de Stiles contre son nez afin d'en inspirer l'odeur et s'endormit aussitôt sans se poser de question.

 **§§§O§§§**

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui le sortit de son sommeil. Blake regarda son réveil, il était à peine trois heures du matin. Il s'assit sur son lit et écouta attentivement. Il frissonna : il avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Sûr de cette impression, il quitta son lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Après s'être assuré que ses parents dormaient profondément, il sortit de la maison.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il inspira un bon coup. Oui, quelqu'un l'appelait du plus profond de son être. Alors il suivit son instinct. Sans même en avoir conscience, il marcha vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait. Une fois à destination, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné qui donnait sur la forêt. Et devant lui se tenait un homme, grand et blond, qui le regardait en souriant. Mais, ce qui captivait Blake, ce fut le regard de cet homme. Un regard rouge sang.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Blake, fit l'homme d'une voix qui envoya des frissons au jeune homme.

Celui-ci courba la tête. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait obéir à cette voix, à cet homme.

-Viens, mon enfant, que je te présente aux autres membres, continua l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit sans hésiter et le suivit.

 **§§§O§§§**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla le lendemain, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. La veille, son père avait insisté pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Oui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas put avoir un moment intime avec son amant mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Derek était à lui. Et ils avaient des enfants. Quatre enfants.

Bordel de merde.

Il se leva et alla se doucher. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Était-il en colère contre le loup-garou pour lui avoir caché ça ? Oui, un peu. Avait-il conscience de la chance qui lui tombait dessus ? Oui, il savait qu'il était le seul homosexuel sur cette planète à avoir des enfants de son compagnon sans passer par une femme quelconque. Savait-il que le surnaturel allait envahir sa vie encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience. Avoir pour compagnon un Porteur et pour fils un futur Porteur, c'était comme avoir en sa possession le trésor le plus convoité au monde. Il allait devoir se battre pour protéger ses biens. Allait-il être un bon père ? Il ne le savait pas. À vrai dire, c'était sa plus grande crainte. Ne pas être à la hauteur de son propre père.

À cette pensée, il frotta plus fort sa chevelure imbibée de shampoing. John Stilinski était un bon père. Il était compréhensible, à l'écoute et savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son père avait toujours été là. Quand sa mère fut décédée, il aurait put noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ou le travail, après tout il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, mais il ne s'était occupé que de Stiles et l'avait placé à la première position de ses priorités. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié pour cela.

Il soupira.

Il n'avait jamais voulu changer de famille. Il est vrai que la sienne ne comportait que deux personnes mais ils formaient un bloc uni devant tous. Et puis, au fur et à mesure des années, elle s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée de Scott et Melissa puis de la meute avec Isaac, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Peter et Derek... Et maintenant, ses enfants.

Oh putain... Ses enfants. Il n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans et il était déjà à la tête d'une famille de quatre enfants. Un « normal » et trois loups-garous dont un futur Porteur. Il se mit à rire à cette réflexion. Lui qui disait haut et fort que les Stilinski étaient des humains à 100 %, voilà que sa descendance présentait des membres 100 % surnaturel ! Au point où il en était, il pouvait accepter la morsure ! Non, car sa fille et son père seraient les seuls humains de la meute.

Sa fille. Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et le firent sourire. Ses petites mains qui lui essuyaient ses larmes, ses éclats de rires quand elle jouait avec ses frères, ses yeux miel qui étaient les mêmes que les siens et cette sensation indescriptible qu'il avait ressentit lorsque qu'il l'avait prit la première fois dans ses bras. Oui, il devait rester humain car elle aura besoin de sa présence parmi tous ces loups-garous.

Il sourit de plus belle. D'autres images lui vinrent en tête : ses garçons… Il ne se trompait pas en les appelant comme ça, non ? Il ne pouvait pas dire « ses louveteaux », il n'était pas un loup lui-même, ou encore ses « garçons-garou »... Ce mot n'existait même pas ! Bref, ses garçons lui avaient léché le visage ou s'amusaient à l'empêcher de bouger en montant sur lui ou encore lorsqu'ils respirèrent son cou, comme pour connaître son odeur...

Il n'était resté qu'une soirée auprès d'eux et cela n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux. Il voulait les avoir en permanence auprès de lui. Était-il égoïste ? Derek ne les avait-il pas eu durant six mois pour lui seul ? Non, il ne voulait pas les séparer de Derek, mais il voulait vivre auprès de ses enfants... Était-ce capricieux de sa part de demander ça ? Il voulait être un bon père comme l'a été le sien. Et comme celui-ci, il voulait placer ses enfants avant chaque priorité de la vie.

Serait-il à la hauteur ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit humain l'éloignerait de ses garçons ? Arriverait-il à communiquer avec sa fille ? Serait-il présent pour chaque étape de leur vie ? Bordel de merde. Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit à la hauteur ? Il n'avait pas dix-huit ans, avait quatre enfants et il ne savait même pas changer une simple couche !

 **§§§O§§§**

-Bonjour Stiles, bien dormi ?

L'adolescent regarda son père assis à la table de la cuisine devant son café. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et alla se servir un verre de jus avant de s'installer devant lui.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-J'ai pas trop faim, Papa... Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-De quoi ? De la soirée d'hier ?

-... Entre autre, ouais.

-Je ne sais pas... Il y a eut plein d'informations et il faut les traiter une par une... Beacon Hill va être le champ de beaucoup de batailles à venir... Et tu seras au centre de tout ça...

-On va gérer ça comme on l'a toujours fait, Papa. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai la meute derrière moi et je sais que tu seras à mes côtés, je ne crains rien. Mais ce n'est pas la priorité du moment... Je voulais parler du fait... Que tu sois grand-père ?

-Je suis grand-père.

-Ouep.

-De trois loup-garous et d'une petite fille.

-Ouep.

-Et je n'ai pas encore finit d'élever mon fils...

-Papa...

-Tu sais Stiles...Quand ta mère t'a tenue contre elle la toute première fois, elle avait dit que tu seras quelqu'un de spécial. La première fois que tu es tombé lors d'une promenade et que tu as saigné, elle avait dit devant ton air « je ne pleure pas, je suis un grand » que tu lui donneras des sueurs froides à cause de l'inquiétude qu'elle aurait pour toi. Lorsqu'elle t'a vu aux côtés de Scott la toute première fois, elle a dit que tu seras loyal et que cette loyauté t'apportera beaucoup de chance. Lorsqu'elle était sur son lit d'hôpital et que tu étais endormi à ses côtés, elle t'a caressé les cheveux et a dit qu'il fallait que je te laisse faire ta vie comme tu l'entendais car tu la réussiras au-delà de nos espérances. Et elle a eut raison, Stiles. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Depuis tout petit, toi et Scott êtes inséparables et, lorsqu'il a été mordu, tu as été la la première personne à le soutenir. Vous vous êtes lancés dans les combats les plus fous depuis cet incident et, malgré mes sueurs froides et mes inquiétudes, tu as su t'entourer de personnes fidèles à qui tu comptes énormément. Tu as rencontré l'amour et, même si j'aurais souhaité une jeune fille de bonne famille afin d'avoir des petits-enfants à qui je raconterais toutes les bêtises que tu as fait rien que pour t'embarrasser, tu m'as ramené un homme de six ans de plus que toi alors que tu n'es pas majeur, qui est un loup-garou et, malgré ça, tu as réussi à me donner des petits-enfants... Alors, oui, je suis « sur le cul », comme on dit. Je ne réalise pas encore... Mais sache une chose, fiston : je n'aurai jamais honte de toi. Au contraire, te voir hier tenir tête à Peter, avoir entendu tes questions sur ta paternité, te voir assis à même le sol, entouré de tes enfants... Je suis fier de toi.

-Papa...

-Bon, je ne te cache pas que j'aurais aimé que tu termines tes études avant de parler d'enfants et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne savais même pas que cela pouvait être possible !

-Derek est un loup-garou et vous évoluez en permanence dans le surnaturel. Il nous faut tout envisager maintenant... Mais Stiles, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'une autre grossesse lupine dans les mois prochains, même si cela est bien vu aux yeux de la meute !

-Quoi ?! Non, non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'arrive déjà pas à croire à celle-ci, alors ce n'est pas moi qui irait chercher d'autres enfants ! Et puis, je ne pense pas que les autres approuveraient, Papa... La plupart des membres de la meute ont mon âge et avoir des enfants n'est pas notre priorité... Peut-être que Peter n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, mais il n'a pas son mot à dire, alors...

-Écoute... Je ne connais pas le fonctionnement exact d'une meute, mais tu es mon fils et j'estime que tu dois terminer tes études.

-Papa, j'arrive à jongler entre le surnaturel et le lycée, je pourrais intégrer les enfants dans mon emploi du temps...

-Stiles... Tu vas devoir oublier tes temps libres. Tu en as conscience ?

-Sincèrement ?... Je crois que je ne le réalise pas encore... Mais, Papa... Les avoir tenu dans mes bras, hier soir, je… Je me sentais l'homme le plus heureux de la planète !

-Je te crois fiston... Et c'est tout à fait normal de ressentir ça. Mais il faut garder la tête sur les épaules. Tu ne seras pas seul, on sera tous là pour t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, il faudrait que l'on voit avec Derek comment organiser les journées avec les p'tits monstres...

-Les p'tits monstres ?

-S'ils sont comme toi lorsque tu étais petit, je pense que ce surnom leur ira très bien !

-Merci Papa. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne te le dis pas, mais...

-Je sais, fiston. Et moi aussi... Tu te rends compte que de deux, notre famille passe à sept membres ?

-Oh, tu oublies Scott, Lydia, Malia ...

-C'est, bon, Stiles, j'ai compris !

L'adolescent se leva et répliqua en souriant :

-Je t'avais dit que tu faisais partie de la meute !

Son père leva les yeux d'un air blasé tandis que son fils s'apprêtait pour partir au lycée.

 **§§§O§§§**

John gara sa voiture de fonction devant la nouvelle maison des Hale. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Derek en sortir et l'attendre sur le perron. Il soupira, sortit de la voiture et alla le rejoindre.

-Derek, salua-t-il en enlevant son chapeau.

-Que se passe-t-il, John ? Vous semblez soucieux.

-Un bébé a encore disparu la nuit dernière. On vient de l'apprendre et j'aimerais que tu viennes voir si tu trouves la même odeur sur les lieux.

-Bien sûr. Je vais prendre mon manteau et prévenir Peter... Ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouvera ce loup-garou.

-Je le sais, mais les gens commencent à paniquer.

-Je vais demander à la meute de se retrouver ici après les cours avant d'aller quadriller les maisons qui restent de la liste que vous avez établis.

-Merci. Parrish et moi, nous nous joindrons à vous. Plus on est, mieux c'est.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête avant de le faire entrer dans la maison.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles soupira. Il était fatigué et ses yeux se fermaient.

-Ne t'endors pas.

Le châtain sursauta et grommela dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire son ami blond.

-C'est facile pour toi, monsieur le loup-garou ! Je te rappelle que je suis un simple humain et j'ai besoin de sommeil, moi !

-Il fallait accepter la morsure, alors.

-Isaac ! Même pas en rêve !

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans la Jeep de Stiles et surveillaient une maison qui se trouvait sur la liste du shérif. Après les cours, ils avaient appris le nouvel enlèvement et avaient décidé d'aller patrouiller par groupe de deux.

-Avoues que tu aurais préféré être avec Derek pour cette nuit. Je suis sûr que tu ne te serais pas ennuyé.

-Tout comme toi avec Scott ?

Le blond rougit.

-Allez, Isaac ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne serais pas au courant ? Je te rappelle que je suis le meilleur ami de Scotty !

-Je... C'est récent, et...

-Ne te justifie pas, vieux. Je suis plutôt content pour vous deux. Juste, ne le fais pas souffrir.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Et puis... Je dois te remercier. Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as parlé...

-Tu sais que si on ne lui parle pas, Scott serait capable de s'enterrer lui-même ! Mais dis-moi depuis combien de temps es-tu attiré par lui ? Depuis que tu vis chez lui ?

-Non, bien avant... Alison ne cessait de me parler de lui donc je me suis mis à l'observer...

-Je vois. Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à tous les autres maintenant !

-Rien ne presse... Arrêtons déjà …

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase car un hurlement de loup-garou retentit. Dans la Jeep, les deux jeune hommes se turent pour écouter plus attentivement. Lorsque le hurlement reprit, Stiles demanda doucement :

-C'est un membre de la meute ?

-Non... Cela ne correspond à aucun de nous... On dirait un appel à se rassembler.

-Une rassemblement d'une meute en particulier ou de tous les loup-garous de Beacon Hill ?

-Je ne sais pas... Appelle Derek et Scott, je vais essayer d'écouter plus attentivement.

Stiles composa le numéro de Scott.

-Salut ! S'écria-t-il quand son meilleur ami eut décroché. Tu as entendu le hurlement ?

-Ouais... Mais ce n'est pas pour nous. C'est sûrement une autre meute, fit la voix de Scott dans le combiné.

-Et s'ils se réunissent pour mettre au point un plan pour nous attaquer ?

-... Merde...

-Scott !

-OK, OK ! Bon il faut se réunir... On laisse tomber l'observa...

Mais Stiles le coupa en hurlant. Devant lui, un loup-garou se dirigeait vers la maison qu'il surveillait. À ce moment, plusieurs choses se passèrent. Le loup-garou, alerté par ses cris, se retourna vivement et regarda dans sa direction, tandis que Scott, inquiet, cria à son tour :

-Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

-Putain, ramenez tous vos fesses ici ! Il est là !

Isaac, qui s'était éloigné, revint vers lui et regarda la maison. Lorsqu'il vit le nouveau venu qui, maintenant, grognait en direction de Stiles, il se précipita sur lui en se transformant. Stiles aurait voulut rejoindre son ami, mais il savait qu'il n'allait que le gêner. Il sortit néanmoins de la voiture et regarda autour de lui. Ce loup-garou ne devait pas être seul.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs grognements et fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit Scott, Kira, Malia et un loup noir qui arrivaient vers lui. Tandis que la meute alla aider Isaac, le loup s'arrêta devant lui et l'examina de ses yeux rouges, des pieds à la tête.

-C'est bon, Derek, soupira Stiles, agacé. Je n'ai rien. C'est Isaac qui doit recevoir les soins...

L'animal regarda alors les membres de sa meute mais ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de grogner en montrant ses dents.

-Il n'est pas seul, hein ? Supposa l'humain. Je m'en doutais.

Scott, qui avait entendu le grognement du loup, se décala du combat et flaira l'air autour de lui. Par ce geste, les autres membres reculèrent à leur tour sauf Isaac qui maintenait toujours le nouveau loup-garou à terre. D'un même accord, Kira, Malia, Derek qui avait repris ses yeux bleu électrique, et Stiles, s'étaient déplacés pour encadrer leur alpha tout en protégeant Isaac. Scott émit un grognement menaçant.

Au loin, un autre hurlement retentit. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea, puis Scott se relaxa et redevint humain.

-Quoi ? Demanda Stiles en voyant cela. Ils sont partis ?

-Oui, dit Malia en regardant le loup-garou à terre. Et nous, on a attrapé une prise.

-Ils l'ont abandonné à son sort ? Demanda Kira surprise. Mais quelle meute ferait ça ?

-Peu importe, déclara Scott en se dirigeant vers Isaac. Il faut l'interroger. Allons au Manoir.

-Je préviens mon père pour qu'il nous retrouve là-bas ! Déclara Stiles en sortant son téléphone.

Scott hocha la tête et se pencha pour soulever le loup-garou captif.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Il a parlé ?

-Non. Il est aussi muet qu'une carpe. Je crois que nous devrions laisser Peter s'occuper de cet interrogatoire.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ton oncle va le torturer !

Derek et Stiles étaient au salon du Manoir des Hale. Ils avaient ramené leur prisonnier dans le sous-sol où ils avaient découvert une pièce vide contenant une simple chaise. Le loup garou, qui avait repris forme humaine, avait été attaché à l'aide de chaînes en fer induites d'aconit de faible quantité afin de le maintenir captif.

Il était blond cendré avec de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, il avait une petite barbichette et de beaux yeux bleus. Il était aussi jeune que Scott et ses amis, mais aucun membre de la meute ne le connaissait.

Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené dans la demeure, Derek lui avait plaqué sur le nez un linge contenant une forte odeur d'alcool afin de camoufler les odeurs des louveteaux présents dans tout le Manoir.

-Stiles, on ne peut pas le garder ici. Sa meute va venir le récupérer. Il faut qu'il parle !

-Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse dans les mains de Peter ! Laisse faire mon père !

-C'est un loup-garou ! Tu feras quoi s'il le mord ?!

-Il est enchaîné à de l'aconit, Derek ! Il est aussi faible qu'un bébé !

-C'est là que tu te trompes ! Il n'y a qu'une faible dose d'aconit ! C'est juste pour le maintenir captif. C'est la seule piste que l'on ait au sujet des bébés enlevés et peut-être qu'il peut nous dire où ils les ont emmené et pourquoi...

-Je refuse que Peter descende là-bas !

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Humain, répliqua Peter qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Ce mec a mon âge ! S'exclama Stiles.

-Peut-être mais il allait enlever un bébé, Stiles, lui répondit son père qui vint les rejoindre à son tour, suivit de tous les autres membres de la meute ainsi que de Parrish.

-Si Peter peut le faire parler, alors on doit le laisser faire, continua celui-ci.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Cria Stiles en les regardant tous.

-Écoute, vieux, lui répondit Scott, avec douceur. On ne peut pas le garder plus longtemps ici. Même s'ils l'ont laissé entre nos mains, sa meute va venir le récupérer et il faut protéger les quadruplés. Derek a put lui cacher leur odeur avec ce mouchoir imbibé d'alcool mais cela ne va pas durer.

-Quoi ? Vous croyez...

-J'ai réfléchi, Stiles, expliqua doucement Lydia. Les bébés enlevés ont tous l'âge de Cheryl. Après avoir regroupé nos recherches, tout porte à croire que c'est elle que ces ravisseurs recherchent.

-Non... Cela n'a aucun sens !

-Stiles, commença son père. Les enlèvements ont commencé depuis le retour de Derek.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Cheryl est humaine ! Derek, c'est bien ce que tu as dit !

-Le fait que cela soit Cheryl t'empêche de réfléchir correctement, commença Malia. Mais réfléchis, Stiles. Tu l'as dis toi-même l'autre jour : il s'agit d'une meute à la recherche d'un enfant humain ! Quel enfant humain connais-tu qui vit dans une meute de loup-garou ?

-Cela peut être n'importe qui ! Le contra le jeune Stilinski. Pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils à elle ? Personne ne connaît son existence à part nous !

-Peut-être pas, suggéra Kira. Peut-être que leur alpha ne vient pas d'ici... Peut-être qu'il a suivit Derek et Peter depuis le Mexique...

-Alors nous avons un problème, déclara Peter d'une voix grave. Si c'est le cas, cela veut dire que cette meute est au courant de l'existence de Klyne et est persuadé que c'est Cheryl le porteur. On ne peut pas garder cet homme ici. On conduirait sa meute directement à ce qu'il cherche. John, peut-on l'amener au poste ?

-Oui, bien sûr... Mais je pense qu'il faudrait garder les chaînes induites d'aconit... Cela semble utile.

-Il faudrait aussi lui remettre un autre mouchoir d'alcool sur le nez, les prévint Lydia.

Tandis que les membres de la meute se levaient tout en s'activant, Stiles ne bougea pas. Il semblait tétanisé. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il lui semblait qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Derek et Scott se regardèrent un instant, le Porteur hocha la tête et s'approcha de son compagnon.

-Stiles ? Lui demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est Klyne qui est visé depuis le début... Parce que c'est un Porteur. Juste pour ça.

-On va le protéger. Lui, ses frères et Cheryl, je te le promets, Stiles.

L'humain lui lança un regard apeuré et s'écria :

-Et, toi aussi, tu es un Porteur ! Tu es aussi en danger !

-Regarde-moi... Je suis peut-être un Porteur, mais je suis lié. Ne l'oublie pas. Tant que tu seras là, personne ne pourra me détourner de toi. Et je ne laisserai personne s'approcher ni de mes enfants ni de toi. Aucun de nous ne le permettra. Alors calmes-toi, OK ? Toute la meute est là, Stiles.

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre...

-Tu ne nous perdras pas. Nous sommes une meute, Stiles. Nous nous sommes dressés contre de plus grands ennemis qu'une meute de loup-garou et nous avons survécus. De plus, la présence des louveteaux décuple nos forces. Alors soit confiant, on va s'en sortir et on ne perdra personne.

En guise de réponse, Stiles l'enlaça plus fort.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : ** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé : ** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du Vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement : ** Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS A VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK . Merci pour vos et vos commentaire et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Finalement, le prisonnier fut emmener dans le loft de Derek. Après avoir discuter entre eux, Isaac avait suggéré cet endroit car si jamais l'autre meute arrivait, les collègues de John et de Jordan Parrish ne risqueront rien.

Ils l'avait laissé en plein milieu du salon, sur une chaise, toujours enchaîné à la chaîne enduit d'aconit. Par ce fait, il ne pouvait pas bouger et sa meute ne pouvait venir le chercher car le loft se trouvait tout en haut d'un immeuble qui appartenait entièrement à Derek. Néanmoins, Jordan plaça un système d'alarmes afin de les prévenir de tout intrusion.

La meute se trouvait malgré tout dans le loft qui se situait à l'étage en dessous pour le surveiller. Tout le monde était présent hormis Peter qui était resté avec les louveteaux au Manoir. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils relisaient tous les dossiers sur les enlèvements des bébés que leur avaient rapporter John, tandis que Jordan recherchait sur son ordinateur des renseignements sur leur prisonnier.

-Comment avons pus être aveugle sur ce point ?! S'énerva Stiles en refermant le dossier qu'il avait en main.

-Stiles, le reprit Derek. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils recherchaient Klyne...

-Si tu m'avais parler d'eux depuis le début, vous ne serez pas partis au Mexique et ce fou n'aurait jamais sut l'existence de Klyne ! Et on l' aura protéger !

-Stiles...

-Non, laisses moi parler ! Regardes dans quel merdier on est à cause de tes cachotteries ! Comme si on en avait pas assez avec les meutes qui veulent faire de Beacon Hills leur territoire !

-Cela ne sert à rein de se jeter la pierre, Fils. Dit John calmement. Derek a bien fait d'aller au Mexique car s'il était rester ici, en sachant qu'il était recherché, tout le surnaturel de Beacon Hills l'aurait sut et je met ma main à couper que l'on aurait chercher à enlever les louveteaux avec plus d'acharnement.

-Ton père a raison, reprit Lydia. Là nous avons affaires à une seule meute, alors que s'il était resté ici, ce serait toute les meutes qui vivent sur Beacon Hills qui nous pourchasserons.

-Mais nous sommes toujours coincé, intervint Kira. D'un coté nous avons la meute qui veulent Klyne et de l'autre ceux qui recherchent le récepteur du Nogistune.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier les hurlements que nous avons entendus ce soir, précisa Malia. Cela ne me rassure pas. Si nous l'avons entendus, alors tous les loup-garous de la région les ont entendus !

-S'ils se rassemblent tous et nous attaquent, nous ne pourront pas gérer deux combats en simultané, expliqua Isaac. On n'est pas assez nombreux pour se séparer.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Scott de sa voix d'alpha. Cela ne sert rien de mettre la charrue avant le bœuf ! Oui, on ne peut pas se battre sur les deux fronts, alors battons nous méthodiquement. Pour le moment, notre priorité c'est de protéger les louveteaux ! Nous avons un des bêta de cet alpha qui n'a rien à faire sur mon territoire, alors nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour le débusquer et le mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Puis nous rappellerons à tous les autres meutes que non seulement, je suis le Vrai Alpha et que Beacon Hills est mon territoire mais qu'en plus, Stiles fait parti de ma meute et que par ce fait personne ne le touche !

Suite à ce discourt remplis de colère, plus personne n'osa parler et chacun se replongea dans ses dossiers.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles ferma son casier en soupirant. Il était fatigué car la nuit avait été courte et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Il était en train de repenser aux événements de la veille quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Salut !

-Purée, Blake !

Désolé, je ne voulait pas te faire peur. Ça va ? Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette, ce matin.

-T'inquiètes, je vais bien. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui c'est fait agresser !

-Stile, arrêtes avec ça ce n'était rien...

-Tu rigole ? Blake , la dernière fois que tu m'en a parlé, tu ne prenais pas ça à la légère !

-Je t'assure que tout va bien.

Blake avait le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux derniers jours, il avait appris ce qui lui arrivait. Même si au début, il avait eut peur, Cameron, l'homme blond qui l'avait accueillit le soir où il était arrivé à l'entrepôt, l'avait rassuré et lui avait montrer tout les bienfait de sa transformation. La nuit dernière il avait été initié en compagnie de Cameron et d'une partie de ses frères et sœurs. Maintenant il pouvait tout avoir. Mais ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout ce trouvait devant lui et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il sourit de plus bel. Oui, si Stiles le rejoignait et devenait son compagnon, il serait l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Tu en a parlé à quelqu'un au moins ?

-Oui, à Toi... Et avant que tu t'énerves, j'ai retrouvé mon agresseur et tout s'est arrangé, Bébé.

-Parce que tu t'es retrouvé nez à nez avec ce psychopathe ?! S'écria le fils du shérif en ne tenant pas compte du surnom qu'a employé le nageur. Mais comment ça ce fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé le provoquer ? Mais qu'est qui t'a pris ?

-Hé, Calme toi. Il ne m'est rien arrivé et tu vois je me porte comme un charme !

-On est content pour toi, Jefferson.

Stiles sursauta en remarquant Scott et Isaac qui l'encadraient et regardaient Blake d'un regard noir.

-McCall, Lahey. Salua calmement Blake qui avait perdu le sourire en maintenant leur regard.

Isaac fronça les sourcils un instant et renifla l'air avant de déclarer avec surprise :

-Tu es un loup-garou !

-Quoi ? S'écria Stiles en regardant Blake étonné. C'est quoi...

Scott ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se mit devant lui et dit en montrant à Blake ses yeux rouge :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, McCall, je ne suis pas un oméga. J'ai une meute.

-Et laisse moi deviner, tu veux convaincre Stiles de te rejoindre ? Déclara Isaac d'une voix froide.

-Tu peux rêver ! Grogna Scott. Stiles fait déjà partit de ma meute !

-Mais bien sûr... McCall. Tu peut dire ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas choisir à la place de Stiles.

-Grr...

-Scott ! Arrêtes ! S'écria Stiles en s'interposant entre eux. Blake... C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disait que tu t'es fait agressé ?

-C'est vrai que quand on y repense, ça peut faire peur, lui répondit son ancien amant, mais je te l'ai dit tout va bien ! Tu devrai venir me rejoindre ! On est bien...

-Comment oses-tu...

-Scott ! Cria Stiles en empêchant son meilleur ami de se jeter sur le nageur. Blake, écoutes... On ne peut pas en parler en plein milieu du couloir. On se voit après les cours, OK ?

-Bien sûr Bébé, je t'enmenerai parmi les miens et tu verras, tu seras tellement bien que tu voudras toi aussi devenir comme moi.

En entendant ça, Scott et Isaac grognèrent de plus belle

-Il n'est pas ton « bébé » ! S'écria Isaac dégoûté.

-Transforme le et je te tue, Jefferson !

-Qui êtes vous pour décider à sa place ? Fit Blake énervé. Pourquoi ne pas partager tous nos aptitudes ? Stiles le mérite aussi !

-Ça suffit ! Fit Stiles d'une voix froide. Blake, Premièrement, je ne veux pas recevoir la morsure. Et c'est mon choix. Deuxièmement, je fais déjà parti de la meute de Scott et je n'en changerai pour rien au monde. Troisièmement, arrête de m'appeler « Bébé ». Toi qui es devenu loup-garou, tu dois comprendre ce que je vais te dire : Je suis déjà lié à un autre loup-garou et donc il ne peut plus rien avoir entre nous. Pour ce qui concerne ton nouveau statut, il faut qu'on en parle... Tu ne peux pas arriver et le crier sur tout les toits ! Tu devrais...

-Qui est-ce ? Le coupa Blake d'une froide.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Jefferson ! Lui répondit Scott de sa voix d'alpha. Maintenant ne t'approches plus de lui où je te promet que je me chargerai moi même de toi !

Puis sans rajouter un mot de plus, il entraîna de force son meilleur ami et son petit ami à leur cours de math en laissant Blake qui ne pouvait pas bouger car son loup venait de reconnaître l'ordre d'un alpha.

 **§§§O§§§**

Blake Jefferson n'en revenait pas. En fait il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était en colère mais il ne savait pas ver qui diriger cette colère.

Comment se faisait-il que Stiles était lié à un autre que lui ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Cela faisait à peine deux ou trois semaines qu'ils avaient rompus et il n'avait couché avec personne depuis ! Il en était certain car Stiles avait toujours la même odeur ! Alors comment pouvait-il dire qu'il s'était lié à un autre loup-garou ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. La dernière qu'il lui avait parlé, le châtain avait été sensible à ses approches. Il le connaissait il ne lui laissait pas indifférent. Alors que c'était-il passé en deux jour ? Merde, pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ce jour là ? Ah oui, il avait rendez-vous avec son père.

Non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire... Stiles ne pouvait pas être lié ! Et puis comment pouvait-il faire partie d'une meute de loup-garou s'il en était pas un lui-même ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il jurerait que c'était McCall qui l'en avait dissuader ! Comment expliquez-vous cette histoire autrement ? McCall, étant alpha, voulait que Stiles reste sous son contrôle et qu'il ait toujours besoin de sa protection ! Un bêta pouvait toujours se rebeller, mais un simple humain...

Grr... Plus le temps passait, plus il détestait McCall ! Il lui empêchait toujours d'être en compagnie de Stiles ! De plus, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son loup s'était incliner devant lui ! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Cameron lui avait expliqué que seul son alpha pouvait se faire obéir de son loup, alors pourquoi avait-eut peur de McCall ? Cameron était son alpha, pas Scott McCall !

Il devrait parler à Cameron. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il lui parlerai de Stiles. Il était sûr que son alpha saurait comment l'amener à vouloir se transformer et faire partie de sa meute ! Oui, il abandonnerai pas Stiles. Jamais. Il était son ancre, il devait être à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il soupira. Fière de sa décision il se mit à écouter son prof de français.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Bon tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ?

Stile leva sa tête de son livre qu'il ne lisait pas, pour voir Lydia qui le regardait avec insistance.

-Heu... Tout va bien...

-Stiles, pas avec moi. Cela fait une demi heure que nous somme arrivé dans cette bibliothèque et tu n'as pas dit un mot !

-Ce n'est pas principe d'une bibliothèque : Travailler en silence ?

-Le principe d'une bibliothèque, oui. Mais pas quand on s'appelle Stiles Stilinski et que l'on n'arrive pas à garder le silence durant cinq minute !

-Ben tu vois, cette règle est fausse ! La preuve !

-Stiles !

-Tout vas bien, OK !

-Ne me ment pas... Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.

Stiles soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est par apport à la nuit dernière ?

-Pas tout à fait... C'est Blake. Il a été mordu.

-Quoi ?! Mais quand ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Toujours est-il qu'il me veut dans sa nouvelle meute en tant que son compagnon !

-Il a fait déjà partie d'une meute ? Mais... C'est impossible !

-Je t'assure ! Il semble à l'aise avec tout ça ! Il n'a pas attendu d'être dans un endroit pour m'en parler ! Je l'ai appris en plein milieu de couloirs des casiers !

-Il te l'a dis de but en blanc ?

-Non, c'est Isaac qui l'a découvert avec son super odorat... Et Blake a juste confirmé …

-Stiles...

-Je lui ait dit que je fais partis déjà d'une meute et que je suis lié, donc il ne devrait pas m'attendre.

-Alors qu'elle est le soucis ? Tu l'a prévenus que tu n'étais plus libre.

-Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, Lydia. Lorsque Scott et Isaac se sont transformés, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec ce qui leur arrivait tout de suite. Il a fallut un temps d'adaptation. Mais Blake... Si je me souviens bien, il s'est fait mordre la nuit où l'on a été à l'hôpital... Comment peut on accepter sa transformation aussi rapidement ?

-Peut être qu'il est bien entouré et que son alpha est très bon ?

-Ou qu'on lui a fait un lavage de cerveau en lui disant que ce qui lui arrive est la meilleur chose qui puisse arriver dans une vie... Il m'a carrément proposer la morsure, Lydia !

-Je ne sais pas Stiles. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que maintenant qu'il est un loup-garou, il a intérêt à rester loin de toi car Derek n'hésiterait pas à le trucider.

-Il restera loin de moi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis. Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres, fit la rousse en rangeant ses affaires. Ça ne sert à rien de penser à lui alors que l'on a d'autre chat à fouetter !

-Tu as raison, approuvant le jeune homme en l'imitant. Il faut s'occuper de cet histoire d'alpha venu du Mexique.

-Bien sûr, mais il y plus urgent Stiles !

-Plus urgent ?... Heu, je ne te suit pas Lydia.

-Quoi tu ne le sais pas encore ?! Tu dois vraiment ouvrir les yeux sur ton entourage ! Scott et Isaac sont en couple ! Il faut que l'on officialise ça !

Et elle l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Il a parlé ?

-Non, toujours pas... Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense laisser Peter l'interroger.

Stiles soupira. Il se trouvait dans le même loft que la veille en compagnie de son père qui n'était pas parti au bureau ce jour là, et des membres de la meutes qui allait encore au lycée.

-Vous croyez que Peter sera plus persuasif ? Demanda Kira en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, confirma Scott. Il sera aussi capable de le tuer après avoir obtenue tout ce qu'il désirera savoir.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-C'est Peter, Kira, répliqua Stiles en ricanant. Il était prêt à tuer Derek pour devenir l'alpha de la meute !

-Alors pourquoi il fait encore parti de la meute ?

-Bonne question, soupira Stiles.

-Parce qu'il fait parti de la famille, répondit Scott. Malgré son obsession à devenir l'alpha, il a protégé les louveteaux et Derek. Et même si je n'aime pas penser à ça, mais si jamais, il m'arrivait quelque choses, il prendra d'office le titre d'alpha et il vous protégera tous car pour lui avoir une meute est très important.

-Il n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas.

-Personne ne l'aime Stiles, répliqua Isaac. Mais Scott à raison. Il fait parti de la famille et nous avons besoin de lui. Malgré son carctère, Derek lui laisse les louveteaux les yeux fermé, et cela veut dire beaucoup.

-Je pense que cette histoire de « Porteur » l'a assagit, fit remarquer Lydia. Il n'est plus le même depuis cette histoire. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, je suis d'accords, il faudrait le laisser interroger notre inviter, Kira. On a besoin de réponse rapidement si on veut mettre cet alpha hors course pour pouvoir s'occuper des meutes de Beacon Hills !

-Justement j'ai réfléchis, déclara Stiles en regardant Scott. Je pense que tu dois tous les réunir.

-Quoi ?! Stiles, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qu'ils recherchent !

-Écoutes moi au lieu de te braquer. Blake est devenu un loup-garou...

-Depuis quand ?!

-On t'expliquer plus tard, Malia, Je disait donc que Blake est un loup-garou et qu'il fait parti d'une meute maintenant. Et, c'est peut-être con, mais je ne veux pas que l'on combatte sa meute...

-Alors quoi, on te livre à lui les yeux fermés ?

-Non, Scott ! Écoutes ! Je ne te demande pas de me livrer ! Tu l'as dit hier, tu es le Vrai Alpha, Scott. Et pour ça, beaucoup te veulent dans leur meute... Oublie cette histoire du Nogitsune... Si ils veulent s'en prendre à toi c'est pour deux raisons : Premièrement c'est pour que tu deviennent leur alpha...

-J'ai déjà une meute, dont tu en fais partie !

-Tu sais bien que l'on peut s'agrandir, et deuxièmement les alphas qui sont présents sur Beacon Hills ont peur que tu prennes leur place et veulent t'éliminer...

-C'est logique ce que tu dis, déclara Kira. Les bêta te veulent pour alpha et les alphas te craignent. Et en croyant que c'est toi qui a été posséder par le Nogitsune, en te capturant ils feront une pierre de deux coup.

-Que proposes-tu, Stiles ? Demanda Jhon.

-Comme on l'a démontré hier, on ne peut pas et se battre en même temps contre les meutes de la ville et contre l'alpha qui recherche Klyne. Et même si on s'occupe de son cas en premier, on ne pourra pas empêcher les autres meutes de nous attaquer... Alors je propose que tu les rassembles tous, Scott. Tu te présente en tant que Vrai Alpha, et tu leur demande leur aide pour chasser cet alpha venu de Mexique. Je suis sûr que si tu leur expliques que ce loup-garou n'a rien a faire sur ce territoire, et que tu leur dis qu'il a enlevé des enfants innocents, ils t'aideront ! Et par ce biais, tu t'imposeras face à eux, et tu prouveras que Beacon Hills t'appartient !

-C'est tiré par les cheveux, dit Malia en grimaçant.

-L'idée est bonne, repris Isaac, mais cela ne risque pas de bien se passer. Tu l'as dis toi même, Stiles, les alphas craignent Scott et veulent l'éliminer. De plus, En leur demandant de l'aide, non seulement ils risque, après avoir effectuer des recherches, de s'intéresser au Porteur et par ce biais, Derek et Klyne seront sur leur ligne de mire, mais en plus qui ne te dis pas que l'alpha mexicain et sa meute ne sera pas au rassemblement ?

-Il n'y sera pas, répondit Lydia d'une voix ferme. Cet alpha mexicain ne s'intéresse pas à ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills. Non, ce qui l'intéresse c'est Klyne et uniquement lui. Et il ne veut pas se mélanger aux autres car il ne veut pas que l'on découvre l'existence des Porteurs. Il ne veut pas que d'autre loup-garou ont la même idée que lui et se mettent aussi à leur recherche. Donc tant qu'il ne possède pas Klyne, la terre peut trembler, il s'en foutra.

-Alors Scott doit parler de Klyne lors du rassemblement ? Demanda Malia.

-Mais non, cela reviendrait à permettre à tous le monde de le capturer ! S'écria Isaac.

-Au contraire, dit John. Car dans le temps, pour avoir une meute reconnue par tous, il fallait avoir beaucoup de louveteaux. Et quand la meute du Loup Blanc a put se relever alors qu'elle allait disparaître, cela a étonné beaucoup de meute extérieur. Enfin, lorsque qu'elle s'est éparpillé, chaque membre a gardé le secret des Porteurs... Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on reconnaît une bonne meute, non ? Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, avoir des louveteaux vous permettrait de décupler vos force, mais je ne pense pas que les plus grande meute sont aujourd'hui remplis de louveteaux. Non seulement la vie d'aujourd'hui ne le permet pas car si dans le temps, les villages étaient entourées de grande de foret, aujourd'hui les ville et les routes ont pris beaucoup de place, mais en plus Peter l'a dis l'autre soir, certaines meutes qui entourent Beacon Hills sont composé de plus d'une centaine de personne qui sont, pour la plus part, plus âgés que vous tous réunis !... Les Porteurs ont été oublié. Pour la plus part des loup-garous aujourd'hui, cela reste des légendes ou des histoires qu'ils ont écouté lorsqu'ils étaient louveteaux eux-mêmes, mais c'est tout. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des cinglés, comme cet alpha mexicain, qui voudront se les appropriés, mais tout le monde les ont oublié les ont oublié. En ce qui nous concerne, Beacon Hills est un territoire qui doit appartenir à une seule meute. Logiquement, ce territoire appartient aux descendants de Talia Hale, c'est à dire Derek. Et comme celui-ci fait partie de la meute de Scott, donc Beacon Hills appartient à Scott. Et si Beacon Hills possède une seule et même meute, c'est normal que chaque membre connaissent la particularité de Derek et l'existence de Klyne afin de le protéger des autres meutes qui ne seront pas de Beacon Hills.

-Donc Scott rassemble toutes ces meutes et leur parle de Klyne. Répéta Malia.

-Une fois que l'on sera sur d'avoir une seule et unique meute, répondit Lydia. Pour ça, il faut laisser de coté cet alpha mexicain, et s'occuper de réunir La Meute de Beacon Hills. Mais il faut protéger les louveteaux...

-On aura qu'à les amener en voyage le temps que dure cet unification, proposa Kira. Comme ça l'alpha mexicain aura beau le chercher, il ne trouvera pas Klyne !

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Malia.

-Mais il continuera à enlever les autres enfants de la liste, fit remarquer John

-Pas si on incite toutes ces familles d'aller fêter Noël hors de Beacon Hills, repris Malia.

-C'est possible... Le temps qu'il se rend compte de la supercherie, on aura peut-être réunis La Meute et on pourra s'occuper de lui.

-Scott ? Demanda Isaac. tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

Le vrai alpha soupira et regarda son meilleur ami.

-Je le ferai si tu es d'accords, Stiles. Comme l'a si bien dit Peter l'autre soir, Comment réagiront toutes ces personnes quand ils apprendront que c'est toi qui a été possédé par le Nogitsune, que tu es un simple humain, mon bras droit, compagnon de Derek qui est un Porteur, et père de Klyne un futur Porteur... Avant que La Meute de Beacon Hills se forme et que l'on part à la course de Klyne, c'est toi que l'on va viser.

-Si cela peut détourner l'attention qu'ils auront pour Derek et Klyne, je suis partant, Dit sérieusement Stiles.

-Et tu es conscient que jamais je n'accepterai Blake comme membre de La Meute ?

-Scott...

-Non, Stiles, il n'en fera jamais partis. Et je ne reviendrai pas là dessus.

-De toute façon, jamais Derek ne laissera une telle chose se produire, soupira L'hyper actif.

-Et puis avant de décider quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu lui parles de ce projet, Stiles. Derek à son mot à dire. Tu es son compagnon.

Stiles soupira en guise de réponse. Comment convaincre le loup-garou super protecteur ?

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. On se revoie bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : ** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé : ** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais en plus protéger le Secret de leur meute.

 **A propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement : ** Bon, si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **JE TIENS À VOUS RASSURER : CETTE FICTION EST BIEN UN STEREK. Merci pour vos commentaires et mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Stiles gara sa jeep à côté de la Ferrari de Peter. Il soupira, descendit de la voiture et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que Derek l'attendait sur le perron du Manoir, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu savais que j'arrivais ? Demanda-t-il en allant le rejoindre.

-J'ai sentis ton odeur dès que tu es entré dans la propriété, Stiles.

-Je hais vos super-sens, tu le sais ça ? Comment veux-tu que je te surprenne ?

-Laisse tomber, tu n'y arriveras jamais... Ton père n'est pas là ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour que je puisse convenablement te dire « bonjour »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre que Derek le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Même s'il fut surprit, il se détendit et mena vite la danse. Il ne fallut quelques secondes avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent, leur provocant des gémissements.

Bon Dieu, cela lui avait tant manqué ! Les baisers de Derek lui procuraient des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et il avait toujours cette impression que son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens ! Comment avait-il put le laisser partir ? Mais, foi de Stilinski, il ne le laissera plus jamais s'éloigner.

Lorsque l'air commença à manquer, il libéra sa bouche mais colla son front au sien.

-Putain Derek...

-Bonjour, Stiles.

-Tu m'as manqué, salaud.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, mais nous sommes ensembles, maintenant.

-Y a intérêt ! De toutes façons, je ne te laisserai pas repartir !

Il se regardèrent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser tout en redécouvrant le corps de l'autre. Après un moment à se cajoler, le plus jeune demanda :

-Ils ne sont pas là ?

-Bien sûr que si, sourit le loup-garou. Mais je savais que si tu les voyais, j'allais être recalé au second plan alors je voulais profiter de ton attention avant que tu ne mettes un pas dans la maison.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

-Stiles, si j'écoutais mon loup, je te ramènerais dans ma chambre et tu ne sortirais que la semaine prochaine !

-Intéressant... Tu me veux à ce point ?

-Stiles !

-Je me moque mais je suis dans le même état que toi... Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire... Mais même si cela est alléchant et que tu es disponible, je dois te parler de quelque chose qui ne te fera pas plaisir...

Devant le regard menthe à l'eau de son compagnon, Stiles soupira et déclara en s'éloignant de lui :

-Je ne vais pas partir, Derek. Je te l'ai dit, je suis à toi, et personne ne nous séparera.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait me mettre en colère ?

-Et si on rentrait ?

-Non. Dis-moi ce que tu as dire ici.

-Derek...

-Si on rentre, Stiles, nous ne pourrons pas parler car les louveteaux auront toute ton attention. Pour que l'on puisse réellement parler tranquillement, il faudrait que je t'emmène dans ma chambre, mais je ne te promets pas que je me retiendrais, alors on reste ici et tu me dis ce que tu veux me dire avant que je ne m'énerve !

Stiles soupira et alla s'asseoir sur les marches du perron et lui rapporta la dernière discussion de la meute.

-Je refuse, déclara le loup-garou d'une voix catégorique quand il eut finit.

-Derek...

-Non ! Il est hors de question de te jeter en pâture pour protéger notre secret !

-Il s'agit de mon fils, Derek ! C'est normal que j'agisse de cette...

-Et tu es mon compagnon, triple idiot ! Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, as-tu pensé à moi ?

-C'est parce que je pense à toi que j'ai décidé ça !

-Non, c'est parce que Jefferson a été bête de se laisser mordre et que tu ne veux pas avoir à te battre contre lui !

-Bien sûr que non ! Écoutes...

-Dans tout les cas, il ne fera jamais partis de notre meute, jamais ! Et il a intérêt à rester loin de toi !

-Il n'en fera pas partit. Derek, je suis ton compagnon, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Je t'aime et personne, je dis bien personne, ne peut m'éloigner de toi.

-Alors abandonne cette idée de rassembler La Meute de Beacon Hills.

-Derek...

-Je ne veux pas, Stiles !

-Arrête un peu de me grogner dessus et écoute-moi, merde ! Nous devons réussir à nous unir, on pourra facilement attraper cet alpha mexicain !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais t'apprendre une chose, aucun alpha ne se soumettra à Scott, aucun ! Il est encore un lycéen et tu crois qu'un alpha comme Diggle, qui est plus vieux que Peter, accepterait de se laisser diriger par Scott ?! Réfléchis, un peu ! Et puis les bêta se battront entre eux pour être son bras droit car aucun ne voudra obéir à un humain lorsqu'il sera absent !

-Je leur laisse ma place si ils la veulent !

-Scott n'acceptera jamais qu'une autre personne que toi occupe ce poste ! Tu es son meilleur ami, Stiles, depuis vos couches culottes ! Vous avez toujours tout vécu ensemble ! Tu es la personne en qui il a le plus confiance ! Tu crois qu'il laissera un inconnu prendre ce poste ?

-Alors il n'aura qu'à prendre... Isaac !

-C'est son compagnon !

-Alors toi !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Aucun membre de notre meute actuelle ne veut de ce poste car on sait tous que c'est toi qui l'occupe ! Même Peter le sait !

-Alors dis-moi ce que l'on doit faire ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour te protéger toi et Klyne ! Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je me cache dans une tour.

-Je ne sais pas, Stiles. Mais je préférerais que tu te mettes en sécurité derrière moi au lieu que tu soit offert en pâture...

-Derek...

-Laisse-moi en parler à Peter, OK ? Que l'on réfléchisse à tout ça à tête reposée.

-OK. Je vais aller voir les louveteaux alors.

Derek hocha la tête et l'entraîna dans la demeure.

 **§§§O§§§**

Isaac gémissait de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les crocs de Scott mordiller son cou tandis que la main du brun caressait vigoureusement son sexe. Ils n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion de faire l'amour et il avait hâte de le sentir en lui. Non pas qu'il soit obsédé, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté jusque là lui avait tellement plu qu'il se disait que l'acte serait l'apothéose des sensations.

Si, au début, Scott semblait timide et le laissait mener les caresses, maintenant il ne se gênait pas pour pousser leur ébats le plus loin possible au moment où il en avait envie. Comme cet après-midi où il l'avait enfermé dans le vestiaire du lycée pour une séance de masturbation mutuelle et, comme il avait été curieux, il lui avait fait une fellation qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier !

Pour le moment, ils se trouvait dans la cuisine des McCall. Melissa était de garde de nuit, ils avaient donc la maison pour eux tout seuls. Et vu les caresses et le grognement que poussait l'alpha, Isaac savait qu'ils allaient franchir le pas. Pour lui montrer son accord, il pressa les fesses de son amant contre sa cuisse et se frotta à son entre-jambe.

-Putain, Isaac, arrêtes, je ne vais pas me retenir !

-Ne te retiens pas !

Scott laissa son cou pour le regarder de ses yeux d'alpha avec une telle intensité qu'Isaac fut parcourue de frissons.

-Ne te retiens pas, répéta le blond en lui caressant la joue. Je ne suis pas en sucre et j'en ai envie. Très envie même !

Scott sourit et l'embrassa. Il joua avec ses lèvres, au début, puis alla à la rencontre de sa langue, transformant le baiser en un plus fougueux . Il reprit le mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe du blond, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part de ce dernier. Celui-ci essayait d'atteindre son boxer pour en sortir son propre sexe et lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement de loup-garou.

Les deux amants arrêtèrent leur action pour écouter. Comme la dernière fois, c'était un appel à se rassembler.

-Scott ? Demanda Isaac en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi se rassembler encore une fois ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être que la dernière fois n'a aboutit sur rien.

-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir quelle meute se rassemble de cette manière ?

-Scott, tu as entendu comme moi. C'est un appel général !

-Justement, pourquoi aucun de nous n'y va ?

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu oublies ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Ils recherchent Stiles...

-Et toi ! Tu es le vrai Alpha, Scott !

-Je veux y participer, répliqua Scott de sa voix d'alpha.

Les deux amant se regardèrent un moment avant que le blond ne grogne.

-Tu fais chier ! Ne compte pas y aller tout seul, je viens avec toi !

-Non, tu portes mon odeur sur toi. Ils verront que tu es mon compagnon...

-Justement ! Comme ça, tous ces bêta en chaleur sauront que tu es déjà pris !

Scott sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras :

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois ?

-Scott, grogna Isaac. Tu es le vrai Alpha. Tu crois franchement que ta position ne va pas attirer plus d'un ?

-As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi, mon chéri. Mais jamais je ne ferai confiance à une bande de bêta en rut qui te veut dans leur lit !

Scott s'écarta de son amant et commença à aranger ses habits.

-On ne doit pas prévenir les autres, Isaac.

-Tu as conscience qu'ils vont vouloir venir avec toi ? Même Stiles ?

-Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ils se réunissent. Je ne vais pas mener un combat !

-Au risque de me répéter, tu es notre alpha, Scott. C'est normal que l'on te suive !

-Je ne veux pas Stiles à mes côtés !

-C'est ton bras droit et ton meilleur ami, Scott !

-Mais c'est lui qu'ils recherchent ! Si j'y vais avec lui ce serait comme l'offrir en offrande à des loups affamés !

-Alors personne n'y va.

-Isaac.

-Non Scott. Soit on y va tous en meute, soit aucun de nous n'y va. Et, je te jure Scott, tu as beau être mon Alpha, je ferai en sorte que tu ne quittes pas cette maison si tu ne veux pas que la meute vienne avec toi.

-Tu as gagné. Appelle-les.

Isaac, qui avait finit de s'habiller, sourit et alla chercher son portable au salon tandis que le brun écoutait le hurlement qui n'avait pas cessé.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Pourquoi on est là ? Derek est d'accord pour que l'on réunisse La Meute de Beacon Hills ? Demanda Lydia en sortant de sa voiture en compagnie de Kira et de Malia.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord pour votre plan qui consiste à sacrifier mon compagnon, répondit l'ancien alpha d'une voix colérique.

-Derek, on en a parlé...

-Et ma réponse est toujours la même Stiles !

-On se calme ! Grogna Scott de sa voix d'alpha. On n'est pas là pour livrer qui que ce soit ! Il y a encore un rassemblement de loup-garous cette nuit et je voudrais seulement aller voir, puisque cela semble concerner toutes les meutes de loup-garous qui vivent à Beacon Hills.

-Tu as oublié qu'ils veulent t'éliminer et qu'ils recherchent Stiles ? Demanda Kira.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! Mais il s'agit de notre territoire et si il doit y avoir un rassemblement, il est normal que nous y soyons présents !

-Scott, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas trouver là-bas ! S'exclama Lydia. Imagine que c'est un piège ?

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais y aller seul !

-N'y pense même pas ! Répliquèrent aussitôt les voix de Stiles et Isaac.

Malia soupira et demanda à Derek :

-Qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Si on y va, Stiles sera découvert, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

-Si Scott veut y aller, nous devons le suivre. Mais Scott, promets-moi que tu ne mettras pas Stiles en danger.

-J'ai mieux à proposer, sourit mesquinement Scott. Si nous laissions Stiles au Manoir ? Je suis sûr qu'il passera une belle soirée !

-Bien essayé, Scotty, mais j'ai passé l'après-midi au Manoir. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour être loin de toi alors que tu vas rencontrer des alpha comme Diggle !

-Qui est Diggle ? Demanda Isaac.

-Une très vieil alpha qui s'est installé à Beacon Hills après mon départ à New York, répondit Derek. Il était déjà alpha avant ma mère et a toujours jalousé notre clan. Et comme je le disais cet après-midi à Stiles, il ne voudra jamais être sous ton contrôle Scott. Il a toujours voulu Beacon Hills. Avec la disparition de notre meute, il pensait régner sans problème et même si il y a plusieurs meutes qui vivent autour de la ville, c'est la sienne qui est la plus imposante.

-Et c'est elle qui te traque, puisque tu es le dernier des Hale, suggéra Malia.

-Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, il a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi je ferais partie de ta meute, Scott.

-Non seulement tu en fais partie, mais en plus c'est toi qui m'as formé, répliqua Scott en souriant. Bon, trêve de bavardage. Allons voir ce que veut ce vieux grand-père !

La meute se regarda et haussa les épaules. Tous savait que personne ne pouvait empêcher Scott de se rendre à ce rassemblement. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les hurlements.

Après avoir marché durant un quart d'heure, il se retrouvèrent dans une clairière, derrière un rassemblement de plusieurs personnes. Ils devaient être une centaine. Certains avaient leur âge, d'autres plus jeunes, certains étaient de l'âge de leur parents et d'autre beaucoup plus vieux. Tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'une chaise posée sur la souche d'un vieil arbre coupé. Un vieil homme barbu était assit dessus.

Stiles fut surpris de reconnaître la clairière.

-Il est assis sur le Nemeton ! Fit-il scandalisé. Mais il est fou !

-C'est Diggle, dit Derek d'une voix calme. Par ce geste, il se proclame roi du surnaturel de tout Beacon Hills, Scott.

-Alors comme le dit Stiles, c'est un fou. Comme si on pouvait contrôler tout le surnaturel ! Grogna Scott, énervé.

-Chut, fit Isaac en le prenant par la main. Nous sommes là pour écouter et non nous faire remarquer !

Tous ses amis hochèrent la tête et se mirent à écouter. Ils se placèrent en position pour qu'ils puissent voir qui parlait tout en masquant l'odeur de Stiles qui était humain et de Kira qui était un Kitsune.

-... Ce n'est pas juste, disait un homme. Je ne pense pas que l'on doit laisser cet enfant faire ce qu'il veut ! Il ne sait rien de la vie de notre race !

-C'est la raison pour laquelle on doit l'écarter de notre ville ! Cria Diggle en se levant. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ? Nous avons déjà vécu sous le joug des Hale et maintenant nous devons nous incliner devant un enfant à peine sortit de l'adolescence sous prétexte qu'il est un vrai Alpha ?

-McCall est un bon alpha, le coupa un brun de l'âge de Scott qui répondait au nom de Brett Talbot . Sa meute est certes jeune et fait encore des erreurs, mais ils nous ont délivré du Nogitsune sans que son récepteur ne meurt. Ils nous ont débarrassé aussi de la meute d'alpha qui voulaient prendre Beacon Hills par la force !

-Ce sont eux qui ont réveillé le Nogitsune parmi nous, c'est normal que se soit eux qui s'en sont débarrassé ! Cria une voix remplie de colère.

-Et pourquoi c'est la même meute qui possède le vrai Alpha et le récepteur du Nogitsune ? Demanda une autre voix.

-Parce que le vrai Alpha est le récepteur du Nogitsune ! Répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui a déjà vu ce McCall ? Demanda une femme. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas proclamé les terres de Beacon Hills ?

-Parce qu'il est trop jeune ! Répondit Diggle d'une voix forte. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire !

-McCall n'a jamais voulut asseoir sa dominance sur Beacon Hills ! S'écria Brett scandalisé

-Tu sembles bien le connaître, jeune loup...

-Oui. Ma meute est venue, comme la plupart d'entre vous, à l'appel du Nemeton. J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser lors de son combat contre le Nogitsune. Et je vous assure, il ne nous a jamais reproché d'être présent à Beacon Hills !

-Alors pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Pourquoi reste-t-il dans son coin ? C'est à cause de lui que le Nemeton s'est réveillé ! S'il est le vrai Alpha, il doit réparer ses bêtises !

-Mais que voulez-vous exactement ? S'agaça Brett. Depuis la dernière fois, vous ne faites que vous plaindre de McCall. Il est soit trop jeune, soit responsable de notre venue dans cette ville ! Qu'attendez-vous de lui ? Pourquoi se rassembler si ce n'est que pour que se plaindre ?

-Ce que j'attends d'un vrai Alpha, lui répondit une femme âgée c'est qu'il nous réunisse et qu'il nous dirige. Je suis peut-être une alpha, mais je sais ce qui est bon pour une meute. Avoir un chef, un vrai Alpha, est une vraie bénédiction étant donné qu'ils sont très rares. C'est comme posséder un Porteur dans sa meute ! Scott McCall est un vrai Alpha. Il est jeune, certes, mais si il a put se hisser à ce statut c'est qu'il doit avoir une grande force en lui. Il réside à Beacon Hills donc, par déduction, cette ville lui appartient.

Devant les protestations de la foule, elle leva la main et aussitôt le silence se fit.

-Il n'est pas normal que plusieurs meutes se retrouvent sur une même terre. Ce n'est pas sain et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Nous sommes en présence du vrai Alpha, nous n'avons même pas à discuter. Allons le trouver pour qu'il nous représente dans le monde de la lycanthropie. Beacon Hills va attirer encore plus de surnaturel. Bientôt, nous devrons nous battre contre d'autres créatures pour cette terre, alors unissons-nous ! Ne formons qu'une seule et même meute ! Laissons les rênes à McCall ! Et s'il est trop jeune, alors aidons-le dans sa tâche ! De toutes façons, d'après ce qui se dit, le fils de Talia Hale est à ses côtés, donc il ne peut être que bien conseillé.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Doriane ! Grogna Diggle. Nous sommes assez puissants, toi et moi, pour contrer ces fameuses créatures ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un enfant pour nous guider, surtout s'il est conseillé par le fils de Hale !

-Ne sois pas stupide, Adrian ! Je reconnais que nos meutes respectives sont fortes et sauront faire face à quelques créatures, mais pas tous ! Pour les vaincre, il faut que nous nous unissons...

-C'est la raison de ce rassemblement, Doriane ! Répliqua Diggle. Nous allons nous unir pour vaincre ce que la meute de McCall a osé ramener à Beacon Hills !

-Et, laisse-moi deviner, tu seras celui qui mènera les opérations ? Je te préviens, Adrian, jamais ma meute ne t'obéira !

-Aucune meute n'obéira à un autre alpha que le leur ! Cria un homme aussi vieux que Doriane et Diggle. Adrian, comment comptes- tu t'y prendre en sachant ça ?

-Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que l'on m'obéisse, je dis...

-Alors pourquoi es-tu assis sur le Nemeton ? Répliqua Doriane, énervée. Juste ce geste est un blasphème !

-Pour que tout le monde puisse me voir et entendre ce que j'ai à dire ! Je ne me proclame pas roi ou quoi que ce soit ! Tout le monde sait ce qui nous attends. Tout le monde sait que notre race risque de disparaître de cette ville que nous aimons tant si on ne fait rien ! Face à l'adversité nous devons nous unir !

-Tout le monde est d'accord avec toi là-dessus, Adrian, fit Brett d'une voix forte. Seulement, nous sommes plusieurs meutes loup-garou qui ont chacun un alpha. Et pour que cette union marche devant l'adversité, comme l'a dit Doriane, il nous faut un leader. Et qui de mieux qu'un vrai Alpha pour nous diriger dans cette grande bataille ?

-Donc tu proposes que McCall soit notre alpha à tous ? Répliqua Diggle.

-Non, répondit Brett calmement. Je n'aurai qu'un seul et unique alpha et c'est Satomi. Je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. Je ne demande pas que McCall soit notre alpha à tous. Non, je dis qu'il doit être notre leader. De toutes façons, il a sa propre meute, son propre bras droit...

-Oui, un humain à ce qu'il paraît ! Se moqua Diggle. Quelle honte !

-Si McCall a décidé d'en faire son bras droit, c'est qu'il a ses raisons, Diggle !

-Allons, Doriane, serais-tu prête à obéir à un stupide humain ?!

À ce moment de la discussion, tout le monde sursauta en entendant le grognement que poussa Scott McCall. Celui-ci était fort en colère et fixait méchamment Diggle de ses yeux rouges. Il s'approcha et ordonna de sa voix d'alpha :

-Descends de cet arbre, Diggle !

En avançant, tout le reste de sa meute l'avait suivit et ils étaient au centre du rassemblement. Diggle les observa avec mépris et voulut parler, mais Scott répéta :

-Descends de cet arbre, Diggle !

-Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordre, jeune homme ?

En guise de réponse, Scott grogna et se transforma. À ce moment, Diggle eut peur et recula d'un pas, tandis que la foule parut surprise car chaque loup-garou présent dans la clairière, qu'il soit alpha ou non, reconnut au fond de lui-même l'ordre d'un Vrai Alpha.

-Je suis Scott McCall et je t'ordonne de descendre du Nemeton !

Diggle le regarda un instant. Il voulut résister à cet ordre mais le loup de Scott se fit plus menaçant. Il soupira et descendit de la souche d'arbre en laissant la chaise dessus. Sans rien dire, Scott prit la chaise et la cassa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Le Nemeton n'est pas un podium ni une estrade, hurla-t-il. La prochaine fois que je surprends une personne dessus, je le tue de mes griffes, me suis-je fais comprendre ?!

-Pour une personne qui a réveillé le Nemeton, tu te montres bien autoritaire... Signala calmement Diggle.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Diggle. Tu as rassemblé les meutes sans m'en tenir informé, tu as commis un blasphème en étant assis sur le Nemeton, mais en plus, tu te permets de traquer un membre de ma meute !

-Comment ça, Adrian ? S'exclama Doriane, surprise. Quelle est cette histoire ?

-Il traque Derek Hale depuis que le Nogitsune a disparu, tout ça pour se rapprocher de moi ! Expliqua Scott. Alors écoutez-moi bien tous, que vous soyez alpha ou non, que vous soyez plus vieux que moi ou plus jeune, personne ne touche à un membre de ma meute ! Personne ! Que ce soit mon bras droit ou un de mes bêta, ou alors je ne répondrai plus de moi ! Vous m'en voulez pour avoir réveillé le Nemeton ? Vous avez raison, mais c'était la seule solution que nous avons eut pour nous débarrasser de la Darach qui voulait asservir Beacon Hills ! Nous savons ce que nous avons réveillé, nous savons les conséquences que cela risque d'entraîner! Si d'autres créatures veulent venir à Beacon Hills pour s'y installer et y vivre en paix, il n'y aura pas de problème, la ville est assez grande ! Mais si c'est pour nous nuire, nous les loup-garous ou encore les humains habitant la ville alors, ils me trouveront sur leur route ! Mais pour le moment, ils ne sont pas là, donc je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Beacon Hills est ma ville et je me dois de la protéger en cas de danger lié au surnaturel ! Et en ce moment un loup-garou s'amuse à enlever des bébés humains et je me dois de l'arrêter. Alors, non, je ne suis pas lâche et je ne me cache pas, Diggle ! Non je ne veux pas être l'Alpha de toutes vos meutes ! Et, non, je ne vais pas vous chasser si vous voulez vivre à Beacon Hills en paix ! Mais si c'est pour la revendiquer et vous imposer comme l'Alpha dominant, je vous arrêterai Diggle, comptez sur moi ! Rassemblez-vous, si vous voulez, complotez entre vous si cela vous chante, mais sachez que ni moi ni aucun membre de ma meute ne se pliera à vos ordres !

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il s'en alla suivit des membres de sa meute.

§§§0§§§


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis, mais en plus protéger le secret de leur meute.

 **À propos de la fiction :** En cours d'écriture.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon, si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il-vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard. J'ai eu un soucis informatique et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai récupérer mon ordi, mais on me conseil d'en changer car il va rendre l'âme. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si je tarde à poster le prochain chapitre.**

 **Néanmoins, voici le chapitre 14. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents car on arrive à la fin de ma fiction.** **Je tenais à remercier** ****, __ _ **brookedaviiis**_ , **et** __ _ **Fansterek**_ **de leur MP et reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Je vais arrêter de blablater et je vous laisse lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** :

La meute de nos amis se tenait assise dans le salon du Manoir où régnait un silence absolu. Chacun regardait Scott qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

-Scott... L'appela Lydia d'une voix douce.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Gémit l'alpha. J'ai encore laissé mon loup agir à ma place !

-Tu viens de te mettre à dos toute la meute de Adrian Diggle, le plus fourbe des alpha que je connaisse, répondit simplement Peter.

-Ce sale... Ce personnage exécrable traque Derek pour me capturer et ose se moquer de Stiles, et tu crois que je dois fermer les yeux ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Scott. Pour une fois que je te félicitais, tu le prends mal !

-Peter, ce n'est pas le moment... Soupira Derek.

-Qui est vraiment ce Diggle ? Demanda Malia.

-Adrian était un ami de l'un de mes oncles paternels, expliqua Peter. Et il a toujours voulut faire partie de la meute Hale. Étant lui-même un alpha, il pensait s'unir à l'un de nous pour diriger non seulement sa propre meute mais en plus le clan. Il avait un faible pour Talia. Mais voilà, non seulement ma sœur est devenue alpha à son tour mais en plus elle a préféré s'unir avec le père de Derek, ce qu'il n'a pas digéré. Comme on vous l'a dit, il a toujours voulut dominer Beacon Hills ! À la suite de l'incendie qui a détruit ma famille, il est resté caché car il savait que Laura et Derek étaient toujours en vie. Mais maintenant, avec la venue imminente de plusieurs sortes de créatures à Beacon Hills, il veut prendre la place de l'alpha de la ville.

-Et pour ça, il traque Derek. Étant donné que c'est le fils de Talia, Beacon Hills appartient à la meute dont il fait partie. Et tout le monde sait maintenant que Derek Hale fait partie de la meute de Scott. Il ne veut plus personne sur sa route de l'alpha suprême... Continua Stiles. Avoue Peter, il a été ton modèle dans ta quête pour devenir alpha ?

-Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment ! S'écria Derek.

-Pour ta gouverne Stiles, répondit Peter sans se soucier de l'intervention de son neveu, je l'ai toujours détesté. Il a toujours voulu faire partie de mon clan pour le diriger alors qu'il n'est pas un Hale ! Et comme tu le sais, je ne m'incline jamais devant une personne de ce genre.

-Pourquoi acceptes-tu Scott comme ton alpha, alors ?

-Pour la bonne raison que Scott n'a pas pris ce poste par la force. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a accepté Derek, Cora, les louveteaux et moi dans la meute et, sous les conseils de Derek, gère la meute de la même manière que le faisaient Talia et nos ancêtres. Alors oui, il est jeune, oui, il fonce tête baissée, mais il fait passer les autres avant lui. Et tant qu'il protège les louveteaux, mon neveu et ma nièce, je fermerai les yeux et j'écouterai ce qu'il dira. Mais s'il s'avère que ce n'est plus le cas, je lui volerai son titre d'alpha sans hésiter.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Soupira Kira. On devait faire les choses chronologiquement mais nous nous retrouvons avec l'alpha mexicain et ce Diggle derrière nous.

-Et puis il ne faut pas oublier cette Doriane qui semble apporter son soutien à Scott, signala Malia.

-Doriane Cornac était présente ce soir ?! S'exclama Peter.

-Oui, elle était là, dit simplement Derek. Et elle a défendu Scott. Et elle a suggéré qu'il devienne l'alpha meneur de Beacon Hills. C'est-à-dire que chaque meute garde son alpha et ses règles mais lorsque nos semblables sont menacés, il nous faut nous unir sous la barrière de Scott étant donné qu'il est un vrai Alpha.

-Toujours aussi sage à ce que je constate, répliqua Peter.

-Heu, c'est qui ? Demanda Kira.

-Une bonne amie de ma grand-mère, expliqua Peter. Elle a conseillé Talia quand elle a commencé dans son rôle d'alpha. Ses conseils se sont toujours montrés juste.

-Et elle semble connaître l'existence des Porteurs, précisa Isaac. Elle a signalé qu'avoir un vrai Alpha dans une meute est une bénédiction au même titre que posséder un « Porteur » !

-C'est normal qu'elle sache leur existence car c'est elle qui a apprit toute leur histoire à ma grand-mère qui, elle, nous les a raconté à son tour, dit Peter avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Elle est alpha non ? Pourquoi était-elle dans votre clan ? L'interrogea Stiles.

-Elle a toujours été un alpha et a toujours eut sa propre meute. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle était amie avec ma grand-mère donc il n'était pas rare de la voir parmi nous.

-En tout cas, il semble que l'on peut compter sur elle, conclut Lydia en soupirant. Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? Scott s'est montré devant la plupart des loup-garous de Beacon Hills et son loup a confirmé qu'il était le vrai Alpha. Beaucoup d'entre eux le détestent et veulent sa mort dont l'affreux Diggle, certains vont se placer derrière Scott pour le soutenir ou pour entrer dans notre meute, des créatures surnaturelles vont bientôt débarquer pour semer la zizanie. Et pour pouvoir les vaincre, quelques alpha veulent posséder le réceptacle du Nogitsune, qui n'est qu'autre que Stiles. Il nous faut aussi trouver ce psychopathe d'alpha Mexicain qui est à la recherche de Klyne, futur porteur et enfant de Stiles et Derek qui lui est un Porteur. Et, bien sûr, il faut cacher cette information à tout le monde sinon Beacon Hills risque de devenir un champ de bataille qui aura pour récompense l'obtention de posséder Stiles, Derek et Klyne... J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Je pense que tu as bien résumé la situation, dit Malia en s'étirant. Mais pour l'alpha Mexicain, nous avons toujours notre prisonnier. Nous n'avons qu'à laisser Peter l'interroger...

-Alors promets de le laisser en vie après ton tête à tête avec lui, imposa Stiles en fixant Peter d'un regard noir.

-Je ne promets rien du tout, stupide humain ! Grogna Peter. Il s'agit de la sécurité de ton fils et de ton compagnon ! Si je dois le pousser à bout pour avoir le nom de ce psychopathe qui menace ma famille, alors je le ferai !

-Comme tu l'as dit, il s'agit de **mon** fils et de **mon** compagnon ! Et de ce fait, je ne veux pas que ce bêta soit tué !

-Et que vas-tu faire, jeune inconscient ? Tu vas aller l'interroger à ma place ? Tu tiendras pas face à ce simple bêta !

-ÇA SUFFIT !

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Tout le monde regardait Scott qui venait d'user de sa voix d'alpha.

-J'en ai marre de vos disputes en permanence ! Continua celui-ci, énervé. Stiles, si Peter peut trouver le nom et l'endroit où se trouve le salopard qui a enlevé les bébés, je le laisserais faire. Mais Peter, il est hors de question que tu tues ce bêta. Je te l'interdis même !

-Et voilà qu'il recommence à être sentimental, soupira Peter.

-Ce n'est pas sentimental, c'est une question de principe ! On ne tue pas par plaisir ! Torture-le s'il le faut pour qu'il nous dise ce que l'on veut savoir, mais laisse-le en vie ! Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

-J'ai une meilleure idée, suggéra le doyen de la meute sans tenir compte des propos de Scott. Et si c'était Stiles qui interrogeait notre prisonnier ? Comme ça nous verrons comment il réagira face à celui qui veut du mal à **son** fils et **son** compagnon !

-Peter... Commença Derek

-J'accepte, le coupa Stiles calmement tout en regardant l'oncle de son compagnon. Je suis peut-être un humain, mais je te rappelle que je suis le bras droit du vrai Alpha, Peter. Et que ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis le réceptacle du Nogitsune !

Puis il se leva et sortit du salon sans ajouter un autre mot sous la surprise du reste de la meute. Jamais Stiles ne s'était vanté de ces deux éléments !

-Tu l'as provoqué, expliqua une Lydia en observant froidement Peter. Si Stiles redevient l'être qu'il était lorsque que l'on a vaincu le Nogitsune, je te tue Peter. Je te le jure !

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il n'était pas dépressif ? Sourit Peter.

-Non, grogna Derek en se levant. Il était comme une bombe à retardement. Il le savait et il préférait se faire du mal à lui-même au lieu de blesser une autre personne. Peter, si je le revois dans cet état, je me joins à Lydia pour ta mort.

-Allons, n'en faites pas toute une histoire ! Il s'agit de la protection de son fils et de toi, Derek ! Tu crois vraiment que Stiles ne fera rien pour vous ?

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir provoqué ? Gronda Scott.

-Parce que nous sommes en guerre ! Nous avons devant nous Diggle et sa meute qui le veulent et derrière nous cet alpha Mexicain qui veut s'emparer de son fils ! Vous croyez vraiment que le Stiles que vous adorez aurait une moindre chance contre eux ? Non ! Je n'oublie rien ! Et je vous demande de vous rappeler de tout ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était possédé !

-Ce n'était pas lui ! Hurla Scott.

-Scott, pourquoi le Nogitsune l'a choisit, à ton avis ?

-Stiles ne serait pas capable de tuer !

-Il l'a fait, Scott ! Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! C'est le fils du shérif, il côtoie le surnaturel de très près, c'est ton bras droit, il est le compagnon d'un Porteur et père d'un futur Porteur ! Et, pour finir, il a refusé la morsure ! Tu crois réellement qu'un simple humain pourrait supporter tout ça sans devenir fou ?

-Peter, Stiles est humain, fit remarquer calmement Isaac.

-Bien sûr que c'est un stupide humain ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'est plus votre petit Stiles simplet et hyperactif ! C'est un homme qui a des responsabilités sur ses épaules et il n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour tous vous protéger, même s'il n'en a pas encore conscience ! Repenser juste à ce qu'il a dit avant de partir. Oui, il s'adressait à moi, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il le redirait s'il se trouvait devant Diggle ou en encore l'alpha Mexicain qui vous menacera ?

-J'ai confiance en Stiles, déclara calmement Scott. Il ne tuera pas, ni par plaisir ni par vengeance. Jamais il ne fera ça.

-Scott, c'est le réceptacle du Nogitsune !

-Le Nogitsune est partit, Peter. Et Stiles est resté parmi nous. Et rien que pour ça, il faut posséder une grande force. Je connais Stiles et je sais par quoi il est passé. Et si je le revois dans le même état qu'à l'élimination du Nogitsune, je te tiendrai pour responsable, Peter.

-Scott, nous sommes en guerre! Nous avons besoin...

-De toute la meute tel qu'elle est aujourd'hui, Peter. Je ne veux pas de Stiles, réceptacle du Nogitsune à mes côtés. Je veux Stiles Stilinski, mon ami et mon bras droit. Ne l'oublie jamais, Peter ! Et énerve-le encore comme ça, et je laisserai mon loup te donner une correction.

Peter soupira. Il regarda Derek. Il savait que même s'il n'approuvait pas ses dires, son neveu le comprenait. Et si Scott ne voulait pas entendre raison, Derek arrivera à amener Stiles dans l'état où il voudrait qu'il soit. Après tout, Derek était le compagnon de Stiles et lui-même, l'oncle de Derek... Faire partie d'une meute c'est bien, mais faire partie d'une famille c'est mieux !

Il soupira avec exagération et se leva.

-J'ai compris. Je ne parlerai plus de ça. Laissons l'humain interroger notre prisonnier. Et si cela ne marche pas, je le ferai.

Et il quitta le salon.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles souffla fort. Il devait se concentrer. Il était vêtu d'un simple col roulé blanc qu'il portait sous une chemise à carreaux ouverte et d'un jean foncé. Il avait laissé son manteau dans l'appartement en-dessous.

Il regarda la porte de l'ancien loft de Derek. Il allait interroger le prisonnier.

Il savait que c'était de la folie de venir le faire seul sans un membre de la meute à ses côtés, mais les mots que Peter avait prononcé la veille n'arrêtaient pas d'envahir son esprit. Alors il n'était pas parti au lycée et était venu ici. De toutes façons, Jordan n'allait pas tarder à venir, il ne serait pas seul durant longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et entra dans le loft. Le prisonnier le regarda arriver en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles le détailla un instant. Le blond semblait fatigué et était mal en point. Il n'avait reçut aucun coup, mais l'aconit présent sur la chaîne qui l'entourait devrait être une torture pour lui.

-Bonjour, fit-il en s'approchant. Je m'appelle Stiles.

-Vous m'avez enfin trouvé ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond en le détaillant attentivement, à la surprise de notre ami. Libère-moi et allons-nous en ! Il faut qu'on aille voir Cameron !

-Pardon ?

Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Ne traîne pas ! Ils vont venir ! Continua le prisonnier. Cameron avait raison, il y a bien un bébé porteur dans cette ville ! Et, tu vas rigoler, C'est le fils de Hale !

-... Le fis de Hale... Tu connais Derek ?

-Quel loup-garou ne connaît pas la famille Hale ? On en a tous entendus parlé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me libérer ?

-Heu... Peut-être que je ne suis pas un loup-garou ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'en es pas un ! Sinon tu ne pourrais pas enlever ces chaînes. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été mordu. N'empêche que le nouveau a de la chance !

-Le nouveau ?

-Jefferson.

-Blake ?!

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Non, il avait peur de comprendre. Il devait y avoir plusieurs explications à ces mots …

-Tu es son compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? Ta chemise porte son odeur. Mais entre nous, je suis mieux que lui... Je pourrais te combler, tu le sais ? Avec moi, tu verrais réellement les étoiles.

Merde. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Blake avait été mordu par l'alpha Mexicain. Derek et Scott allaient le découper en morceau ! Mais il devait réfléchir à tout ça après. Pour le moment, il allait entrer dans le jeu du prisonnier qui le prenait pour l'un des leurs et essayer d'avoir les réponses à toutes les questions que la meute se posait !

-Oh, mais je te crois sur parole, sourit-il malicieusement. Sauf que, vois-tu, c'est toujours moi qui mène la danse. Donc je ne suis pas intéressé. Mais revenons à Blake. Il fait partie de ta meute maintenant ?

-Ouais, Cameron l'a mordu il y a peu de temps. Et entre nous tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates...

-Je m'en remettrai, crois-moi. Pourquoi avoir mordu Blake ?

-On ne te l'a pas expliqué ? Mais pourquoi tu es là alors ? Oh je vois, il ne voulait pas t'effrayer. Écoutes, ton amant et moi sommes des loup-garous comme tu le sais et nous faisons partie d'une même meute dirigé par Cameron. Blake est un bon sportif, Cameron avait besoin de lui dans sa meute. Moi, je suis assez bon pour falsifier tout genre de papier...

-OK... Mais pourquoi voler des enfants ?

-Cameron recherchait le bébé Porteur venue du Mexique. Comme on ne savait pas où il se trouvait à part qu'il était dans une famille d'humain, on a enlevé les bébés de sa tranche d'âge.

-Et vous les tuez si il s'avérait que ce n'était pas un Porteur ?

-Mais pour qui nous prends-tu ? Blake ne t'a pas expliqué ? On garde tous ces bébés car ce sera, premièrement, les compagnons de jeux du futur Porteur et, ensuite, quand ils seront en âge, Cameron les transformera.

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr qu'il voudront ! Ils seront élevés par des loup-garous ! Ce sera normal qu'ils veulent nous ressembler ! Mais qu'attends-tu pour m'enlever ces chaînes ?

Stiles réfléchit en vitesse. Il fallait qu'il sache où se cachait ce Cameron.

-Je dois attendre un texto de Blake pour me dire où je dois t'amener pour plus de sûreté, expliqua-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas parlé, on peut aller à l'entrepôt. On ne risque rien.

À ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée coulissa et Jordan fit son apparition.

-Stiles ? Demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

-Il faut que tu dises à Papa et Derek de fouiller tous les entrepôts de la ville, déclara aussitôt Stiles devant le regard surpris de l'adjoint du shérif. Les bébés enlevés sont dans l'un d'eux. Il faut que la meute y aille car c'est le QG de toute une meute de loup-garous. Et l'alpha s'appelle Cameron. Peut-être que Peter le connaît et qu'il nous dira des choses sur lui... Il semble connaître tous les méchants celui-là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla le prisonnier, scandalisé.

-Ah oui.

Stiles s'approcha de lui et se mit à son niveau et lui déclara d'une voix froide :

-Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et j'ai bien été l'amant de Blake Jefferson, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je fais parti de la meute de McCall depuis bien avant que tu ne deviennes un loup-garou toi-même, donc tu n'as rien à m'apprendre sur vous et, pour finir, je suis le père du bébé Porteur que ton Cameron veut enlever. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te libérer afin que tu puisses permettre à ce salopard d'enlever mon fils ? Oh, et autre chose, avant de tout déballer, attends que l'on te pose des questions... Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, hein, moi je peux ramener les bébés que vous avez enlevés à leurs parents pour Noël, mais je ne sais pas si ta meute sera contente...

Le prisonnier grogna de rage.

-Mais tu peux grogner, mon loup, rigola Stiles en se levant. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te détacher !

Stiles regarda un instant Jordan qui était au téléphone et descendit dans le loft en dessous. Arrivé à destination, il enleva sa chemise et mit son manteau. Il soupira et prit le téléphone pour y composer le numéro de Derek.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ? Tu oublies que c'est un loup-garou !

-Oh, ça va, répliqua Stiles, agacé. Tu es bien un loup-garou et on a couché ensemble et, aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours vivant.

-Stiles ! S'exclamèrent conjointement John et Derek.

Les trois hommes se trouvaient dans la voiture du Shérif. Après avoir reçut l'appel de Jordan, John avait mis en place plusieurs équipes qui iraient parcourir les entrepôts de Beacon Hills. Mais il était embêté. Si l'un de ses hommes trouvait le bon entrepôt, il ne pourra rien faire face à une meute de loup-garous. Il avait donc décidé d'aller chercher Derek afin de mettre en place un plan qui lui éviterait de perdre ses hommes. Le loup-garou l'avait ensuite amené à son loft pour récupérer son fils et ils se dirigeaient vers le lycée afin de retrouver le reste de la meute.

-Grâce à moi, on a une piste pour retrouver tous les bébés enlevés ! Pourquoi vous êtes énervés ?! Vous devriez me remercier !

-Tu as séché les cours pour avoir ce renseignement, répliqua aussitôt John en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

-Tu fonces toujours tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences, poursuivit Derek qui était sur le siège passager, et pour couronner le tout, tu portes encore l'odeur de Jefferson !

-J'étais sûr que tu allais me reprocher ça !

-Tu n'as pas avoir une autre odeur que la mienne !

-Il ne fallait pas partir, Derek, et me cacher l'existence des louveteaux. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas me laisser dans ses bras à ton retour !

-Je le tuerai, Stiles, je te le jure ! Grogna Derek, énervé.

-Tu n'en feras rien si tu ne veux pas que je t'en veuille Derek.

le loup-garou grogna de plus belle et le shérif intervient :

-Ça suffit les garçons ! Stiles, ce qu'on veut que tu comprennes, c'est que ce que tu as fais était dangereux. Il aurait put te mordre ou te faire du mal. Et puis, oui, nous savons où chercher maintenant, mais nous avons un autre problème. Mes hommes ne sont que de simples humains et si l'un d'eux tombe sur le bon entrepôt, il ne pourra rien faire.

-Nous allons devoir nous répartir parmi les équipes que tu as envoyé sur le terrain, fit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Chaque membre de la meute doit y participer. Même Peter, Derek.

-Oui, mais toi, tu restes avec moi !

-On ne peut pas être ensembles car il y a beaucoup d'entrepôts et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux...

-Il va nous falloir de l'aide, termina le shérif.

-Peu importe, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Et c'est non négociable, Stiles !

-Comme tu le veux Derek, soupira le susnommé. Mais je te rappelle que j'ai vécu loin de toi et je m'en suis toujours sortis.

-Ça suffit Stiles, le gronda John qui se garait devant le lycée. On ne peut pas tous aller car il faudrait que des personnes restent avec les p'tits monstres si Peter décide de venir avec nous.

-C'est à Scott de décider, fit remarquer Stiles d'une voix agacée en sortant de la voiture.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se faire arrêter par Derek qui lui dit :

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir de vouloir tuer Jefferson, Stiles !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir de te détester pour être partis et de m'avoir laissé dans ses bras !

-Stiles, soupira Derek en lui caressant la joue. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça, et je m'en veux tous les jours. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais partir. Pour protéger les louveteaux, certes, mais aussi toi. Si Diggle apprenait ton existence...

-Nous nous serions défendu en meute, comme on l'a toujours fait !

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Stiles. Je savais que je pouvais écarter Jefferson de ton chemin sans lever une seule de mes griffes. Mais savoir que Diggle en avait après toi, Stiles... Même si c'est égoïste de ma part, je préfère te savoir en sécurité.

-Mais j'avais besoin de toi, Derek...

-Pardon. Mais, s'il-te plaît, comprend ma colère quand je sais que tu portes encore son odeur...

-Je ne suis plus avec lui...

-Je le sais. Mais je me dois de te purifier, tu le sais ça ?

-Me purifier ? Derek as-tu oublié où est ta place ?

-Non, sourit le brun. Elle se trouve à l'endroit même où je suis. Dans tes bras.

-Bien, et par conséquence, c'est à moi de te marquer comme mien, non ?

En guise de réponse l'ancien alpha l'embrassa. Quand l'air vint à manquer, Derek déclara :

-Je n'en peux plus, je te veux, Stiles. Je veux mon odeur sur toi et la tienne sur moi.

-Je vais jeter tous mes anciens habits et je me rachèterai des nouveaux. Tu pourras laisser ton odeur autant que tu le veux.

Derek sourit.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je participerai à l'achat de ta nouvelle garde-robe.

-Si c'est pour me les arracher après, oui, tu as intérêt à y participer !

Le brun rigola et le reprit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Stiles. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir quand tu fonces tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences... Si jamais il t'arrivait malheur, je...

-Je suis là, Derek. Et je suis aussi possessif que ton loup. Je ne veux personne tournant autour de toi. Que ce soit pour t'avoir dans son lit ou pour te faire du mal.

-Idiot. Tu oublies qui je suis ?

-... Un loup-garou grincheux qui préfère cogner avant de parler ?

-Stiles !

-Vous avez finit ? Demanda John, les faisant sursauter et se séparer en rougissant.

-Papa... commença Stiles gêné.

Comment avait-il put oublier la présence de son père à ses côtés ! Et il avait embrassé Derek devant lui ! Par tous les saints, il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face !

-Bien, continua John, il faut que l'on trouve Scott.

-... Heu, on doit avoir économie, là, alors...

-Non Stiles, le coupa Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Son odeur semble venir de votre terrain de sport.

Stiles le regarda, surpris, et courut vers le terrain suivit de près par son compagnon et son père. Arrivé sur place, il fit surpris de voir une dizaine de personnes aux côtés de Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Kira et Malia. Scott semblait mal à l'aise. Quand il examina les nouveaux venus, il fut surpris d'y reconnaître Doriane Cornac et Satomi, une alpha qui les avait aidé lors du combat contre le Nogitsune.

-Derek ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont tous des alpha de certaines meutes qui vivent sur Beacon Hills, répondit simplement le brun en ayant compris sa question. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là.

-Allons voir ce qu'ils veulent.

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe. Lorsque Scott les vit, il les accueillit avec un sourire. Il fit un signe de tête à Derek et John puis scruta Stiles des pieds à la tête.

-Je n'ai rien, Scott, fit celui-ci, blasé. J'ai découvert où se trouvaient les bébés enlevés.

-Tu as raté les cours pour aller interroger ce gars ? S'exclama Lydia.

-Tout seul ? Grogna Scott.

-Papa et Derek m'ont déjà passé un savon... Répliqua Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers Doriane et Satomi, leur souriant sincèrement :

-Bonjour, excusez-nous de ce petit étalage de sentiments, je suis Stiles Stilinski. Pourrais-je savoir ce que plusieurs alpha font si près du mien ?

-Stiles ! S'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

-Je vous pris de l'excuser, Doriane, dit Derek en effectuant un signe de tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il est normal qu'il veuille protéger son alpha. Je suis contente de te voir, Derek. Tu es devenu un très bel homme !

Doriane Cornac était une petite femme aux cheveux gris qu'elle portait en un chignon bas sur la nuque. Malgré les quelques rides qui marquaient son visage signalant son âge avancé, elle se tenait droite et il émanait d'elle une aura imposante. Elle regardait Derek avec des yeux doux. Elle sourit et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue où une barbe de trois jours avait élut domicile.

-Tu as les yeux d'Annabelle.

-Il parait. On me disait souvent que je lui ressemblais quand j'étais petit.

Doriane eut un sourire triste et lui demanda :

-Transforme-toi, Derek. Je veux voir ton loup.

À ce moment Scott grogna, Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun alors que Isaac, Malia et Kira s'approchaient de Derek.

Celui-ci leva la main et déclara, tandis que Doriane ne cessait de sourire :

-Tout va bien. Je lui fais confiance.

Alors que chaque membre de sa meute se calmait, Doriane remarqua :

-Tu as trouvé une bonne meute, Derek. Très originale, mais une bonne meute.

-Elle est ma famille, Doriane. Et je ferais tout pour eux. Même me battre en duel contre Diggle.

-Il ne te touchera pas, tu as ma parole. Personne ne touchera au descendant d'Annabelle sans passer par moi !

Derek hocha la tête, rassuré, et se transforma. Si la plupart des alpha présents furent surpris de le voir entièrement en loup, Doriane et Satomi semblèrent ravies.

-Je le savais, déclara Doriane en s'accroupissant et en tenant la tête du loup noir aux yeux bleu électrique. Tu es bien le fils de Talia. Tu n'as même pas vingt-cinq ans et tu as déjà effectué ta transformation complète ! Annabelle et ta mère seraient fières de toi ! Et regarde-moi cette posture ! C'est tout bonnement...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car Derek rugit et se réfugia derrière Stiles et Scott alors que celui-ci grognait férocement. Dans sa joie, Doriane s'était mise à caresser l'animal et avait placé sa main sur son ventre.

-Derek vous fait confiance, dit Scott de sa voix d'alpha. Par conséquence, moi aussi, mais si jamais vous lui faites du mal, vous aurez à faire à moi !

Doriane, au début surprise, s'agenouilla et fixa le loup, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le croire... Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'en verrais un !

Scott grogna de nouveau pour attirer son attention. La doyenne se releva et s'adressa directement à Scott de sa propre voix d'alpha en se prosternant :

-Moi, Doriane Cornac, alpha de la meute qui réside sur les terres Est de Beacon Hills, me remets sous votre commandement si jamais nous devons nous unir pour contrer un ennemi qui nous voudrait du mal. Je reconnais en vous, Scott McCall, un vrai Alpha et demande à tous mes bêta qu'ils vous doivent obéissance et respect, mais en plus, de protéger votre meute de tous dangers qui pourrait lui arriver.

-Êtes-vous en train de nous proposer une union de nos deux meutes ? S'étonna Scott. Je ne veux pas être l'alpha d'une autre meute que la mienne !

-Vous êtes l'alpha de votre meute, comme je le suis de la mienne. Mais vous êtes le vrai Alpha de toutes les meutes de Beacon Hills, Scott.

-Le leader, simplifia Lydia en se rapprochant.

-Mais quand vous dites que vos bêta doivent nous protéger, est-ce que vous nous jugez faibles ? Releva Malia en fronçant les sourcils

-Je ne me le permettrais pas. Mais je sais que vous possédez une chose que chaque meute voudrait avoir, répondit simplement Doriane en regardant Derek, et malheureusement votre âge ne vous permettra pas de prendre conscience de tous les dangers qui vous entoureront. Veuillez accepter ma demande, Scott McCall. Nous ne voulons que le bien de chaque être qui vit sur Beacon Hills.

Scott regarda le loup et devant son signe de tête, il demanda :

-Est-ce que vous êtes tous venu me voir pour la même chose ?

Satomi se prosterna à son tour et dit :

-Comme je te l'avais dit, Scott. Tu es un grand alpha. Par ma présence ici, considère ma meute comme la tienne.

Puis, chacun son tour, les dix alpha se prosternèrent à leur tour en jurant allégeance à Scott.

-J'accepte votre demande... Déclara celui-ci, gêné. Mais je me répète, je ne suis pas l'alpha de vos bêta !

-Bien sûr que non, sourit Doriane.

-Attendez, intervient Stiles. Cela veut dire que vous devez nous aider à chaque fois que l'on a besoin de vous ?

Doriane l'observa un instant avec insistance avant de demander :

-Vous êtes Stiles Stilinski, humain et bras droit de Scott McCall et compagnon de Derek Hale ?

-... Heu, oui.

Doriane l'examinait toujours et finit par demander :

-Avez-vous besoin de nous monsieur Stilinski ?

-Ah non, moi c'est Stiles tout simplement. Monsieur Stilinski, c'est mon père qui est là.

Doriane et John se saluèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que Stiles continua :

-Il y a un loup-garou qui enlève des bébés en ce moment et on a découvert qu'il se cachait dans un des entrepôts de la ville. Mon père a envoyé des hommes mais nous craignons le pire car ils risquent de se retrouver devant une meute entière de loup-garous. Et il faudrait que certains d'entre vous les accompagnent afin d'éviter que ces braves policiers ne se fassent mordre ou tuer. On venait chercher le reste de la meute pour les aider, mais nous ne sommes pas nombreux, et ce serait cool de rendre ces bébés à leurs familles pour Noël.

Doriane se tourna vers Scott.

-Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce qui se dit ?

-Je suis toujours d'accord avec ce que dit Stiles, répliqua Scott en haussant les épaules.

-Génial, on va manquer l'école ! S'écria Malia.

-Non, jeune fille, déclara Satomi d'une voix sévère. Beaucoup de nos bêta respectifs ont déjà quitté l'école et seront aptes à épauler le shérif Stilinski dans cette tâche. En nous réunissant, nous serons assez nombreux pour débusquer ces voleurs d'enfants. Retournez en cours, nous nous occupons de cette affaire.

-Mais...

-Faites-nous confiance, nous sommes dans le même camp.

-D'accord, mais ramenez-nous ce Cameron, proclama Stiles d'une voix dure. C'est l'alpha de la meute. C'est lui le véritable adversaire. La plupart de ses bêta sont de jeunes transformés. Et il ne faut pas les tuer.

-Même si ils ont enlevé des enfants ? Demanda un homme alpha.

-Ils n'y sont pour rien. Il n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

À ces mots, le loup grogna.

-Non Derek, insista Stiles, on ne les tue pas !

Le loup grogna de plus belle en montrant ses dents.

-Derek, Stiles, vous n'êtes pas seuls, intervint John en soupirant.

Aussitôt, Stiles se calma et le loup cessa de grogner.

-Heu, on a raté un épisode ? Voulut savoir Kira en les regardant attentivement.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Jefferson fait partie de ces fameux bêta ? Proposa Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent la plupart des membres de la meute.

-Ça suffit ! Cria Stiles, énervé. Oui, Blake fait partit de cette meute et non, il n'a jamais enlevé de bébé car il n'est transformé que depuis quelques jours ! Et il n'y a pas eut de bébé enlevé dernièrement ! De toutes façons, il doit être en cours, là, alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

-Stiles, je vais le trucider, grogna Scott.

-Non ! Personne ne le touche, vous m'avez compris ?!

-Stiles !

-Il n'y est pour rien, OK ? Écoutez, je vous en pris ! Retrouvons d'abord ces bébés et rendons-les à leurs parents. Arrêtons Cameron pour que l'on soit tranquille et je m'occuperai de Blake plus tard !

-Non Stiles, grogna Scott. Tu resteras loin de lui ou je te jure que je permettrai à Derek d'en faire ce qu'il en veut.

-Il va devenir un oméga, Scott !

-Il ne fera pas partie de ma meute, Stiles !

Stiles voulut répliquer, mais Doriane intervint :

-Si les bêtas que nous trouverons sont de jeunes transformés, je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront une place accueillante dans une de nos meutes. N'ayez crainte, aucun ne sera un danger pour vous.

Stiles et Scott se regardèrent et le vrai Alpha ordonna :

-Blake Jefferson devra quitter Beacon Hills.

-Scott !

-Stiles, tu crois vraiment que Derek le laissera s'installer dans une meute près de toi ?

-Doriane te propose de l'inclure dans sa meute mais toi tu veux l'exiler ! Mais il n'a rien fait, bordel de merde ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Derek !

-Stiles ! Firent plusieurs voix.

-Non, je refuse qu'il devienne un oméga à cause de moi ! Tu ne le veux pas dans la meute, je te comprends et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je refuse son exil ! Et si j'apprends que vous l'avez forcé à partir, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

-Stiles...

-Si nous en somme là, c'est parce que Derek a joué les protecteurs égoïstes... Laisse-moi finir, dit-il au loup qui s'était mis à grogner. Et ce n'est pas à Blake de payer pour mes problèmes de couple avec Derek. Donc si vous voulez vous énerver c'est contre moi que vous devriez diriger votre colère car c'est moi qui suis partit chercher Blake. Si vous devrez bannir quelqu'un c'est moi ! Alors, je le répète, personne ne touchera Blake Jefferson !

-Nul ne lui fera de mal, Stiles, dit Satomi d'une voix douce. Occupons-nous de ce Cameron et rendons chaque bébé à ses parents, puis nous verrons ce que nous ferons de tous les bêta que nous trouverons là-bas. Pour l'heure, il vous faut aller en cours car, si j'ai bien entendu, votre directeur est sur le point de venir nous rejoindre. Quand à nous, nous allons suivre votre père.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec elle et commença à s'en aller, mais Stiles ne bougea pas.

-Stiles, tu vas en cours, fit son père d'une voix autoritaire.

Son fils soupira et alla enlacer le loup et lui dit tout bas :

-Je t'aime Derek, n'en doute pas une seconde. Personne n'a ta place dans mon cœur, mais je me sens responsable de ce qui arrive à Blake. Si tu veux vraiment mon bonheur, trouve-lui une meute loin de nous si tu veux, mais du moment qu'il aille bien... C'est tout ce que je demande.

Le loup lui lécha le visage. Le jeune garçon sourit et alla rejoindre ses amis tandis que Satomi, Doriane et les autres alpha s'approchaient de John et du loup.

 **§§§O§§§**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction!**

 **donnaqueenly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Une meute à protéger

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune a été vaincu et la vie reprend son cours pour la meute du vrai Alpha. Malgré cela, son passage a des conséquences dans le monde du surnaturel. Scott et ses amis devront non seulement faire face à de nouveaux ennemis, mais en plus protéger le secret de leur meute.

 **Disclaimer : ** La plupart des personnages ainsi que le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste sort de mon imagination. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Spoiler : ** La fiction se passe après la saison 3b.

 **Rating** : M !

 **Bêta Correctrice :** **Voracity666 que je remercie de suivre encore pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Avertissement :** Bon, si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ça, s'il-vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! Les personnages sont OOCs

 **Bonjour à tous. Je sais que cela fait un bout de temps que j'ai posté, mais comme je l'ai mis sur mon profil, j'ai eu quelque soucis personnel. Je suis désolée de l'attente que je vous ai fait subir et je reviens vers vous pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant que cela vous plaise,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

-Blake !

Le susnommé se retourna, surpris. Il se trouvait dans le couloir du lycée. Il sourit en voyant son coéquipier et ami, David Egson.

-Hé vieux. Comment ça va ?

-Comme sur des roulettes. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Blake soupira.

-T'inquiète, David. J'ai juste dormi tard cette nuit.

-Tu t'es encore entraîné ?

-Non. J'avais un rendez-vous...

-Avec qui ? Je le connais ?

-Laisse tomber, David.

-Ne me dis pas... Tu t'es remis avec Stiles ! Putain, mais c'est génial !

-David... Non je n'étais pas avec lui hier soir, et non je suis en couple avec personne d'autre. Écoute, je dois déposer un livre à la bibliothèque et je te rejoins en cours, ok ?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, Blake se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En vérité, il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. La veille, Cameron leur avait fait un entraînement militaire pour améliorer leurs réflexes lupins, avant de jouer les baby-sitters avec les bébés de la meutes. Non qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire, ils faisaient parti de la meute et il avait la sensation d'être leur grand frère, mais il avait l'impression que Cameron leur cachait quelque chose.

Oui, c'était son alpha et il lui devait obéissance, mais certains de ses gestes ne lui plaisaient pas. Comme exemple, un membre de la meute, un certain Kevin, manquait à l'appel depuis quelques nuits, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Cameron. Au contraire, un nouveau venu avait été initié hier soir lors de sa session de baby-sitting.

Bon, lui-même était nouveau et ne connaissait pas personnellement tous les membres de la meutes, mais il les avait déjà tous vu au moins une fois. Emma, celle avec qui il était le plus souvent et qui était l'une des premières à avoir été mordu, lui avait dit que chaque membre avait une tâche spéciale au sein de la famille.

Mais quelle était sa tache à lui ?

Il savait que l'objectif final de Cameron était de créer une meute aussi grande et puissante que celle qu'avait été la meute des Hale. D'après ce qui se disait, cette meute avait disparu lors d'un incendie qui avait tué tous les membres mais elle était toujours une référence pour chaque alpha. Et c'était pour cette raison que Cameron recherchait un « Bébé Porteur » qui ferait de leur meute le « nouveau clan Hale ».

Blake ne participait pas aux recherches. Il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait, mais il savait que son alpha devenait de plus en plus impatient. D'après les dires d'Emma, un autre alpha avait appris l'existence de ce bébé et le voulait aussi pour sa meute. Et puis une rumeur disait que « le Porteur » n'était pas un bébé mais un adulte...

Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas Blake. Il s'en moquait de faire partie de « la nouvelle meute des Hale ». De toutes façons, l'ancienne avait disparu et faisait parti du passé. Sa meute actuelle lui plaisait telle qu'elle était. Chacun l'avait bien accueilli et il y régnait une bonne entente.

Non, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était qu'il avait parlé de Stiles à Cameron et lui avait suggéré de le recruter. Mais son alpha ne l'avait pas écouté. Pour lui, Stiles Stilinski n'apporterait rien à la meute. Par contre il aimerait bien avoir le père car d'après lui, avoir un shérif dans une meute cela pourrait toujours être utile. Mais cela n'était pas une priorité.

Et cela faisait enrager Blake. Non seulement Stiles disait avoir un compagnon mais en plus il ne ferait jamais parti de sa meute. Car il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Stiles. Celui-ci était lié.

Il avait cherché qui pouvait être cette personne qui lui avait volé son ex-amant, mais il n'avait pas trouvé. À l'école, personne ne portait l'odeur du fils du shérif, et lorsqu'il surveillait sa maison, Stiles était toujours seul avec son père.

Mais hier soir, une fois qu'il était rentré chez lui, tandis qu'il respirait le t-shirt de Stiles pour s'endormir, un image lui était venue en tête. Celle de Stiles en compagnie d'un brun aux yeux verts plus âgé que lui, devant une Camaro.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Cela c'était passé la veille de leur mise en couple officielle. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, Stiles avait eut les yeux qui brillaient et avait eut un comportement enjôleur ! C'était même pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'officialiser leur relation car il avait eut peur que ce brun au yeux verts ne lui vole Stiles !

Comment s'appelait-il ?... De... Derek ! Oh oui, il se souvenait de la manière dont Stiles avait dit son nom...

Mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ? Jamais Stiles ne s'était détourné de lui. Même devant McCall, il s'affichait avec lui. Alors que ce soir-là... Stiles lui avait demandé de partir afin d'être seul avec ce Derek !

Blake était arrivé à la bibliothèque et avait déposé le livre qu'il devait rendre. Il respira l'air et le loup en lui sauta de joie en sentant l'odeur de Stiles. La même que celle du T-shirt qui était resté dans sa chambre. Il sourit et suivit l'odeur, mais il grogna lorsqu'il découvrit son ex en compagnie de McCall et Lahey.

Ceux-ci, l'ayant entendu, grognèrent à leur tour et cela alerta Stiles qui, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçut, lui sourit et alla à sa rencontre.

-Blake ! C'est cool, j'allais te chercher justement !

-Dans une bibliothèque ? Bébé... Tu sais bien que je ne viens jamais ici.

-Ben tu es là, donc ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas trompé !

Blake sourit. Stiles portait son odeur. C'était très léger mais c'était présent. Non, Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Stiles n'était pas lié à quelqu'un !

-Range ton sourire, Jefferson, grogna McCall qui s'était approché. Stiles ne va pas se remettre en couple avec toi et on te l'a dit, il n'est pas ton « bébé » !

-McCall...

-Stop ! Fit Stiles agacé. Écoute, Blake, on doit te parler maintenant. Scott, tu as dit que tu me laissais faire ! Et quittons cette bibliothèque car si jamais on se fait virer, Lydia va nous passer un savon !

Et sans cérémonie, Stiles prit la main de Blake et l'entraîna dans le couloir, suivit de ses deux amis.

-J'ai cours, Bébé, sourit Blake face aux grognements de Lahey.

-Tu sèches, répliqua fils du shérif en allant vers le terrain de sport. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important...

-Plus important que les cours ? Tu me surprends, Bébé.

-Blake... S'il-te plaît, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, lâcha Stiles en le regardant. Je te l'ai dit, je me suis lié à quel...

-C'est faux, le coupa le nageur. Tu es lié à personne, Stiles. Tu portes encore mon odeur !

-Il est lié ! Grogna McCall énervé.

-ARRETEZ ! Hurla Stiles. Scott, tu m'as promis !

-Qu'il ne profite pas pour te récupérer !

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?!

-J'ai confiance en toi et tu le sais, Stiles ! C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance et il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul !

Stiles soupira et expliqua à Blake d'une voix ferme :

-Écoutes. Plus vite tu l'accepteras, plus vite on passera aux choses plus importantes. Je suis lié et je suis le compagnon d'un autre loup-garou. Tu ne le connais pas, il n'est pas au lycée. Il s'appelle Derek Hale et Blake... Je tiens vraiment à lui. Alors, cesse de penser que je vais revenir avec toi car je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde.

-Derek Hale ? Demanda Blake surpris. Hale comme « le clan Hale » ?

-Ben tu vois que tu connais, ricana Isaac. Tu sais aussi ce qui t'arrivera si jamais tu le croisais, n'est-ce pas ? Derek n'est pas très partageur.

-Blake, soupira Stiles, ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler...

-Je croyais que toute la famille était morte ? Le coupa Blake.

Il était surpris et en colère. Surpris parce que Cameron s'était trompé et qu'il serait heureux de rencontrer un membre de cette famille qu'il vénérait et il était en colère car il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait bien de ce Derek qui avait détourné Stiles de lui.

-Oui toute, mais ils sont trois survivants de ce massacre. En fait, ils étaient quatre, mais il y a eut un décès et...

-Stiles, abrège ! S'exclama Scott.

-Oui, bon ils sont trois et ils font partis de notre meute. La meute de Scott en fait.

-Donc vous êtes le « nouveau clan Hale » ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Nous sommes... La meute McCall...

-La meute McCall ? Je ne connais pas, sourit Blake. Vous ne devez pas être nombreux alors !

-Notre nombre nous convient bien, grogna Scott. Et je t'assure, tu n'en feras jamais parti !

-Comme si je voulais m'allier avec toi, répliqua Blake. Même si tu es le seul alpha sur cette terre je préférerais être un oméga au lieu de te prêter allégeance !

-Ça suffit avec vos déclarations d'amour ! Cria Stiles, agacé. Il y a plus important ! Blake, il faut que tu saches que la plupart des loup-garous de Beacon Hills recherche Cameron.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est parce qu'il m'a transformé ?!

-Non, c'est parce qu'il enlève des bébés, cingla Isaac.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Il ne les enlèves pas ! Il est à la recherche du « Bébé Porteur » mais jamais il n'enlèverait des bébés !

-Ah oui ? Il n'y a pas de bébés humains dans votre entrepôt ? Grogna Scott, tandis que Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard affolé.

-Ce sont les bébés de la meutes ! Il sont là depuis...

-Tu viens d'être transformé, Blake, l'informa Stiles d'une voix douce. Ces bébés sont humains et n'ont aucun gène lycanthrope en eux. Cameron les a enlevé avant ton arrivée chez eux à des familles qui les recherchent actuellement.

-… Tu mens... Ce n'est pas vrai...

-Écoute les battements de mon cœur pour savoir si je mens. Comme tu l'as dit, le bébé que recherche Cameron est un « Bébé Porteur », Blake. Cameron espère, en l'ayant à ses côtés, qu'il pourra créer une meute grande et puissante...

-Comme celle des Hales, souffla le nageur. Donc il existe vraiment ? Ce bébé... Je veux dire que ce n'est pas une rumeur ? Il s'agit bien d'un « Bébé Porteur » et non d'un adulte ? Et pourquoi l'appelle-t-on « Porteur » ? Quel est sa particularité ?

-Blake, peu importe qu'il existe ou pas. Ce bébé a des parents, une famille. Cameron n'a pas le droit de se l'approprier tout ça parce qu'il croit à une légende qui date de la création de la Terre !

Le nageur regarda son ancien amant attentivement. Cette histoire semblait le toucher.

-Vous savez qui c'est, n'est ce pas ? S'exclama-t-il. Vous connaissez ce bébé ! Oh mon Dieu, C'est la descendance des Hale ? Donc il fait partie de votre meute, et c'est pour ça que vous en savez autant !

-Blake, écoute-moi ! S'agaça Stiles. Je suis en train de te dire que d'ici ce soir, ta meute va être dissoute ! Cameron a franchi une ligne qu'aucun loup-garou ne laissera passer ! Il s'en est pris à des bébés !

-Vous ne pouvez pas le punir pour avoir voulut réaliser son rêve !

-En kidnappant des enfants? Répliqua Isaac. Imagine que c'était ton petit frère que l'on avait enlevé, tu laisserais passer ça ?

Blake souffla et s'assit sur l'un des gradins.

-Jefferson, fit Scott d'une voix douce qui surprit tout le monde. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu de chance. On sait que tu n'as pas participé à ces enlèvements. C'est Cameron que l'on recherche, pas toi. Aide-nous à le coincer en nous disant où est votre entrepôt. On pourra alors remettre tous ces enfants à leurs familles pour Noël.

-Que va devenir le reste de la meute si vous arrêtez Cameron ? Demanda Blake après un silence.

-Vous allez être reparti dans les différentes meutes que l'on connaît, lui expliqua Scott après avoir regardé Stiles. Mais Blake, je suis désolé, tu ne pourras pas venir dans la mienne. Non pas que je veuille de toi, mais simplement par respect pour Derek. On te l'a dit, il est le compagnon de Stiles et ce serait mal venu de ma part de vous mettre face à face.

-On sait que tu as toute ta vie ici, poursuivit Isaac. Il est hors de question que tu quittes Beacon Hills. On t'a sélectionné deux meutes dont on connaît les alpha. Tu choisiras toi même celle qui te convient le mieux.

-Je vois, ricana Blake. À ce choix, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Si, tu as ton mot à dire, lui répondit Stiles en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu viens d'être mordu, et même si cela te plaît beaucoup, c'est quand même un bouleversement pour toi...

-Cameron... il nous a dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver...

-C'est faux, l'interrompit Scott. Alors oui, tu as une meilleure vision, ton odorat, ton ouïe et tes réflexes sont sur-développés, mais être un loup-garou signifie avant tout qu'il faut savoir se contrôler car notre loup est un animal. Vivre caché, de peur que les autres ne vous découvrent et ne vous rejettent, se cacher des chasseurs qui veulent votre mort, se faire une place au sein d'une communauté où tout le monde se méfie de toi, ou encore te battre avec d'autres loup-garous pour conserver ton territoire. Lorsque tu es tout seul et que tu découvres tout ça, alors non ce n'est pas du tout la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. Tu dois dire au revoir à ton ancienne vie. Chaque geste que tu fais, chaque mot que tu prononces doit être contrôlé, car la lycanthropie fait peur Blake. Mais si tu es entouré d'une meute, tu pourras t'en sortir. Une meute ne se compose pas seulement d'un alpha. Une meute est comme un famille pour qui tu n'as pas de secret car elle est exactement comme toi et sera prête à bouger des montagnes si jamais tu te retrouvais en danger. Et tu verras, toi aussi, tu feras la même chose pour elle. Tu es un loup-garou, Blake. Et ton loup est important. Si lui apprécie ce que tu fais ou l'endroit où tu vis, et ne se rebelle pas, alors tout va bien, tu as trouvé ta meute.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas un loup-garou Stiles ? Si vous faites parti de la même meute, pourquoi tu n'es pas transformé toi aussi ?

-Parce que je l'ai choisi. Scott n'a pas eu le choix mais il a été entouré. Isaac a choisit de le devenir lorsque on le lui a proposé. Moi j'ai préféré rester un humain pour moi, entre autre, mais aussi pour mon père. Il n'a plus que moi. Et puis si je fais partit de la meute de Scott c'est que je l'ai d'abord accepté tel qu'il est et que j'ai vécu chaque aventure de sa vie de loup-garou.

-C'était ça votre secret... C'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent pour nous...

-Non, Blake. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, c'est toi que je protégeais en ne te présentant pas à la meute. Comme te l'a dit dit Scott, être en permanence avec des loup-garous comporte des risques. Je n'étais pas le seul humain qui a rejoint la meute, mais cette personne nous a quitté... Et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu ne connaissais pas ce monde et si tu étais avec nous, tu risquais d'être la cible de tous nos ennemis...

-C'est ce que tu es toi ?

-C'est ce que tout le monde croit, rit Isaac. Le fait qu'il soit humain fait croire que c'est notre point faible. Mais, Stiles a connu le monde de la lycanthropie en même temps que Scott et a évolué à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, non seulement c'est le compagnon de Derek Hale, celui qui nous a tous formé, mais en plus c'est le bras droit de Scott. Alors non, Stiles n'est pas le point faible de la meute !

-Faut pas exagérer, rougit Stiles en grattant les cheveux. Je fais encore des conneries.

Blake l'observa attentivement. Il n'était pas surpris de ce que lui disait Lahey. Stiles faisait parti de ces hommes qui, lorsqu'ils entreprenaient quelque chose, il le faisait à fond et de tout leur cœur. Il était prêt à tuer pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait. Voilà pourquoi il avait eut le coup de foudre dès le premier regard. Et même lors de leur idylle, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être la personne la plus précieuse du monde...

-Tu comprends pourquoi je n'appréciais pas que Stiles s'éloigne de la meute pour te protéger ? Lui demanda Scott comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées. Car c'est ce qui c'est passé, Blake. En sortant avec toi, il t'a fait passé devant nous et s'est éloigné de la meute. Maintenant que tu es devenu un loup-garou, tu comprend que je n'ai pu le tolérer ?

-… Je comprends... Je ne le savais pas...

-Blake... Commença Stiles

-Et tu comprends aussi que Derek ne va pas laisser partir Stiles pour toi ? Le coupa Isaac.

-Je… Non ! S'écria Blake en se levant. Stiles et moi étions ensemble ! Je peux comprendre que vous m'en voulez parce que je l'ai éloigné de vous, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez lié à lui !

-J'étais déjà lié à lui lorsque nous étions ensemble, Blake, lui apprit Stiles d'une petite voix.

-… Quoi ?

-Pour faire simple, Derek et moi étions ensemble et il a dû s'absenter pour une quelconque raison mais il n'a prévenu personne de la meute pour notre protection. Et comme il a mis du temps, j'ai cru qu'il avait tourné la page et je t'ai rencontré... La suite tu la connaît... Derek est revenu et m'a fait comprendre que nous étions lié. Nous avons travaillés sur cette affaire de kidnapping de bébés et nous nous sommes rapprochés..

-C'est pour ça que tu as rompus...

-Non, Blake. La meute me manquait. Depuis maintenant presque quatre ans, je baigne dans le surnaturel auprès d'eux et... Tout ça m'a manqué... Je suis désolé, Blake.

Celui-ci le regardait ébahit. Alors c'était tout ? Tout était finit ? Il avait perdu Stiles à cause du surnaturel ? Mais il en faisait parti maintenant ! Non... Il allait perdre sa meute. Stiles appartenait à un autre loup-garou, et il se retrouvait seul. Il devait aussi quitter ses parents. Il ricana. Franchement, qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver à là ?

-... Est ce que je dois changer de lycée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu devrais le faire ?!

-Parce que votre Derek ne voudra pas que je reste proche de toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, fit Stiles d'un voix autoritaire. Derek a finit l'école et moi je dois continuer ma scolarité. Tu n'as pas à changer de lycée pour lui...

-Mais évite de porter l'odeur de Stiles sur toi, répliqua Isaac. Car il risque de l'enfermer pendant plusieurs jours et ne le laisser sortir lorsqu'il sera sûr que le seul mot qu'il puisse prononcer soit son prénom, juste pour que tu saches qu'il n'est plus libre !

-Isaac !

-Quoi, ose me dire qu'il ne le fera pas !

-Blake, dit Scott avec sérieux, je sais que pour le moment tu ne te sens pas bien. Mais aide-nous. Où se trouve Cameron ?

Le nageur les regarda un à un et soupira :

-Il se trouve dans l'entrepôt qui est près du cimetière. Il y a sept bébés et ils sont tous en bonne santé.

-Merci Blake, dit Stiles tandis que Scott et Isaac s'éloignaient pour téléphoner à Derek. Tu vas être le héros de sept familles entières, tu le sais ?

-Je ne veux être que le tien, Stiles.

Un silence s'installa durant un moment. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et annonça :

-Cela va être dur mais tu vas m'oublier, tu verras. Je suis sûr que ton futur compagnon prendra toute la place dans ton cœur. Bientôt, je serai juste un nom parmi la liste de tous tes ex.

-Jamais.

-Blake...

-Si Derek... Si tu n'es pas heureux avec lui... Je serai là Stiles...

-Il me rend heureux, Blake. Je ne le quitterai pas.

-Pourquoi il doit tout avoir ? Soupira le nageur. Il est l'héritier du célèbre « clan Hale ». Il a pour enfant un « Bébé Porteur », et il t'a pour compagnon !

Stiles et Blake se regardèrent un instant avant que le brun s'écria :

-Bordel de Dieu ! Ne me dis pas... le « Bébé Porteur » est vraiment son fils ?! Donc il t'a trompé ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est absenté ! Et tu...

-Je suis aussi le père de ce « Bébé Porteur », Blake. Je te l'ai dit, Derek me rend heureux.

-...

-Écoutes, Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de dire ça, mais... Maintenant que tu es entré dans le monde du surnaturel, tu vas apprendre beaucoup de chose. La meute que tu choisiras, peu importe laquelle, on la connaît et elle connaît Derek. Et tous les membres te diront la même chose que t'a dit Scott : je suis lié à Derek. Et peu importe ce qui ce passe, Derek sera protégé par ta future meute, celle de Scott et par la plupart des meutes de loup-garous qui vivent à Beacon Hills. On ne fera pas parti de la même meute mais nous ferons parti du même territoire et pour ça, tu le découvriras et tu finiras par l'accepter, toi aussi tu protégeras Derek. Mais Blake... Si ce n'est pas le cas, si après avoir entendu les explications, tu refuses de le protéger... Si tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page sur notre histoire, alors vas-t-en s'il te plaît. Quitte Beacon Hills, car je resterai à ses côtés et si jamais tu veux lui faire du mal, tu me trouveras en premier sur ton chemin.

-Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un trésor national...

-C'est un trésor national pour les loups-garouss, Blake. À ton avis, pourquoi Cameron veut enlever ce fameux « Bébé Porteur » ?

-...

-Comme il ne pouvait pas avoir Derek, étant donné qu'il est adulte et qu'il est protégé et lié, il s'est rabattu sur son fils qui n'est qu'un bébé. Tu comprends pourquoi nous devons l'arrêter ?

-… Je vois... En fait non, je ne vois rien. Je viens d'apprendre que le mec dont je suis raide dingue est lié à un autre loup-garou et a un enfant avec celui-ci, et ce même loup-garou est convoité de tous les loups-garouss... C'est pour ça que tu es avec lui ? Pour sa... Spécialité ?!

-Non. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa... « spécialité ». je l'ai découvert que récemment et bien après que j'ai rompu avec toi, Blake, je te le jure. Écoute, je l'aime, tout simplement. Tu nous entendra nous disputer pour de choses graves comme pour des broutilles, tu verras qu'il a tendance à me surprotéger à cause de mon humanité et moi à faire de même à cause de sa... « spécialité », mais je l'aime. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce monde, il a toujours été là pour moi, à mes côtés et je ne veux pas changer ce fait.

-... Stiles... Désolé, mais... Il va me falloir du temps... Je veux bien accepter de choisir une des deux meutes que vous avez sélectionnés pour moi, mais... Ne me demande pas de protéger ton compagnon, Stiles, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je... Notre histoire est encore fraîche et je... Je ne supporterais pas de le voir pour le moment... Laisse-moi du temps...

-Je comprends, Blake.

-Mais promis... Si c'est vraiment trop dur à supporter, je m'en irai sans faire d'histoire.

Stiles hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et Blake se leva pour se diriger vers le lycée tandis que Isaac et Scott qui avaient tout entendu grâce à leur ouïe, se rapprochèrent et entourèrent leur ami.

-Tu as bien fait, Stiles, lui dit Isaac avec douceur. Au moins, il sait ce qu'il risque si il décidait de se venger de Derek.

-Il va partir, annonça Stiles, les larmes sur les joues.

-Je le crois aussi, confirma Scott. Il est trop épris de toi pour accepter Derek. Et même si cela ne te plaît pas, Stiles, c'est la meilleure solution.

Le silence qui suivit confirma ses propos.

 **§§§O§§§**

Le shérif Stilinski soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dire dans quel état il se trouvait. Devait-il être content d'avoir retrouvé les sept bébés enlevés en vie et, à première vue, en bonne santé, et par ce fait, avoir résolut une enquête ? Devait-il être choqué de découvrir toute cette meute de loup-garous composée de jeunes adolescents et adultes dont le plus vieux avait 26 ans et le plus jeune 15 ? Devait-il être en colère car leur alpha, un soi-disant Cameron, n'était pas présent lors de la perquisition et qu'il se trouvait toujours en liberté ?

Sincèrement, il ne savait pas dans quel état il était. Voir Stella et Andrew Mitchel serrant leur petite Zoé dans leur bras tout en le remerciant les larmes aux yeux le rendait fier, mais voir ce gamin, âgé de 15 ans, les mains menottées d'une chaîne enduite d'aconit, le regard perdu, lui serrait le cœur.

La perquisition à l'entrepôt s'était faite rapidement. Scott et Isaac avait appelé Derek pour leur signaler le bon entrepôt et il avait dut laisser Derek, Doriane, Satomi et leurs bêta mettre hors d'état de nuire les loups-garous présents autour des bébés. Puis, lorsque tout fut calme, lui et ses hommes étaient entrés à leur tour. Il avait laissé Jordan s'occuper de prévenir les parents de la bonne nouvelle tandis qu'il avait enchaîné chaque loup-garou vivant dans l'entrepôt avec une chaîne imbibée légèrement d'aconit. Tout comme le prisonnier qu'il gardait au loft, ces chaînes étaient juste là pour qu'aucun ne puisse s'échapper.

John soupira de nouveau. Il regarda Derek qui discutait avec une des jeunes femmes captives. Il s'approcha du jeune adolescent.

-Hey, dit-il doucement en se mettant à sa hauteur.

L'adolescent ancra son regard au sien. John y lut de l'incompréhension et de la peur.

-Je suis John, le shérif de cette ville. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, d'accord ?

-...

-Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

-Léandre.

-Bonjour, Léandre. Tu peux me dire qui sont tes parents ? Il faut que je les prévienne que tu es vivant et …

-Je n'ai pas de parents, le coupa l'adolescent d'une petite voix. Ma famille est ici. Vous allez nous tuer car nous sommes des loups-garous ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ?

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi sommes-nous attachés ?

-Nous sommes là pour récupérer tous les bébés qui se trouvent à l'entrepôt afin de les rendre à leurs parents. Ton alpha, Cameron les avait kidnappés, et leurs parents les recherchaient.

-Ce sont mes frères et sœurs. Vous voulez nous séparer ?

-Non Léandre. Ce ne sont pas des louveteaux. Tous ces bébés sont humains et ont chacun une famille.

-Et nous ? On peut voir Cameron ?

-Dis-moi, petit, demanda John après un petit silence. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de parents... Est ce que tu …

-Je suis orphelin et je vais de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Cameron m'a donné une famille. Je suppose que je vas devoir retourner à l'orphelinat puisque qu'il n'est plus là.

Le shérif voulut lui répondre mais Derek l'appela. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant à Léandre et se dirigea vers le brun aux yeux verts.

-Nous devons les éloigner de l'entrepôt. Si Cameron arrive, chacun voudra défendre son alpha. Doriane propose de les amener à Scott.

-Pourquoi Scott ?

-C'est le Vrai Alpha, John. C'est le seul loup-garou à qui ils obéiront en dehors de Cameron.

-D'accord… Mais j'aimerais vérifier dans nos fichiers pour savoir si on ne pourrait pas...

-Un des bêta de Satomi les ont interrogés, et la plupart n'ont plus de famille car ils ont coupé les pont avec depuis qu'ils sont devenu des loup-garou.

-Je sais, mais il y a un gosse qui a à peine 15 ans et qui se dit orphelin et...

-C'est un loup-garou, John. Il ne pourra pas retourner d'où il vient. Il rejoindra la meute de Doriane ou de Satomi, et...

-Non. C'est un gosse... Il est perdu et...

-Quel est le problème, John ? On a retrouvé tous les bébés enlevés. Laissez-nous nous occuper des problèmes de loup-garou.

-Derek. Il a trois ans de moins que Stiles. ..

-Ce n'est pas Stiles, John. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous serez au courant de tout ce qui concerne ce p'tit. Je vais appeler Scott, maintenant.

Le shérif hocha la tête. De tout de façon, que pouvait-il faire ?

 **§§§O§§§**

Lorsque Scott quitta son cours de biologie avancée, il eut un appel de Derek qui lui demandait de se rendre sur le terrain de sport. Il grimaça. Il avait déjà passé tout son midi là-bas ! Il envoya un texto à Stiles et Isaac pour les prévenir. Il passa devant les casiers où il rencontra Lydia en compagnie d'un blond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsque son amie le vit, elle conclut sa discussion pour le rejoindre.

-C'est qui ? Demanda l'alpha.

-Personne que tu dois connaître.

-Lydia... je pensais que tu t'intéressais à Parrisch ?

-Dis moi la vérité, c'est Stiles qui te l'a fait remarquer ?

-Peu importe, qu'est ce que tu fous avec...

-Ne monte pas sur tes grand chevaux ! Il m'a juste proposé un rancard que j'ai refusé. Et promets-moi que tu ne te mêleras pas de mon histoire avec Jordan, Scott.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est normal que...

-Oh Scott, arrêtes, veux-tu. Il a fallut que Stiles te lance un ultimatum pour que tu te mettes avec Isaac !

-C'est pas la même chose !

-Promet-le Scott.

Le brun voulut lui répondre mais il fut coupé par une voix qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de reconnaître Blake.

-Blake ? S'exclama Lydia.

-Heu... Salut, Lydia... Scott, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr, mais Lydia fait parti des nôtres, donc tu peux parler sans crainte devant elle.

Blake soupira et se gratta la nuque. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et se lança :

-J'ai eut un appel de Cameron...

Lydia et Scott se regardèrent brièvement et sans dire un mot, il encadrèrent le nageur et l'entraînèrent de nouveau vers le terrain de sport.

-Que te veut-il ? Demanda Scott.

-Il m'a annoncé que notre meute a été abattue et qu'il ne restait plus personne... Qu'il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Scott ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure !

-Je te jure que tous les membres de ta meutes sont vivants, fais-moi confiance. Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Rien... Il était en colère... Il réclamait vengeance et...

-Lui as-tu parlé de ce que nous avons parlé tout à l'heure ?

-Non ! Si je le fais, c'est Stiles qui sera en danger.

-Merci. Regarde, je pense que c'est ta meute là-bas.

Les trois jeunes étaient arrivés sur le terrain et Blake poussa un soupir de soulagement. Devant lui, au fond du terrain, aux abords de la forêt, se trouvaient plusieurs personnes dont le shérif de la ville ainsi que Emma. Sans parler, il courut les rejoindre. Il serra dans ses bras plusieurs membre de la meute, mais se crispa lorsqu'il entendit un grognement. Il se retourna et grogna à son tour en reconnaissant le fameux Derek.

À ce moment, plusieurs grognement s'élevèrent, soit pour soutenir Blake, soit pour essayer de calmer les deux loup bruns qui étaient à deux doigts de se sauter dessus, et il fallut que Scott intervienne pour que le calme s'installa.

-Personne ne se battra avec personne ! Grogna-t-il de sa voix de loup, une fois que le silence se fut installé. Derek, Blake, même si vous avez des différents, je ne veux pas entendre qu'un règlement de compte a eu lieu entre vous !

-Bien... Reprit le shérif, une fois que Scott se tut. Si on vous a amené ici c'est pour vous présenter Scott que vous venez de rencontrer. Je sais que votre alpha est Cameron mais, je ne vous cache rien, nous le recherchons car il a enlevé des bébés. Je ne suis pas loup-garou mais je sais que vous ne devez obéissance qu'à votre alpha. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes venu dans votre repaire pour vous amener ici car à partir de maintenant votre meute est dissoute.

À ces mots, la meute de Blake grogna et un jeune homme châtain parla en regardant le shérif avec haine :

-Qui êtes-vous pour nous dissoudre ? C'est vous qui nous avez attaqué ! On n'a rien fait ! Vous nous avez enchaîné et forcé à venir ici et maintenant vous voulez dissoudre notre meute ! Mais de quel droit vous...

-C'est ça ou on vous tue, clama Scott de sa voix de loup. On recherche Cameron car il commis un délit qu'aucun loup-garou ne pardonne. Soit vous restez avec lui et vous serez considéré comme ses complices et serez traité de la même manière que lui, soit vous acceptez notre proposition.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Emma en le regardant attentivement. Pourquoi... Mon loup veut...

-Chacun de vos loups veulent lui obéir alors qu'il n'est pas votre alpha, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Doriane qui était aussi présente et se tenait aux côtés de Satomi et du shérif. Scott est un Vrai Alpha. Et par conséquence, tous les loups-garous lui obéissent instinctivement, même s'il ne fait pas parti de sa meute. Et entre votre alpha et lui, c'est à lui que votre loup obéira.

-Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, poursuivit Satomi d'une voix douce. Comme on vous l'a dit, c'est Cameron que l'on veut. Vous vous retrouvez sans chef et devenez de simples oméga.

Scott parla alors. Il leur proposa de se répartir dans les différents meutes de Beacon Hills. Il présenta les différents alpha présents comme Doriane, Satomi et deux autres qui étaient aussi là le midi même. Il leur rappela qu'aucun choix ne leur sera imposé. Chacun devra séjourner dans une des meutes et pourra choisir celle avec qui il se sentait le mieux. Et pour finir, il leur imposa de sa voix de loup de couper tout contact avec Cameron et de ne plus lui obéir car, en kidnappant ces bébés, celui-ci a perdu son statut d'alpha aux yeux de tous les loups-garous de Beacon Hills.

Enfin, Doriane se mit à donner des directives, alors que le shérif s'approchait du petit Léandre qui était un peu à l'écart.

-Hé, ça va ?

L'adolescente le regarda en se mordant les lèvres.

-On va tous être séparé...

-Pas tous... certains voudront sûrement rester ensemble... Et toi, il y a une personne avec qui tu étais proche dans la meute ?

-... Cameron.

-Je vois. Mais tu sais, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tous les alpha présents ne vous voudront pas de mal.

-Je suis obligé de les suivre ?

-Tant que l'on aura pas arrêté Cameron, il faudrait que tu soit près d'un autre alpha, donc oui, tu vas devoir les suivre. Mais dès que Cameron sera hors d'état de nuire, tu pourras faire ton choix, comme les autres.

-Vous allez le tuer, Cameron ?

-Je ne pourrai pas te répondre, mon grand. Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi, je l'arrêterais et le mettrais en prison. Mais Cameron est un loup-garou, c'est donc aux loups-garous de statuer sur son sort.

Tandis que John continuait de parler avec l'adolescent, Derek s'était éloigné pour rejoindre Stiles qui était sur les gradins en compagnie de Kira, Malia et Isaac et les observait. Arrivé à leur niveau, il leur expliqua les récents événements et leurs décisions. Tandis qu'il parlait, Stiles chercha le regard de Blake. Lorsqu'il le croisa, il lui fit un signe de tête que le nageur lui rendit.

-Il ne faut pas oublier le prisonnier qui se trouve au loft, déclara Malia.

-Satomi ira le chercher avec Jordan, expliqua Derek. On ne peut plus rien faire d'autre pour aujourd'hui. Tous les loups-garous qui ont prêté allégeance à Scott sont à la recherche de Cameron.

-Ils ont besoin de notre aide, non ? Demanda Kira.

-Je ne sas pas. Cela m'étonnerait, mais il faut voir ça avec Scott. Stiles, je te raccompagne ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda l'humain. La réunion n'est pas finie. Scott aura peut-être besoin de nous et...

-Stiles, rentre au Manoir, l'interrompit Isaac. On va gérer ici.

Stiles approuva alors. Il voulut aller saluer son père mais renonça. Si il s'approchait du shérif, il s'approchait aussi de Blake qui était à quelques pas. Et il savait que toute sa meute n'apprécierait pas ce geste. En particulier Derek. Il sourit à celui-ci et, après avoir salué ses amis, il entraîna son compagnon vers le parking du lycée.

 **§§§O§§§**

Stiles rigolait en essayant de se libérer du corps de Alexander qui lui léchait le cou et de Tyler qui lui mordillait les mains. Derek et lui étaient venus au manoir et l'humain avait passé la dernière heure à jouer avec ses enfants. Cheryl était dans les bras de Derek qui racontait à Peter le déroulement de la journée.

Lorsqu'il sut que l'alpha qui recherchait Klyne se nommait Cameron, Peter avait juste froncé les sourcils. Il s'était contenté d'écouter sans poser de question et avait félicité Stiles pour son interrogatoire.

Lorsque le reste de la meute virent les rejoindre, ils amenèrent des pizzas et passèrent à table. Stiles demanda des nouvelles de son père et Scott lui apprit que le shérif restait au poste cette nuit. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et il fut décidé que tout le monde dormira sur place. Tandis que Stiles prit Cheryl pour lui donner son bain, Peter prit Derek à part.

-Tu le lui as dit ?

Derek soupira

-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, non, je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Derek !

-Mets-toi à ma place, Peter ! Déjà que je me suis retenu d'éventrer ce Jefferson !

-Il s'agit de Cameron ! Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer lorsque Stiles verra son visage ?

-Stiles ne le connaît pas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...

-Le shérif le connaît, Derek ! Et même lorsque tout le monde le verra, ils constateront que ce n'est pas un Mexicain !

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Mes enfants, mon compagnon et ma meute sont ici, Peter ! Je ne vais pas fuir. Si Cameron me veut, alors qu'il vienne !

-Et comment vas-tu expliquer à l'énergumène qui te sert de compagnon que tu connais très bien Cameron ?

-Personne ne le saura si tu ne parles pas. Cameron et moi, c'est du passé ! Bien avant que je ne rencontre Stiles et Scott.

-Parce que tu crois que si jamais ce fou croise Stiles, il va se taire ? Non, il va lui raconter chacun de vos rendez-vous en n'oubliant aucun détail pour être sûr que Stiles te quitte la minute suivante, que les louveteaux soient là ou pas !

Derek souffla en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Ne lui dit rien. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Peter...

-Cameron est au courant de ta nature ainsi que celle de Klyne. Et comme il est toujours dans la nature, il pourra recréer une meute et recommencer à enlever des bébés. Le pire qu'il puisse faire et qui puisse nous arriver est qu'il aille tout raconter à Diggle. On aura beau dire tout ce que l'on veut mais notre petite meute ne fait pas le poids contre celle de Diggle, Derek. Je me dois d'éliminer Cameron avant qu'une de mes idées ne se produise.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se produire ?

Derek et Peter sursautèrent lorsqu'il virent Scott qui les avait rejoint.

-Scott... commença Derek

-Je veux la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-On connaît Cameron, expliqua Peter. C'est un homme de mon âge qui a grandi ici. Au lycée, il est sortit avec la mère de Stiles alors que le shérif n'avait déjà que des yeux pour elle ...

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

-Malheureusement, si. Puis il s'est fait mordre par Diggle en personne. Alors il s'est désintéressé de Claudia et de tout ce qui était humain puis a suivit Diggle dans tout ses voyages. Il est vite devenu son bras droit, mais il voulait plus. Il a donc quitté la meute de Diggle pour aller à New York. Et comme tu sais que Derek et Laura sont partis là-bas après l'incendie, ils l'ont croisé et mon neveu et Cameron ont eut une aventure. Peu de personne ne le savait car Derek était mineur et l'incendie l'avait anéanti.

-Quoi ! Der...

-Leur idylle a duré jusqu'au ce qu'il revienne ici et qu'il ne vous rencontre, poursuivit Peter. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite. En ce qui concerne Cameron, il n'a pas apprécié le départ de Derek. Il l'a suivit et l'a regardé de loin. Est-ce qu'il est toujours resté à Beacon Hills ? Cela m'étonnerait car il aurait sut que Stiles était le compagnon de Derek. Toujours est-il qu'il nous a suivit jusqu'au Mexique et a découvert Cheryl. Peut-être a-t-il entendu qu'un enfant était né avec des yeux rouges... Je ne pourrais te dire. Mais il connaissait l'existence des Porteurs. Toujours est-il que nous avons dû le semer car lorsque nous étions de retour à Beacon Hills, seuls les sbires de Diggle nous traquaient. Quand à Cameron, il a dû se renseigner sur Cheryl et s'est acharné à la retrouver. Et maintenant qu'il sait que l'on a dissout sa meute, il va vouloir se venger. Comme je le disais à Derek, c'est un alpha, il peut recréer sa meute ou aller tout révéler à Diggle.

-Manquerait plus que ça... Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas, celui -à.

-Ce n'est pas le seul problème, Scott. Si Cameron croise Stiles, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

-Il va lui raconter son idylle avec Derek, dit l'alpha après réflexion. Et je connais Stiles, il ne l'acceptera pas... Même si il fait parti du passé de Derek, Cameron veut enlever son enfant.

-Il ne doivent jamais se croiser, termina Peter. Du moins vivant.

-Peter ! S'exclama Derek.

Scott regarda le doyen de la meute. Il avait raison. Si Stiles et ce Cameron se croisaient, il savait que son meilleur ami serait très en colère. Il en voudrait à tout le monde et se renfermerait sur lui-même. Comme à la mort du Nogitsune. Et il était hors de question qu'il le revoit dans cet état.

-Fais-le Peter, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Fais en sorte que cette rencontre n'ait jamais lieu. Et Stiles ne doit jamais savoir votre passé en commun, Derek. Car même si c'était avant votre rencontre, il ne supporterait pas. Pas après ta réaction face à Jefferson.

-Ce n'était pas mon attention de le lui cacher, affirma Derek.

-Bien, conclut Peter. Je vais m'en aller chasser. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Une fois qu'il partit, Scott alla rejoindre Isaac et les filles tandis que Derek resta sur place.

 **§§§O§§§**

-Ils sont adorables.

-Et ce sont les nôtres.

Stiles sourit. Derek et lui regardaient leur enfants dormir. Les garçons avaient tous repris forme humaine au moment de l'histoire du soir. Et comme c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait sous cette forme, Stiles avaient voulut en profiter. Oui il était fier d'eux. Combien de temps était-il resté debout à les contempler dormir ?

-Maintenant, qu'ils sont endormis, viens Stiles.

Derek l'entraîna hors de la chambre d'enfant.

-Tout le monde dort ? Chuchota Stiles.

-Je ne pense pas non, ils sont encore en bas.

-Et Peter ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le dîner.

-Sûrement sorti, fit Derek en le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Maintenant, personne ne m'empêchera de t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! Non mais sérieusement, Derek, il y a qui au manoir ? La meute et uniquement elle ! Ce n'est pas elle qui va...

-Stiles, tu parles trop.

L'humain sourit et répliqua :

-Alors empêche-moi de le faire.

En guise de réponse, Derek l'embrassa. Stiles gémit de plaisir. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait mais cela lui faisait le même effet. Comment arrivait-il à rester éloigné de cette bouche ? Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il lui caressait le dos tandis que le loup-garou avait les mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand Derek laissa ses lèvres au profit de sa mâchoire en se frottant contre lui, il grogna :

-Putain, Derek tu vas passer à la casserole !

-Ne te retiens pas, j'en meurs d'envie. Viens, ma chambre est là.

Le loup-garou le mena dans la pièce indiquée et une fois la porte fermée, Stiles lui enleva son pull avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il caressa chaque muscle de son torse et s'attarda sur les mamelons qu'il alla mordiller, repassa sa langue sur ce torse qui le faisait fantasmer, ce nombril avec lequel il jouait tandis que ses mains ouvraient la ceinture afin de descendre le jean et le boxer afin de découvrir ce qu'il convoitait. Il prit le membre qui était déjà dur en main et se mit à le lécher tout en longueur avant de le prendre en bouche tout en en caressant les bourses.

Puis, comme si on avait augmenté le son, il entendit les gémissements de son amant. Ça le rendait fou. Prenant conscience que son propre jean devenait très serré au niveau de son entre-jambe, il l'ouvrit pour sortir son sexe sans arrêter les caresses qu'il effectuait.

Derek, qui ne ne voulait pas venir comme ça, le relava et se mit à le déshabiller à son tour tout en l'embrassant de nouveau. Lorsque les deux amants furent nus, l'humain les entraîna dans le lit où il caressa encore un fois ce corps qu'il adorait. Il le retourna afin de voir le Triskèle sur son dos. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le tatouage une bouffée de désir s'empara de lui. De sa langue, il le redessina tandis que ses mains poursuivaient ses caresses sur son corps. Lorsque sa langue eut retracée chaque trait du tatouage, il lécha le dos en allant vers les fesses qu'il malaxa de ses mains. Puis il le prépara à le recevoir, de ses mains et de sa langue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça et Derek avait toujours bon goût. Et l'entendre gémir tout en disant des obscénités lui plaisait. Lorsqu'il rentra en lui après avoir humidifié son membre, il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'enfoncer entièrement en lui en une seule fois.

Oh putain, ça lui avait manqué. Cela lui appartenait. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il se jura que plus jamais il ira voir ailleurs. Être en Derek, c'était être chez lui.

Lorsque celui-ci lui permit, il commença à se mouvoir avec douceur. Mais le rythme s'accéléra très vite, surtout lorsqu'il trouva le bon angle qui fit crier Derek. Et quand il se senti venir, il caressa son amant afin qu'il vienne avant lui. Enfin, au moment où il sentit l'antre de Derek se resserrer autour de sa verge à cause de sa jouissance, Stiles se laissa alors aller et jouit à son tour.

Quelque temps plus tard, lorsque leurs respirations redevinrent normales, Stiles se blottit dans les bras du loup-garou.

-Ça m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué, Derek.

-Toi aussi, Stiles. Maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras, je ne te laisserai plus repartir.

-Idiot. Qui t'as dit que je voulais être à un autre endroit ?

-Une bonne chose de décidée. Maintenant que tu portes mon odeur, personne ne te touchera.

-T'es con, tu le sais ?

-Tu es à moi, Stiles. Tout comme je suis à toi.

-J'aime quand tu dis ça.

-Je t'aime tout court.

-Moi auss... Putain Derek, on n'a pas utilisé de préservatif !

-Pourquoi il nous en fallait ? Ne me dis pas qu'avec...

-Non, tu es le seul que j'ai pris sans préservatif.

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu retombes enceint maintenant... Mon père nous tuerait s'il venait à apprendre ça !

Derek ricana.

-On ne risque rien cette nuit. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudra faire attention le mois prochain.

-Ok. On achètera toute la réserve de préservatifs des magasins de la ville !

-Mouais... je ne t'accompagnerai pas ce jour-là !

-Et pourquoi ? Ça te concerne aussi !

-Stiles... Tu parles trop !

-Tu es sérieux que tu ne risques pas de tomber enceint cette nuit ?

-Il n'y a pas de risque, promis.

-Alors, tu es prêt pour un second round ?

-Je te l'ai dit... Tu parles trop.

-Espèce de...

Derek le fit taire d'un baiser. Puis ils se laissèrent porter par les caresses qu'ils se donnaient.

 **§§§O§§§**

Lorsque que Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fallut du temps pour se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Derek. Il s'étira et sourit au souvenir de cette nuit. Faire l'amour n'a jamais été aussi bon.

Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait seul au lit. En rouspétant, il se leva et enfila vite fait son jean ainsi qu'un maillot qui appartenait à Derek, avant de sortir de la chambre. Il entendit des éclats de rire et descendit au salon où il eut la surprise de trouver une jeune femme brune qui rigolait avec Malia.

-Cora ?

La nouvelle venue se retourna vers lui.

-Stiles ! Oh bon Dieu, ça fait du bien de te voir !

-Je suis aussi content, s'exclama l'humain en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais tu es arrivé quand ?

-Ce matin. Laisse-moi te présenter ! Voici Dylan mon compagnon. Dylan, voici Stiles le compagnon de Derek et le père des louveteaux

Stiles serra la main du blond qui accompagnait la sœur de Derek.

-C'est cool que vous soyez venu. Mais vous restez avec nous, hein ?

-Oui. Toute la famille Hale se doit d'être au même endroit et, même si je me suis éloigné, c'est ici que vit le reste de ma famille, alors me voici.

-Je suis sûr que Scott ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que la meute s'agrandisse, lui répondit Lydia en buvant son café.

-Au fait, où est-il ? Demanda Stiles qui venait de remarquer son absence. Derek non plus n'est pas là.

-Ils sont partit rejoindre Peter et ton père, lui apprit Kira qui tenait Cheryl dans les bras. Cameron aurait été retrouvé.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on n'est pas tous allé0 ? ! Et pourquoi Derek est partit ? Il ne doit pas l'approcher !

-Calme-toi Stiles, fit Isaac. Peter et Scott sont à ses côtés, Derek ne risque rien. Et puis nous nous devons rester pour accueillir Cora et surveiller les quadruplés. Viens, assied-toi et mange, je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim après la nuit que tu viens de passer...

Stiles rougit alors que ses amis ricanèrent. Il se gratta la tête en leur tirant la langue et alla voir les louveteaux afin de les saluer.

 **§§§O§§§**

Ils étaient une dizaine. Derek, Peter, Scott, le shérif Stilinski, son adjoint Parrish, Satomi, Doriane, Diggle, et deux autres alpha. Ils se trouvaient dans la clairière du Nemeton et au pied de la souche reposait le corps décapité de Cameron.

-Voici Cameron Lorens, commença Scott de sa voix de loup. Comme vous le voyez, il est mort. Il a kidnappé des bébés humains et il s'en est pris à ma meute. Nous nous en sommes chargés. C'était un alpha, nous avons donc, avant de le tuer, dissous sa meute et placés chacun de ses bêta dans une des meutes de Beacon Hills.

-Pourtant je n'ai accueilli personne ces dernier jours, déclara Diggle.

-Les meutes qui ont accueilli les bêta de Cameron sont celles qui se sont placées sous la barrière de Scott, Adrian, expliqua Satomi d'une voix dure.

-Alors, c'est pour cette raison que vous nous avez convoqué ? Mais expliquez-moi ce que font deux humains parmi nous ?

-Je suis John Stilinski, shérif de Beacon Hills, et voici mon adjoint, Jordan Parish. Si nous sommes présents parmi vous, qui êtes pour la plupart des alpha des meutes de loup-garous vivant sur Beacon Hills, c'est pour premièrement vous connaître, mais aussi pour vous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que les loup-garous qui vivent ici. Tout comme vous, nous, simples humains, aimons cette ville et nous voulons nous aussi la défendre. Doriane, Satomi, Scott, Derek et Peter nous ont expliqué ce qui c'est passé et ce qui risque de se produire. Il est vrai que nous risquons d'être une gène pour vous, mais un travail d'équipe est toujours bénéfique face à l'adversité.

-Il ne s'agit pas de prévenir tous les humains de notre existence, poursuivit Derek, mais avoir la police de notre côté est un grand plus car ce sont les humains qui seront les premiers à être confronté à l'arrivée des autres créatures surnaturelles. Et dès que le shérif le sera, nous le seront aussi et nous pourrons les contrer plus vite.

-Mais pour ça, il faut que l'on travaille ensemble, finit Doriane. Cameron avait enlevé des enfants humains pour une quête que seul lui connaissait, le shérif a contacté la meute de Scott qui a pris l'affaire en main, tandis que les bêta de Satomi et les miens ont aidé le shérif et ses hommes à conclure l'enquête. Cette histoire n'a fait qu'un seul mort : Cameron lui-même. Voilà ce qu'est l'Union des meutes de Beacon Hills, Adrian. Si nous t'avons fait venir c'est pour te montrer ce que nous avons été capable de faire ensemble sans qu'aucun des nôtres ne soit blessé. Car il n'y a eut qu'un seul meneur, Scott Mc Call. Et même si il est le vrai alpha, je t'assure qu'à aucun moment il n'a manqué de respect ni à nous qui somme alpha d'une meute, ni au shérif qui est un simple humain, ni encore à un membre de sa propre meute. Il a pris chaque conseil qu'on lui a donné en considération, et c'est ensemble que nous avons agit.

-Je vois, soupira Diggle. J'aime Beacon Hills et je me dois de la protéger. Puisque votre décision est prise, je me joins à vous pour le combat contre la venue des créature du surnaturel.

-Seulement si elle nous sont hostiles, Diggle, insista Scott. Nous sommes plusieurs meutes à vivre sur ce territoire. Qu'il y ait d'autres créatures, cela ne me dérange pas, tant qu'aucune espèce ne soit menacée.

-Évidement. Et pour marquer la bonne entente entre nous tous, nous devrions peut-être envisager des unions entre nos meutes, proposa Diggle en observant Derek de la tête aux pieds.

Regard qui n'échappa ni à Peter et ni à Scott qui grognèrent d'une même voix.

-Mon neveu n'est pas libre, Diggle, cracha Peter avec mépris. Pose seulement une seule de tes pattes sur lui et tu finiras comme Cameron !

-Derek est lié, insista Scott de sa voix d'alpha. Oublie-le Diggle !

L'interpellé grimaça mais déclara :

-Dites-moi seulement pourquoi les derniers des Hale ont choisit McCall comme meneur.

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai mordu, déclara Peter, et c'est Derek qui l'a « élevé ». Il aurait très bien pu nous quitter et construire sa propre meute, mais il est resté à nos côtés et il nous dirige avec la même philosophie que chaque alpha du clan Hale a dirigé une meute. Et pour ta gouverne, Cora est aussi liée. Donc oublie-nous Diggle !

-Adrian, reprit calmement Doriane, ta proposition est bonne. Nous sommes sur un même territoire et les unions entre nos bêtas accentuera et solidifiera cette union de meute unique de Beacon Hills. Néanmoins, chaque meute se doit d'être indépendante et a le droit d'avoir ses secrets.

-Alors dites-moi pourquoi McCall possède les derniers membres du clan Hale et le réceptacle du Nogitsune, sachant qu'il est lui-même le vrai alpha ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette meute doit tout avoir pour elle seule ?

-En quoi posséder les derniers Hale est important, Diggle ? Demanda une des alpha présents.

Doriane et Diggle se regardèrent et celui-ci répondit, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Parce que c'est dans cette famille qu'est né le dernier Porteur connu. Et par conséquent, l'un de leur descendant le sera également.

-Ordure, s'exclama Peter. C'est pour ça que tu te collais toujours à nous !

-Dans ces condition, Diggle a raison ! La meute McCall à tout pour elle !

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Scott. Oui, les derniers membres du clan Hale sont dans ma meute. Mais comme vous l'a dit Peter tout à l'heure, ce sont eux qui sont restés à mes côtés. Oui, le réceptacle du Nogitsune fait parti de mes bêta. Mais il l'était bien avant que le Nogitsune ne le choisisse. Je n'ai forcé personne à composer ma meute, ce sont mes bêta qui m'ont choisit comme leur alpha. Et si jamais il y avait un Porteur dans ma meute, je ne vous le dirai jamais et chacun de mes bêta en fera de même car je vois la jalousie que cela engendre. Que l'un de vos bêta se marie avec l'un des miens, je ne l'empêcherai jamais, mais de ce fait, votre bêta vous quittera pour adhérer automatiquement à ma meute. Et ce sera sans discussion. Et je vous le redit, s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de mes bêta à cause de votre jalousie, je vous tuerai. Nous nous unissons dans l'adversité et pour que cette union marche, il faut se respecter mutuellement. Maintenant, enterrons Cameron et retournons près des nôtres.

Tandis que Jordan, Scott et Derek creusaient la terre terre, Peter demanda à John de mettre de l'aconit dans les vêtements du mort. Diggle s'approcha de Doriane.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Le yeux fermés, Adrian. Scott est peut-être novice mais Peter Hale l'a accepté comme son alpha. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il a toujours voulut être un alpha.

-Il est bien trop jeune !

-Pourtant c'est sa meute qui a contré Cameron. Il a su s'entourer. Laissons-lui les rênes.

-Sait-il que Derek est un Porteur ?

-C'est pour ça que tu le traquais ?

-Doriane, tu sais qu'il m'a toujours attiré.

-Je ne le savais pas avant que tu ne me le confirmes, Adrian.

-Talia a tué toutes les personnes qui ont assisté à sa naissance. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Pour protéger son fils, Doriane !

-Et c'est pour ça que ce petit t'a toujours intéressé. Adrian, peu importe que cela soit vrai ou pas. Derek est lié maintenant, et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne faut pas se mettre entre deux compagnons liés. Ne te mets pas Scott à dos, car tu risque de tous nous avoir sur ton chemin. Et aussi fort que soit ta meute, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire face à toutes les meutes de Beacon Hills en même temps.

-Soit, je vous suis. Mais je ne te cache pas qu'il m'énerve.

Doriane sourit et regarda les deux humains mettre les deux partis du corps de Cameron en terre et le saupoudrer d'aconit avant que les autres rebouchèrent le trou.

 **§§§O§§§**

La nuit était bien avancée et toute la meute se retrouvait au manoir. Mélissa, la mère de Scott, qui ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, avait préparé avec l'aide des filles un succulent dîner qui avaient été dévoré. Maintenant que la vaisselle était propre, ils étaient tous au salon. Il y avait Cora qui parlait à Kira tandis que Malia et Isaac embêtaient Stiles. Dylan discutait, un verre à la main avec Peter, John et Jordan. Derek et Scott s'amusaient avec les louveteaux et Cheryl. Dans un coin un peu en retrait, Lydia et Melissa encadraient Léandre et essayaient de le mettre à l'aise.

En effet, suite à la dissolution de son ancienne meute, Léandre était resté près de Doriane le temps que l'on retrouve Cameron. Une fois que celui-ci fut enterré, John Stilinski avait monté un dossier pour devenir famille d'accueil et être le tuteur légal de Léandre. Et c'est seulement depuis peu, soit trois mois après tous ces événements, que l'adolescent habitait dans la maison du shérif. Si, au début, la cohabitation avait été timide, Léandre avait vite pris ses marques. S'il respectait John, il adorait Stiles qu'il prenait pour modèle, au grand dam du shérif.

Mais ce soir, il avait le trac. Il avait beau connaître tous les membres de la meutes et les apprécier, il ne participait pas en général aux réunions de la meute. Stiles lui faisait un compte-rendu à chaque fois. Mais ce soir, il allait se faire marquer par Scott. Et il avait peur. Les voix de Lydia et de Melissa l'apaisaient. Son regard se fixa sur celui de Stiles qui, d'un signe de tête, lui montra son soutien.

Stiles, quand à lui, était sur un fauteuil. Et avait prit un air plus sérieux.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit-il, il s'en va ?

-Ouais, affirma Isaac. Son père a été muté au Kansas.

-On connaît des loup-garous de là-bas ?

-Satomi connaît l'alpha d'une des meutes qui habitent là-bas. Blake y a été plusieurs fois et cela semble s'être bien passé. Il va pouvoir suivre ses parents et intégrer une meute qu'il connaît sans que cela ne le perturbe beaucoup.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu la fin de l'année pour partir ? Interrogea Malia.

-La version officielle c'est pour suivre son père, expliqua Isaac. Et la vérité c'est que son loup dépérit. Il a arrêté d'aller en cours car il ne supportait plus de te voir avec l'odeur de Derek sur toi, Stiles. Et il a même arrêté la piscine... Satomi lui a proposé ce choix et s'est débrouillée pour que la mutation de son père ait lieu.

-C'est mieux comme ça, soupira Stiles.

-Tu ne regrettes rien ?

-Non Malia. Je suis très heureux avec Derek. C'est Blake qui a choisit de ne pas tourner la page alors que je le lui avait demandé. Et puis c'est lui qui veut partir. Ni Scott ou encore Derek ne l'ont mis à la porte de Beacon Hills.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il aille raconter le secret de Derek et de Klyne ?

-Il ne le fera pas, Malia, répondit Isaac. Scott le lui a interdit de parler de toute cette histoire. Et comme il a utilisé sa voix de loup...

Les trois amis ricanèrent. Ce fut à ce moment que Scott se leva avec Klyne dans ses bras, ce qui attira tout le monde. Le louveteau braqua son regard sur Léandre comme s'il avait comprit ce qui allait se passer.

-Si nous sommes tous réunis ce soir, commença Scott, c'est pour accueillir officiellement Léandre dans notre meute. Je ne vais pas te présenter chaque personne qui en fait parti, Léandre, tu les connais déjà. Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches qu'elle est spéciale. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'est pas entièrement constituée de loup-garous. Nous avons un Banshee parmi nous, une coyote-garou, une kitsune et de simples humains. Sur les papiers des hiérarchies de la meute, je suis l'alpha et Stiles est mon bras droit... Mais tu nous connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'on laisse facilement les rênes au plus vieux de la meute !

-Normal, vous êtes de vrais gamins, intervint Cora.

-... Qu'est-ce que je te disais... Bref, tu as été pris en charge dans la vie de tous les jours par John que je considère comme mon père, et dans la meute par Stiles qui est pour moi pire qu'un frère... C'est la continuité de ma personne...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupira Lydia.

-... Tu nous connais et on te connaît, poursuivit Scott plus sérieusement. Tu n'as pas à nous craindre car maintenant ta protection et ton bien-être sera notre souci. Dès que tu as un problème, viens-nous en parler car c'est ensemble que l'on résout les problèmes. Par contre, si tu as des soucis de cœur, va voir les filles... Tu seras mieux conseiller.

-Scott !

-Quoi, j'ai tord ?

-Sois sérieux, un peu ! Gronda Melissa.

-Notre principale mission Léandre, continua Scott, hormis de prendre soin des uns les autres c'est Klyne.

Il lui tendit le louveteau qu'il portait et Léandre le prit tout en le caressant. Klyne lui lécha le visage et Léandre sourit.

-Il faut que tu saches qu'on a voulut l'enlever dès sa naissance. Et, malheureusement, cette menace n'a pas disparut et ne disparaîtra pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé son compagnon et ne sera pas lié avec. Alors oui, c'est l'enfant de Stiles et de Derek, mais il fait partit de notre meute et nous devons tous le protéger.

-Je jure de le protéger, fit Léandre en essayant d'échapper aux coups de langue.

-Merci Léandre, lui sourit Derek tandis que Scott se transforma.

-Klyne, appela Stiles d'une voix forte en voyant la transformation de son ami, viens maintenant.

Le susnommé, en reconnaissant la voix de l'un de ses pères, descendit de Léandre pour le rejoindre.

-N'ai pas peur, Léandre, rassura Lydia. Scott ne te fera jamais de mal.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Lorsque son nouveau alpha s'approcha de lui pour le renifler, il se laissa faire. Puis Scott lui mordit l'épaule. Il hurla sous la douleur. Il prit conscience que Scott le marquait exactement au même endroit que l'avait fait Cameron. Bientôt, la douleur disparue et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Ce fut à ce moment que Scott s'écarta de lui. Aussitôt, Melissa épongea le sang qui s'écoulait de la morsure afin de contrôler la cicatrisation.

-Comment te sens-tu, mon grand ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-… Bien, murmura-t-il.

-Alors bienvenu dans la meute.

De son fauteuil, Stiles applaudit. Et tout le monde le suivit. Il était fier de Léandre. Il comprenait pourquoi son père avait voulu s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait rien à faire dans la meute de Cameron. Sa place était parmi eux. Sa meute. Son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami qui avait repris son apparence, puis sur chaque personne qui était présente dans le salon. Il vit sa fille qui était dans les bras de son grand père, puis il regarda chacun de ses louveteaux. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Il s'agissait de ses enfants. Il était peut-être un simple humain, mais il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal.

La sensation qu'on l'observait lui fit lever les yeux et il se noya dans le regard vert de Derek. Derek, son compagnon et le deuxième père de ses enfants. À cette pensée, des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre.

Il sourit et lui mima ces mots :

« Je t'aime »

Lorsqu'il le vit rougir légèrement il se sentit satisfait.

Oui, le ciel pouvait leur tomber sur la tête. Les créatures les plus horribles et les plus dangereuses pouvaient envahir Beacon Hills. Tant que toute la meute sera présente et ensemble, ils pouvaient tout supporter et se relever.

Et, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait changer de vie.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini. Mais, avant de partir, je tenais à remercier ma bêta, Voracity666, pour sa patience et son travail à mes côtés alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce fandom. **(Je le connais toujours pas, d'ailleurs)

 **Je remercie aussi , LiveIsNotAFairyDail , FanSterek,  A** **et Sanga36 pour leurs soutiens tout au long de cette fiction, mais aussi toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, m'ont mis en favori ou encore en alerte.**

 **Merci, car il est vrai que l'on écrit pour soi-même avant tout, mais cela fait plaisir de savoir que vos écrits plaisent.**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai d'autres fictions sur ce fandom car, même si je l'adore, je suis plus à l'aise sur le fandom de Harry Potter. Mais comme j'ai toujours des idées qui me viennent, je ne vous dis pas adieu, mais à la prochaine !**

 **Et je termine cette note pour vous souhaitez une Bonne et Heureuse Année 2016!**

 **Bye, donnaqueenly.**


End file.
